Always By Your Side
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: A compilation of one-shots surroundings the adventures of Dipper, Mabel, their confidants, and enemies in Gravity Falls, Oregon! Story Twenty Six: *Post Gideon Rises* Now in prison, Gideon reflects on his defeat at Dipper's hands and how he has fallen from the town's grace. NO PINE/CLONECEST EVER!
1. Sick Days

Always By Your Side

A/N: Hey everyone! I have decided to write a series of Tyrone/Mabel one-shots. There are hardly any fics here with this particular pairing so I'm starting a series featuring these two. This pairing isn't a couple and just as in my Christmas story, are a friendship pairing. However, these compliations will also include DipperxWendy with Tyrone and Mabel mixed in. If nothing else, on with the legal limitations, summary, and then the story!

Disclaimer; I don't own GF, but Alex Hirsch does. Again, I am praising him!

Summary: A series of friendship one-shots featuring Mabel and Tyrone. NOT SUGGESTED OR INTENDED PINE/CLONECEST! Story one: Tyrone looks after a sick Mabel.

Chapter 1: Sick Days

The common cold, one of nature's worst wraths that could ever grab hold onto the human body. Your head is hurting, your nose is stuffy and sore from all the blowing and tissue rubbing, and your stomach is a mess. All you're able to take in is tea, cold medicines, and very little food that you are use to eating without upsetting it further. Let's not forget about the constant dizziness upon sitting up and the heat spells you experience. Who would be so unlucky to end up with the common cold?

"This is the worst!" Mabel Pines, Gravity Falls' most cheerful resident, whines as she blows her nose once more in a half used tissue. "It's summer for the sake of it all! Who catches a cold in the summer?"

Waddles, who is on the floor next to Mabel's bed, looks up at his companion.

"I feel so bad Waddles." Mabel says to her pet. "Be happy you're a pig and not human."

Waddles oinks, replying to Mabel in his own language.

Having used that tissue, Mabel now throws the used wad onto the floor with the other ten to twelve wads. Despite the garbage can being right next to the bed, Mabel's tissues have not made it into the can, but have surrounded Waddles instead. Laying back down, Mabel can feel her head pounding and can swear it will split open at any time due to how bad her headache is. Dipper Pines now enters into the room carrying a cup of tea followed by his clone, Tyrone.

"Oh Dipper, thank goodness." Mabel says in a nasal tone, now sitting up against the headboard of her bed. "It seemed like forever since you went to make my tea."

"I'm sorry it took so long." Dipper apologizes, now handing the mug to his sister. "It took a little time to find the tea bags. Careful, don't burn yourself."

Having the mug of tea in her hands, Mabel now takes a sip of the flavored fluid slowly. Feeling the hot fluid slide down her throat, the girl smiles at feeling a small bit of relief the tea is bringing.

"You made the blueberry tea!" Mabel weakly cheers, now placing the mug in her lap. "My favorite!"

"I knew that would cheer you up a little." Dipper replies, giving the girl a smile. "Mabel, I have to run out with gruncle Stan into town for thirty minutes so Tyrone will be here looking after you until I get back. Will that be ok?"

"That'll be fine." Mabel replies with a nod.

Nodding, Dipper now embraces his sister in a hug. Releasing her, he now pats Tyrone on the shoulder.

"Take good care of Mabel until I get back." Dipper says to him.

"You know I will." Tyrone replies with a nod.

The younger Pines now makes his way out of the room.

"I'm sorry you're sick Mabel." Tyrone speaks up, now pulling up the chair of the nightstand and taking a seat alongside Mabel's bed. "How did this happen?"

Despite the pounding headache she has, Mabel thinks back to two nights ago when she and Dipper went into the forest in search of a vampire bat that was reported on the news and sighted in that area. The night was particularly cool, despite it being summer.

Flashback

_Having entered into the forest, the twins are tightly gripping their flashlights and are shining their lights on everything so not to miss the vampire bat that could appear at any time._

"_Alright Mabel, keep your eyes peeled." Dipper says to his sister as he moves his flashlight's light to the top of the trees. "I don't want to miss that bat."_

_Mabel is trying to keep up with him while also trying to keep herself warm. Despite wearing a sweater, her legs were exposed, which didn't help matters._

"_Are you sure this couldn't have waited until maybe tomorrow when it is going to be warmer?" Mabel replies, now feeling a shiver run up her spine. "It's freezing out here."_

"_As soon as we find this bat, we can go back home." Dipper replies, keeping his vision on the forest surroundings. "It shouldn't be too much longer."_

_Continuing to follow behind Dipper, Mabel now releases a sneeze. After that sneeze, she then feels the air around her become colder. _

"_Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper inquires, keeping his vision in front of him. "I heard you sneeze."_

_Just as Mabel opens her mouth to reply, she releases another sneeze, which brings her to a halt. No longer hearing her footsteps behind him, Dipper turns around to spot Mabel leaning against a tree with her head held down. Making his way over to her, Dipper takes her in his arms. _

"_Mabel, are you feeling ok?" Dipper asks, now noticing that Mabel's face looked flushed. _

"_I…I need to head back home." Mabel says, now releasing another sneeze. "I don't feel so good."_

_Leaning on her brother's shoulder, Dipper can tell that his sister is deficiently coming down with something._

"_Ok." Dipper agrees. "You are more important than finding this vampire bat. Let's go."_

_With that, the twins begins heading back to the shack._

End of Flashback

"I was helping Dipper find a vampire bat in the forest two nights ago." Mabel replies, taking another sip of her tea.

"It must have been cold that night for you to get this sick." Tyrone says, now placing the back of his hand to her forehead. "And you're burning up."

"Thanks for reminding me." Mabel scoffs, taking another sip of her tea.

"Well I'm going to be here to help you get better." Tyrone smiles. "How does that sound?"

Mabel nods, now gulping down the rest of her tea.

"Well, how about a nice story?" Tyrone suggests.

"What will the story be about?" Mabel asks as Tyrone takes the mug from her.

"It can be about whatever you want it to be." Tyrone replies. "It can be about fairies, princesses, anything. I know, it's a story about a princess named Mabel."

"I'm the princess!" Mabel cheers.

"Yep, Princess Mabel and her pet Waddles." Tyrone continues. "Princess Mabel lived in a large castle with her pet Waddles. Mabel never wanted for anything and always got what she wanted."

"Where is Dipper?" Mabel interrupts.

"Oh he's there too." Tyrone replies. "Alright, let me start again. Princess Mabel and Prince Dipper lived in a large castle with Mabel's pet Waddles. They never wanted for anything and always got what they wanted. The prince was very protective of his sister and did whatever he could to keep harm from coming to her. Mabel lived an enchanted life, a life most girls would only dream of. "

"What did my dress look like?" Mabel asks.

"Your dress was very beautiful." Tyrone replies. "Pink and purple with a long skirt and sequence all over. And your crown was made of pure diamonds."

"I always wanted a crown made of diamonds!" Mabel smiles, now grabbing her tissue box and snatching a tissue out. She then blows her nose into it.

"Princess Mabel's life never saw a dark day that is until she met a greedy prince named Gideon." Tyrone continues. "Gideon had always loved Mabel, but she never cared for him."

"I don't care for him now." Mabel says.

"But despite what Gideon wanted, the princess knew that her brother would not let him get near her and she was right." Tyrone continues. "Dipper sent the boy packing and gave him a warning that if her ever came near princess Mabel, well that scene wouldn't have pretty. But the princess was happy to have her brother there to protect her."

"But what about the guards?" Mabel asks. "The castle should have guards right?"

"Well yes, but your brother did a better job of looking out for you than they did." Tyrone replies, getting a laugh from Mabel. "And he vowed to always look after you no matter what."

"That sounds like Dipper alright." Mabel smiles, as she lays back down. "What happens next?"

"Well after Dipper got rid of Gideon, everything went back to normal for Princess Mabel." Tyrone continues. "She never had to worry about Gideon anymore and her enchanted life went back to normal. The end."

"That was a good story." Mabel says as she sneezes into her tissue. "Could you make me more tea please?"

"Sure." Tyrone nods. "Blueberry as that's your favorite."

"Thanks Tyrone." Mabel thanks him.

Smiling to the girl, Tyrone now leaves the room to go make Mabel more tea. After five minutes, Tyrone returns to the room with Mabel's tea to find Mabel fast asleep with several tissues gripped in her hands.

Tyrone now places her tea on the night stand that separates her and Dipper's bed and takes a seat back in the chair. Watching as Mabel slept, the clone doesn't hear nor notice Dipper enter the room. He is carrying a bag in his hands.

"How is she?" Dipper asks, now catching Tyrone's attention.

"Oh she's good." Tyrone answers, now turning back to Mabel. "I think she'll be feeling better real soon."

"That's good to hear." Dipper replies. "I'm going to take these things downstairs and after that, I'll be back up to take over."

Turning on his heels, Dipper now leaves the room, leaving his clone to care for his sister.

* * *

So what did you all think? If you want to see more one-shots like these and have any ideas you want me to use, please don't hesitate to let me know. With this pairing very scarce here, I want to create more fics dedicated to them. If nothing else,

**Review Please! **

**A/N: Please check my profile for the latest update!**


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 2: First Meeting

Stanford decided to throw another weekend party at the Mystery Shack for teenagers. There was a fee to enter the party as well as an exit fee of fifteen dollars just as it was at the last party. Three boys overheard Stan's fee to leave the party and began panicking about where they would get the other five dollars for each of them in order to leave the party. Pounding on the window, the boys were screaming for help hoping someone would hear and help them.

Inside the shack, the party is in full swing as the same party goers from the previous party have arrived including the town's richest resident, Pacifica Northwest. Outside the shack, Dipper is once again seated with Wendy at the ticket stand taking the entrance fee from and handing out tickets to the anxious teenagers who wish to enter the shack to attend the party.

Still unable to talk to Wendy like a normal person, Dipper has constructed yet another 'plan' so to hope things go a lot smoother the second time around. Taking yet another entrance fee from another teenager, Dipper hands the girl her admit one ticket.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack and have fun." Dipper says to the girl with a plastered on smile.

"Man that party looks pretty wild." Wendy speaks up, having turned to look in the window. "I have got to get in there."

Seeing this as another chance to impress Wendy, Dipper perks up.

"I'll cover for you!" Dipper speaks up. "You go in, enjoy the party, and I'll cover the stand."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asks. "I mean you'll be out here alone."

"I'm sure." Dipper says, conjuring up his confidence. "I can handle this crowd."

"Alright, thanks Dipper." Wendy cheers, now jumping out of her seat. "If you weren't covering the stand alone, I'd ask you to dance at the next song. Maybe next time huh?"

With that, Wendy now runs inside to join the party and begins dancing to the current techno song.

Hearing her say _'maybe next time'_ shatters the boy's heart and what confidence he was able to muster up into a million pieces along with his smile changing to a frown. Of all the nights for his new plan to go down the drain, this had to be the night. Why did he tell Wendy that he would cover the stand for her while she enjoys the party? Now that she is inside with the party, he is outside, alone, and without his crush there to make the night go smoothly. What a mess!

Now spotting his sister Mabel outside on the porch of the shack fanning herself with what looks like a party flyer, Dipper begins rethinking his entire plan, now bringing to mind a certain off kilter copier in his uncle's office. Maybe all isn't lost for the evening.

"Mabel!" Dipper calls out to her over the rowdy teens.

Mabel now turns his direction with Dipper silently cheering that she overheard him over the rowdy crowd.

"Hey dipping sauce!" Mabel greets to her twin, now approaching the table. "What are you doing out here? The party is inside and it is so much fun! Kids are taking turns swinging from the crystal ball! You have got to see it!"

"I wish I could Mabel, but I volunteered to cover the ticket stand with Wendy tonight." Dipper informs her. "But that's not going so well as she's inside while I'm out here. I told her I'd cover the stand while she enjoys the party. Why did I do that? I am such an idiot!"

"That sucks bro." Mabel replies.

"I know, but that could all change if I were inside with her." Dipper continues, now giving Mabel a sweet smile with puppy dog eyes.

"Dipper, why are you looking at me like that?" Mabel asks, looking uneasy at her brother's facial expression.

"Mabel, how would you like to do your dear twin brother a favor?" Dipper asks, his sweet smile and puppy eyes unmoving.

"What's the favor exactly?" Mabel asks in confusion.

"I need for you to cover the ticket stand while I finally get my chance to dance with Wendy." Dipper says. "I didn't get my chance at the last party because of _Robbie _and I'm hoping to get my chance this time."

Seeing the look on Dipper's face, Mabel couldn't deny her brother the one thing he's been wanting for as long as she can remember.

"You know what, you go on in and get your dance." Mabel replies with a smile and nod. "I'll take care of things here. I had my fun, so now it's your turn. Candy and Grenda left early so it's no problem."

"Oh thank you Mabel, you are the best!" Dipper cheers, quickly engulfing Mabel in a hug. "I promise I'll get someone to come out and help you."

"Who?" Mabel asks.

"Oh you'll see." Dipper replies.

Releasing her, Dipper runs inside the shack with a party flyer tightly gripped in his hands. Upon entering, he spots Wendy across from him sitting on the couch by herself. Seeing this puts a smile on his face as he quickly makes his way across the dance floor to the teenager.

"Hey Wendy!" Dipper cheerfully greets as he plants himself on the couch next to her.

"Hey Dipper." Wendy greets. "Glad you could join in on the fun. Hey if you're here, who's covering the tickets?"

"Mabel." Dipper simply answers. "I came in to make a few copies of these flyers and after that, I'll be right back here."

"Cool, I'll save the next dance for you." Wendy replies with a smile.

A wide smile finds its way onto Dipper's face, but on the inside, he could swear his heart is doing back flips!

"Alright then, I'll be right back!" Dipper nearly screams in excitement.

Hopping off the couch, Dipper makes a b-line for his uncle's office. Placing the flyer on the desk, Dipper opens the copier and jumps on.

"Here's to the best night of my life!" Dipper says, his wide smile unmoving.

Pressing the copy button, a scan of Dipper is made. The copy results now appear in the copy results tray. Jumping off the copier, Dipper grabs the paper and places it on the floor. From the paper emerges the copy of Dipper which is soon staring into the original version's brown eyes.

"Hey Tyrone!" Dipper greets to his copy.

"Hey Dipper." Tyrone greets back. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Stan is throwing another party and Wendy is saving the next dance for me!" Dipper squeals with excitement. "I need you to cover the ticket stand with Mabel while I go dance with Wendy."

"Mabel?" Tyrone asks in confusion.

"Yes Mabel, my sister." Dipper replies. "She's outside. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Whoa, hold on a minute rambo." Tyrone speaks up, grabbing on to the anxious boy. "We need to consider the variables here before you get your dance with Wendy. One of those variables is Robbie. He could be here tonight and that will blow your entire night not to mention your plan."

"I didn't see him on the dance floor or with Wendy when I spotted her on the couch." Dipper replies. "So hopefully he doesn't show up so I can get the chance to dance with Wendy. No Robbie, no problem!"

"If I were you, I would consider every possible variable that could ruin your chances." Tyrone continues. "Think about it Dipper."

"If we keep standing here talking about what could possibly stand in my way, something will!" Dipper replies, anxious to get to the dance floor. "You're going to cover the ticket stand with Mabel while I get my dance, end of story!"

Grabbing the clone's arm, Dipper drags Tyrone out of the office. Traveling through the halls, across the dance floor without being seen by Soos, Wendy, Stan, Pacifica, or anyone else familiar, the two soon find themselves outside with the rowdy crowd of teens waiting to get into the party.

"This crowd looks larger from the last party Stan threw." Tyrone says, observing the line of teens extending out towards the forest.

"Well the last party was successful, so Stan figured throwing another party would bring in more money." Dipper answers, he and Tyrone now reaching the table. "Now, you'll sit here with Mabel while I go dance with Wendy."

Tyrone now takes a seat next to Mabel.

"Mabel, this is Tyrone." Dipper says, introducing his clone to his twin. "He's my clone and he'll help you with the ticket stand."

Tyrone gives the girl a small smile and waves.

"Dipper, did you use the copy thingy that copies people again?" Mabel asks.

"Yes Mabel, that's how Tyrone is here." Dipper answers. "Now you two will be covering the tickets while I finally get my chance with Wendy. Nothing can ruin this night!"

Unable to contain himself, Dipper now runs back inside to the party, particularly to Wendy.

"Hi Tyrone!" Mabel greets the clone with a brace filled smile.

"Hi Mabel." Tyrone greets back. "So how many tickets have you sold so far?"

"About twelve or fifteen, give or take." Mabel replies, now taking an admissions fee from yet another anxious teen and handing them an admit one ticket. "Now thirteen or sixteen sold."

"This party has quite a turn out." Tyrone comments. "The line extends to the forest."

"Yep and this party is much bigger than the last party gruncle Stan threw." Mabel replies, handing out another ticket. "You should see the kids who are taking turns swinging from the disco ball."

"Hey, how about we have a race." Tyrone suggests, now getting the girl's attention. "Whoever sells the most tickets has to buy the winner ice cream after the party."

"Is that a challenge?" Mabel asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is." Tyrone replies with a devious smile. "Do you accept?"

"You're on!" Mabel squeals, she and Tyrone now shaking hands to make the deal official. "Oh and I like vanilla ice cream."

"I'll keep that in mind _if_ you win." Tyrone laughs, now handing out an admit one ticket having taken an admissions fee.

* * *

Inside the shack, Dipper is seated on the couch talking to Wendy.

"So gruncle Stan figured that by throwing this party, he can make money while also advertising some of his merchandise." Dipper continues. "Quite the turn out huh?"

"Well he knows how to throw one swinging party." Wendy replies, watching as a break dancer begins cutting up in the middle of the dance floor and drawing a crowd. "Too bad Robbie is sick and couldn't attend this party. He would have loved to see that break dancing maniac."

"_Robbie is sick!" _Dipper mentally cheers_. " .Ever!"_

"Oh too bad." Dipper replies, pretending to be concerned for Robbie. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Stomach flu." Wendy replies. "Yea he got it from Thomas."

"You mean the guy with the van?" Dipper inquires.

"Yep, that's Thomas." Wendy says turning back to Dipper. "I told Robbie being around him would be a bad idea, but he just doesn't listen. I think he might have eaten behind him, not sure, but when I saw him the next day, he was ill."

"Poor Robbie." Dipper says as he shakes his head. "So do you want to dance?"

"Yea sure, I guess so." Wendy smiles as she sets her drink on the floor by the couch.

Dipper now hops off the couch and darts to the floor with Wendy following behind the hyper pre-teen. Despite the song being a fast upbeat tune, Dipper is enjoying his time with Wendy without any interruptions and is overjoyed that his biggest obstacle is out sick with the stomach flu. He didn't need his new plan just to get his dance with Wendy after all.

* * *

Outside at the ticket stand, Tyrone and Mabel are continuing to collect admissions fees and hand out tickets. From what it appears, Mabel's ticket roll has thinned considerably while Tyrone has a bit of ways to go before his roll thins out.

"Oh and I like my ice cream in a waffle cone." Mabel smiles as she looks out the corner of her left eye at Tyrone. "A BIG waffle cone."

"The night isn't over yet." Tyrone laughs.

* * *

Ok, I know this wasn't exactly a Tyrone/Mabel fully, but it has something here for DipperxWendy fans as well, so everybody wins! Reviewer Illusion, this one is for you. Next request: Tyrone is taken in by Stanford Pines as the twins' head back home at the end of summer.

**A/N:** If anyone has requests for DipperxWendy one-shots, I'd be happy to write them and I'll write them in the order I receive them.


	3. Summer's End

Chapter 3: Summer's End

A/N: Before going on with the chapter, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed so far! I truly appreciate it a lot! To reviewers Guest and Illusion, I am very glad you loved my last story chapter. If you love this story compilation, you probably will want to check out my other story Child of Destiny. You may be surprised by what you read, in a good way of course. Also, for last chapter's score, Mabel won the race and Tyrone bought her ice cream if anyone is wondering lol.

* * *

Today's date is August 14th, 2012 and the fall season has begun setting in in the state of Oregon. The summer heat has already dissipated into cooler days and nights with the long days the summer brought withdrawing with each passing day. This has signified the end of another joyous summer and the start of the darker days to come. In one particular Oregon residence, two people are saying good bye to yet another summer along with the state until their visit next summer.

A pair of socks are now placed into the blue travel bag next to a blue vest followed by the '3' journal. With the release of a sigh, the blue travel bag is now zipped up.

"I can't believe another summer has come and gone." Mabel says, now folding up another sweater and placing it in her pink travel bag. "It seems like yesterday that we arrived here and now we're heading back to California. It all happened so fast."

"Yea, time does fly when we are working our summer away in the mystery shop." Dipper replies. "Now it's time to say good-bye once again. Back to yet another crazy school year and I won't have Wendy there to talk about how horrible my days have been with her comforting me in the process."

"You'll have me there dipping sauce." Mabel replies, fully turning to her brother. "I'm a good listener and you know my advice is always right."

"I know Mabes, I know." Dipper replies with a sigh, now taking a seat next to his travel bag on the bed. "I just can't believe it's all over and so quickly."

"Me neither, but every good thing must come to an end." Mabel cheerfully replies as she folds up yet another sweater. "I had fun this summer despite having to work in the shop."

"Yea and Tyrone did make this summer better." Dipper says, lying down on his empty bed. "He helped me realize the only one in my way when it comes to Wendy is me."

"I could have told you that." Mabel giggles as she places another sweater in her travel bag. "You're such a dork around Wendy."

Just then Dipper sits up and snaps his attention to Mabel, despite the girl's back being turned to him.

"Oh my gosh Tyrone!" Dipper nearly screams. "Mabel, where is Tyrone?"

"The last time I saw him, he was outside on the swing set outback." Mabel replies continuing to pack her travel bag. "Why?"

Turning back around to face Dipper, Mabel is suddenly hit with a gust of wind and now noticing that her brother is no longer in the room with her.

"Dipper?" Mabel calls out.

Having made it to the first floor of the shack, Dipper runs out the door and to the back of the shack to the swing set. Noticing the swing is deserted, Dipper suddenly remembers the last place he and Tyrone were during the shack's summer party.

"I believe I know where he is." Dipper says to himself.

Making his way to the roof, to Wendy's goof off spot, he now spots his replica sitting in the lounge chair tossing acorns at the target on the tree across from the roof.

"I figured you would come look for me here." Tyrone speaks up, now launching another acorn to towards the tree. "I thought you and Mabel would be gone by now."

"That's not for another forty five minutes." Dipper replies. "Why are you up here?"

"I have to stay out of sight right?" Tyrone answers as he launches another acorn towards the tree while not making eye contact with the classic version. "With you leaving for another year, I will be doing a lot of that."

This is what the younger pines never thought about. Neither he nor Mabel thought what the end of the summer would bring other than them saying good-bye to everyone for yet another year and heading back to California, back home where they belong. But most of all Dipper wasn't prepared as he never thought about what was to become of Tyrone after he and Mabel did leave Gravity Falls. Where would Tyrone go? What would he do without Dipper? Live in the twin's attic bedroom secretly without being discovered? Be destroyed by the waves of water? Many questions, but not many good answers.

"I'm sorry Tyrone." Dipper says with a sigh, now taking a seat on the roof. "I never thought ahead about what would happen to you after I left at the end of summer."

"Out of everything you do over think, I'm surprised this never came to mind!" Tyrone replies, his tone full of offense.

"Are you upset with me?" Dipper asks, now turning to Tyrone.

"I'm not happy if that says anything to you." Tyrone sternly says, now rising out of the lounge chair and approaching Dipper. "Why couldn't you think about this? Why couldn't you think about me and what would happen to me when you finally left Oregon? Just how long did you think the summer would last Dipper?!"

"Tyrone, I'm sorry, it never came to mind." Dipper replies to his clone.

"No of course it never came to mind!" Tyrone snaps. "You were so concerned about getting close to Wendy that you never stopped to think about what would happen to me after you were gone!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Dipper snaps back. "If it makes you feel any better, Mabel thought about you and asked me what would happen to you once we left. She is very concerned about you!"

"Is she the only one?" Tyrone asks, crossing his arms.

"Of course not." Dipper replies calmly. "For the sake of it all, you're me! I have to worry about you and what would happen to you once I'm gone for an entire year. I would take you home, but I think my mom would be a little suspicious if she saw two of me running around the house. A switch off would not work with her, trust me. It could work with our dad if he is tired enough, but the only one who would know the two of us apart is Mabel."

"I wish more than ever I could go home with you and Mabel." Tyrone says releasing a hefty sigh. "Instead I'm fated to be destroyed by water like the other copies. I wish more than ever I had a home to call my own."

"I wish you did too and that's what concerns Mabel and I the most." Dipper says, placing a hand on Tyrone's shoulder. "If I could take you home with us, trust me I would, but it would take some very heavy convincing for my parents to think they aren't seeing two of me."

"That would be kind of crazy huh?" Tyrone says lightly laughing.

"With my parents, you have no idea." Dipper says, also lightly laughing.

"So what do we do now?" Tyrone asks.

"We enjoy what moments we have left." Dipper suggests as he and Tyrone now take a seat on the roof.

"This has been some summer huh?" Tyrone begins.

"You said it." Dipper replies. "From the day Mabel and I arrived here, I thought it was going to be one boring summer, but we found out that same day it was going to be everything but. Gnomes, cursed wax figures, and the day we met Gideon, that really started it all."

"I remember that story." Tyrone replies. "That's one name I'll never be able to get of my memory bank."

"Well that's why you are the copy of me." Dipper nods. "No matter what I did to forget about him, I could never forget about that chubby evil face. When he shrank me and Mabel, I was more than determined to kick him to the other side of Oregon when we were restored back to normal size."

"Yep, I remember that thought." Tyrone laughs. "Being you isn't all it's cracked up to be. Oh, remember when we tried to impress Wendy at the party and made so many copies just to make sure your plan was flawless?"

"Boy what a mess that was." Dipper laughs. "You know number three and four never came back right?"

"Oh yea." Tyrone nods. "I wonder what happened to them. However it is amazing how Robbie was able to get his bike without catching up to them."

"That is a mystery even to me." Dipper replies, now leaning back on his hands. "They could be anywhere by now. Just hope their doing ok."

"Me too." Tyrone says, also leaning back on his hands. "You know Dipper, I see you and Mabel as my family. I know I'm a copy of you, but I truly see you two as my brother and sister."

"Really?" Dipper perks up. "You do?"

"Of course." Tyrone answers, now turning to Dipper. "And to have a sister like Mabel would be something; always happy, always smiling, never a dull moment. That's the type of sister that I would wish for."

"Well Tyrone, no need in wishing because you do have Mabel as a sister." Dipper jokingly elbows his clones. "But trust me, her constant happy state isn't all it's cracked up to be. There are days where I wish she knew what it was like to be serious for once."

"Well on those serious days, be happy you have someone there to lighten your mood." Tyrone says. "I know if I ever had a horrible day, I know I would want Mabel to brighten my day. You're lucky to have her and look at it this way; she's the light while you're the dark. Like Ying and Yang."

"I never thought of it that way." Dipper sighs. "I know I'm lucky to have her and I would pretty much be nothing without her."

"That's because you two are like two sides of a coin." Tyrone says. "You can't have a heads without a tails."

"Which would I be?" Dipper wonders.

"The tails." Tyrone laughs.

"You would say that!" Dipper laughs, playfully shoving Tyrone.

"Hey, you gotta give me something." Tyrone says, his laughing dissipating.

"So now what do we do?" Dipper inquires.

"Well, it's time you and Mabel got going while I find some place in this world to live." Tyrone replies. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm you after all so you know I'll be resourceful in finding my own way."

"You know what, I know the perfect place for you to live." Dipper informs Tyrone, a certain home stead now coming to mind.

"Really?" Tyrone asks, perking up. "Where?"

Inside the shack's shop, Mabel is talking to Wendy and Soos.

"Man, I'm really going to miss you Ham bone." Soos says, he and Mabel now exchanging hugs. "I was getting so use to having you around."

"It's only for one year Soos." Mabel replies as she releases the man child. "I'll be back next year. Not to mention I can call and check up on you guys on weekends and holidays."

"I was so use to having you around too Mabel." Wendy says, now hugging the girl. "I see you as my little sister and didn't look forward to this time of year when you guys leave to go back home."

"Awe thanks Wendy." Mabel replies, a few tears shedding from her eyes as she releases Wendy. "I see you as my older sister and I don't want to leave either. I've gotten so use to you guys. Games with Soos, hanging out with you here during your shift, seeing gruncle Stan's antics; I'm going to miss it for an entire year."

"Well at least you'll have Dipper there to look after you." Wendy reminds her. "He's a good brother and he does his best by you."

"I know he does." Mabel laughs. "I'm lucky to have him."

Just then, Tyrone enters Mabel's mind.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel says as she turns away from Wendy. "I almost forgot about him!"

"Forgot about who?" Wendy asks, noticing the sudden shocked expression on Mabel's face.

"I forgot about Ty—" Mabel halts her thought upon seeing Dipper and Tyrone enter the shop.

Wendy and Soos both blink to ensure they aren't seeing double.

"Dipper, dude, I'm like seeing two of you." Soos speaks up, eyeballing Tyrone.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my clo—distant cousin Tyrone." Dipper introduces. "He's the first cousin on our mother's side of the family. My mother said that she knew of a cousin that looked just like me and she was right."

"Hey everyone." Tyrone greets.

"So that means that we have a cousin that looks just like me!" Mabel says, her tone perking up. "I bet she's on our dad's side of the family."

"Maybe Mabel." Dipper replies with a nod. "Maybe."

"Man, I'm gonna miss you kids." Stanford's voice says as he enters the shop. "It's going to be so empty around here without you guys. I'm going to miss Mabel's smile and laughter that brightens my day and Dipper's conspiracy theories that made no sense to me."

Dipper rolls his eyes at that statement.

"And I'm going to miss—" Stanford begins but halts upon seeing Tyrone.

"Ok why am I seeing two of you Dipper?" Stanford asks, eyeballing Tyrone.

"Hi, I'm Tyrone." Tyrone speaks up. "I'm Dipper and Mabel's cousin from their mother's side of the family. I'm sorry I didn't inform you I was coming to see the twins during the summer, but I recently lost my parents and didn't know where else to turn. Dipper and Mabel are the only family I could turn to during my painful time."

"Sorry to hear that Tyrone." Stanford nods. "That's never easy."

"I know." Tyrone replies. "However, I overheard you saying how empty this place is going to be without the twins here and if you would allow me, I would like to take up residence here. I can't bear to return to my parents' home as the memories of them passing would be too much to bear."

Having heard Tyrone's explanation, Stanford nods in agreement.

"Alright, I can do that for you." Stanford replies. "I could use the company around here along with some help in the shop. You don't have any theories you would like to share do you?"

"Not to my knowledge." Tyrone replies.

"Good." Stanford says, a smile forming. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"

"I'm going to miss you too gruncle Stan." Dipper mumbles to himself.

A car horn can now be heard outside the shack's shop that gets everyone's attention.

"Well that's our ride back to the homestead." Mabel speaks up. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Wendy says as she and Soos group hug Mabel once more. "Call us when you get home."

"I will." Mabel replies, now hugging Tyrone.

"Take care Sis and see you next year." Tyrone says as Mabel releases him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Mabel says, now grabbing her bag.

With one last wave, Mabel is out the door to meet her parents at the car. With her mother standing outside the car, she now embraces her daughter.

"Gruncle Stan, take good care of my cousin." Dipper says to the older man. "He's a good guy."

"Well if he's as good as you say he is, he's in good hands." Stanford says, placing an arm around Tyrone's shoulder. "I'll take care of him as if he were my own."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dipper mumbles now turning to Wendy. "It's been fun Wendy. Too bad we didn't get the chance to really hang out this past summer."

"I know, but next year right?" Wendy smiles to the young pines. "See you in a year and take care of yourself and Mabel."

"You know I will." Dipper nods, trying to keep his tears from surfacing. "You guys take care."

"You be safe man." Tyrone says to Dipper as the boy turns to him. "Don't forget about what I taught you this summer."

"You know I won't." Dipper replies to him. "We'll be in touch."

Dipper now grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder as he begins heading towards the door. Stopping, he turns and faces everyone one last time. Giving them a weak smile, he now heads out the door to meet his parents and Mabel at the car. He is greeted by his mother, father, and Mabel who all hug him. Mr. Pines loads both Mabel and Dipper's bags into the trunk of their car as Mrs. Pines seats the twins in the back seat.

With the twins safely in the car, Mr. and Mrs. Pines now climb in the car. The younger pines now turn to his window and notices Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Tyrone standing on the porch. Giving them a wave, the car now pulls away as it begins on its journey back to Piedmont, California.

* * *

I almost shed a tear while writing this, imagining just how the summer would end for the Pines twins once they headed back home to California at the end of summer. Mon-ra, this one is for you and I hope you enjoyed it!

The next one-shot for this gala will be a mystery for now, but I'm sure it will be something worth reading!

**Review Please!**


	4. Versus Mabel Part I

Chapter 4: Versus Mabel Part I

'Do you ever wonder what a mirror image of yourself would be like? Would that person that you see be the exact copy of you inside and out?'

* * *

"But you promised Dipper!" Mabel whines as she watches her brother gather supplies to be placed into his backpack. "You said you'd solve that mystery tomorrow and play Candy Land with me!"

"I'm sorry Mabel, but I have to solve this mystery today." Dipper replies as he begins packing his supplies into his backpack. "If I don't solve it today, I may never get another chance to do this again. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"You will see another giant eyeball in this lifetime Dipper!" Mabel continues. "You said today would strictly be our day to hang out together! I want my time that you promised me Dipper!"

"Mabel, please!" Dipper sternly says to his sister, now turning to her. "I know what I said, but I have been looking to solve this mystery since I found my journal. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to find this creature, get pictures for proof, and add this to my list of solved mysteries. I promise that once I return from locating this creature, I will come back and play candy land with you ok?"

"Yea and then another mystery will come up behind that." Mabel angrily mumbles to herself as she takes a seat on her bed.

"How about this." Dipper begins as he places his backpack on his back. "How about you come and solve the mystery with me? That way you'll have the time I promised you and we'll get to solve one great mystery all in one. How about it?"

"No thank you." Mabel sadly replies. "You go on ahead, I'll just stay here."

Seeing the sad expression on his sister's face, Dipper approaches Mabel and hugs her.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise Mabel and that this was so sudden." Dipper whispers to her. "I promise that once I come back, you'll have my complete undivided attention. We'll play Candy Land, Cards, whatever you wish ok?"

Mabel sadly nods as she lightly returns the hug. Releasing Mabel, Dipper flashes her a smile and makes his way out of the room, now on his way to solve the mystery that he's been itching to solve since the start of the summer. Having watched her twin exit the room, Mabel sadly sighs.

"Stupid mysteries and stupid Dipper." Mabel mumbles. "Every time we make plans to hang out, one of those mysteries always has to get in the way! As much as I love solving those with him, he promised me that we would hang out today, but no, he couldn't even do that! Some stupid giant eyeball was more important than me!"

Waddles now enters the room and notices Mabel sitting on her bed with a sad expression on her face. Making his way over to her, Waddles now climbs on the bed and cuddles up next to Mabel. Having not noticed Waddles enter the room and feeling something rubbing against her left arm, Mabel turns to her left and spots Waddles rubbing against her arm. Seeing him brings a small smile to her face.

"Hi boy." Mabel greets to her pet, now petting him. "I didn't notice you come in. At least you won't leave me right?"

Waddles oinks with his oinks forming the words to Mabel: No Mabel.

"You're such a good pet." Mabel says, picking Waddles up and placing him in her lap. "I wish you could play Candy Land with me. I bet you'd win every game wouldn't you boy?"

Waddles rubs against Mabel's chin with Mabel laughing at Waddles show of affection.

"You know Waddles." Mabel begins. "I wish I had a sister, another twin who is just like me so that way when Dipper is too busy to hang out with me, I could have someone to hang out with instead of waiting on him to come back. While I wish Dipper didn't have to solve that mystery today, it would be nice to have a sister to play with when he breaks his promises like today."

Suddenly, an idea now comes to the chocolate haired girl with a smile forming and her sad expression completely disappearing.

"Waddles, I just came up with the perfect idea!" Mabel nearly screams to her pig with excitement. "Dipper has been able to make copies of himself whenever he needed to impress Wendy, so why not do what he did and make myself a sister? After all, she'll be serving the same purpose as Dipper's copies and that will be to hang out with me! What do you think boy?"

Waddles oinks in agreement with Mabel.

"I knew you'd agree with me!" Mabel says with her excitement spilling over. "And I know the exact place and thing to make my very own sister! However, I may have to distract gruncle Stan incase he suspects anything."

Immediately turning her attention to the nightstand, Mabel spots the instructions to her Candy Land game. Grinning, she grabs them and looks them over.

"Perfect." Mabel says. "Now it's time to go meet my new sister. Let's go boy."

Making her way out of the room, Mabel and Waddles quickly makes their way to Stanford's office. Entering the office, Mabel notices that Stanford is nowhere to be found.

"Great, he's not here." Mabel cheers. "Now's my chance!"

"Now's your chance what?" Stanford's voice speaks to the right of the girl.

Having heard her great uncle speak to her, Mabel now turns to the older man and notices him entering the office. A nervous smile finds its way onto her face.

"Um, now's my chance to make a copy of my Candy Land game instructions." Mabel says, holding the instruction pamphlet up in front of her. "I need to make a copy so that Dipper will have a set for when we play the game later."

"Is that all?" Stanford asks, cocking an eyebrow. "Just refill the paper tray when you're done. I think there are three sheets left in there."

"You got it gruncle Stan." Mabel smiles.

With that, Stanford now leaves the office. Placing the instructions on the table next to the copier, Mabel flips the top of the printer open and jumps on the platform. Smiling wide, Mabel presses the copy button as a scan of her begins. With the scan of her now complete, the results appears in the results tray just as Mabel jumps off the printer. Flipping the lid down, Mabel grabs the sheet and places it on the floor as an exact replica of her emerges from the paper.

"It worked!" Mabel cheers. "Waddles it worked! I now have a sister!"

The copy looks herself over and now turns to Mabel.

"Hi, my name is Mabel." Mabel greets to her copy. "And this is my pet Waddles."

The copy briefly turns to Waddles and then turns back to Mabel.

"Let me repeat that." Mabel corrects herself. "This is Waddles. I won him at the mystery fair not too long ago."

"I know." The replica speaks up. "When you and Dipper went back in time and you won him over and over, that was so cool! That is until Pacifica won him, but when Dipper saw how sad you were, he decided to correct things and you had Waddles back!"

"YAY! You remember that too!" Mabel cheers. "Now it's time I gave you a name. Hmm, let me think."

Looking her replica over, Mabel begins thinking of a name to give her copy. It can't be just any name, but a good name that suits her.

"It would be awkward to name you Mabel 2, so that won't work." Mabel continues thinking. "And I can't name you my last name because that would be too weird."

"Definitely not those two." The replica replies.

As Mabel continues thinking of a name for her replica, Waddles now looks between the two girls, trying to figure out which is his Mabel thanks to the close resemblance of the two. Continuing to think, a name now comes to the sweater wearer.

"Catherine!" Mabel and the replica say in unison.

"Your name will be Catherine." Mabel smiles. "I've always loved that name so hi Catherine, my new twin sister!"

"I love that name too." The replica, now known as Catherine speaks up. "That is what you wish you were named instead of Mabel."

"I KNOW!" Mabel nearly screams with happiness.

Bubbling over with excitement, Mabel and Catherine now engulf each other in a death grip of a hug.

"I now have a twin sister!" Mabel nearly screams, now releasing Catherine. "We also have a twin brother named Dipper, but you'll meet him later. Come on Catherine, we have lots to talk about and games to play!

"Candy Land is my favorite game!" Catherine reveals. "I just love the candy cane ladders!"

"Me too!" Mabel replies. "I especially love the peppermint pin wheels and the peanut brittle roads! I wish it were real candy and peanut brittle so I can eat it!"

"Let's go play!" Catherine says, now grabbing Mabel's hand and running out of the office with her.

Forest

Having traveled deep into the forest, Dipper is keeping a very sharp eye on his surroundings and with his fully loaded camera in hand, he is determined to take a picture for Mabel's scrapbook to commemorate yet another mystery that was successfully solved.

"I hope I didn't make a wrong turn when following the directions to find this creature." Dipper says to himself as he continues walking through the forest. "The journal said to take a right at the crystal growing grounds, then make another right at the forest clearing, and then keep straight until I see the tree with the moss growing to the left. Behind that tree is a dark and cold area where I am surely going to run into-"

Now looking ahead of him, Dipper's movements come to a screeching halt with his eyes widening at what he sees in front of him.

"The giant eyeball." Dipper whispers.

Surely enough, Dipper is now facing the giant eyeball that his journal spoke of. Sitting within the dark and cold space of the forest, the eyeball has its eyelid closed and appears to be sleeping. It appears to be floating as well.

"Oh man, Mabel will never believe this when I show her the pictures!" Dipper silently cheers, now bringing his camera up to his right eye to begin his photo shooting. However, there is one thing that would have been a good idea for him to check before taking his pictures…..

Pressing the shudder button, the flash goes off along with his picture being taken. The flash of the camera has gotten the attention of both Dipper and the giant eyeball.

"Oh man, I should have made sure the flash was off before doing that!" Dipper silently scolds himself. "I hope that didn't disturb it and know that I was responsible for that."

The eyelid of the eyeball now opens with the eyeball turning to Dipper. Seeing the eyeball staring directly at him, Dipper has lost his motivation to move a muscle. Moving from its comfort zone of the dark cold space, the eye now approaches Dipper with its eyelid forming the emotion of anger/irritation/aggravation.

"You know I am really sorry for that." Dipper nervously says to the eyeball that is now just inches from his own face. "I should have checked the flash before doing that. Better yet, I should have gotten permission from you before doing any flash photography. So pals?"

The eyeball continues to glare at Dipper with Dipper still not being able to allow himself to move, not even an inch.

"_It's a good thing Mabel did the laundry yesterday because I'm going to really need to change my shorts when I get home!" _Dipper mentally says to himself.

Mystery Shack (Attic)

"I win!" Catherine shouts, now moving her peppermint player piece to the END area of the game. "Now that completely ties us."

"Yep, it sure does." Mabel replies as she writes her and Catherine's scores down on the score pad. "So you want to go again?"

"Nah, let's play cards." Catherine requests. "And do you know what card game I want to play?"

3, 2, 1….

"Spades!" Both girls say in unison.

"Alright." Mabel replies with a nod. "The cards are downstairs so I'll run right down, get them, and be right back. It's so good to have a sister!"

Turning on her heels, Mabel now exits the room. Catherine's happy expression now changes to a dark and devious one.

"Yes, it is good to have you as a sister too." Catherine begins. "But clearly, there can only be one Mabel Pines and that one will be me!"

With a devious grin appearing, Catherine now turns to Waddles. Noticing the evil expression on the girl's face, Waddles begins backing away from Catherine.

"I almost forgot about you." Catherine says, now approaching the pig. "Listen to me breakfast bacon! I know how close you and Mabel are and I won't have you getting involved in and ruining what I am planning! So I'm going to need you to come with me!"

With Waddles continuing to back away from Catherine, the replica now grabs the pig forcefully and drags him out of the room. Reaching the blue chest at the end of the hall, Catherine opens it with one hand while holding the pig tightly with the other. Despite the pig's squirming and squealing to get away from the girl, Catherine forcefully places Waddles inside the chest.

"Bye bye piggy." Catherine hatefully says to the pig.

Smirking, Catherine now slams the lid of the chest shut. Looking around for a reinforcement to keep the lid closed in the absence of the lock, Catherine now spots a box. Quickly grabbing the box, Catherine discovers the box to be heavy and perfect at keeping Waddles locked away and out of her way. Placing the box on top of the chest, Catherine dusts her hands off.

"That'll hold him." Catherine smirks as she re-enters the room. "Now it's time to become the true Mabel Pines while something _accidently_ happens to the original."

"I found the cards." Mabel's cheerful voice speaks as she now enters the room. "It took some time to find due to gruncle Stan not cleaning up the den, but here they are!"

"Great!" Catherine cheers, her expression quickly lightening up as she takes a seat on the floor. "I call first deal!"

"No fair, I was going to call first deal." Mabel laughs as she takes a seat on the floor in front of Catherine. "But since you are me, then technically I am calling first deal!"

Shuffling the deck in a unique manner, Mabel now distributes the cards between her and Catherine. With both sides dealt, Mabel begins checking her cards as is Catherine.

Feeling a certain emptiness in the room, Mabel looks around the room for Waddles.

"Hey, have you seen Waddles?" Mabel asks to her replica. "He was in here when I left."

"Oh he's outside." Catherine replies with a smile. "He wanted to go out so I walked him downstairs and let him out on the porch."

"It's about time for his daily outing anyway." Mabel replies, still looking at her cards. "Normally he goes without me, but it's a good thing you went with him. You're the greatest sister ever Catherine."

With Mabel smiling behind her cards, Catherine doesn't respond as behind her cards is the smile of the devil. If only Mabel knew what was being concealed by that copy of her sweet face….

TBC…

* * *

I know, I know, not a one-shot featuring Tyrone/Mabel or DipperxWendy but a two-part story suggested by Exoshon13. Exoshon13, this one is for you and I hope you like it! For everyone else, I hope you like it as well! Part II should be out soon, hopefully before Christmas. If not by then, then definitely before New Years. With Christmas being Tuesday, be sure to check out my Christmas story, Merry Christmas Mabel! That is my gift to you all!

**Review Please!**


	5. Versus Mabel Part II

Chapter 5: Versus Mabel Part II

'Mabel has made herself a sister and couldn't be happier about it. However, unbenoticed to her, Catherine is concealing a dark side. Will Mabel find out before it's too late?'

_Previously _

"Yes, it is good to have you as a sister too." Catherine begins. "But clearly, there can only be one Mabel Pines and that one will be me!"

With a devious grin appearing, Catherine now turns to Waddles. Noticing the evil expression on the girl's face, Waddles begins backing away from Catherine.

With Waddles continuing to back away from Catherine, the replica now grabs the pig forcefully and drags him out of the room. Reaching the blue chest at the end of the hall, Catherine opens it with one hand while holding the pig tightly with the other. Despite the pig's squirming and squealing to get away from the girl, Catherine forcefully places Waddles inside the chest.

"Bye bye piggy." Catherine hatefully says to the pig.

Mabel's 'sister' Catherine is evil and is planning to do away with Mabel when she gets the chance to. However, when Dipper made clones of himself, none of them turned out to be evil. So how did it happen to Catherine?

_The previous afternoon_

Stanford Pines was in his office counting the money he earned from his tours from that morning. After four successful tours that morning starting at 8am, Stanford accumulated a pretty good amount of revenue and the wad he is currently counting consists of nothing but fifty and one hundred dollar bills.

"Yet another successful day!" Stanford cheers, continuing to count his money. "Who can run a successful business and make a lot of money? This guy!"

Continuing to count his wad, Stanford now comes to the end of the roll and places his money down. Grabbing his tour register book, Stanford notices that the last sheet in the book is full, having written in his last tour takes from three days ago.

"It appears that I forgot to add more sheets after writing in my last tour's take." Stanford says rather nonchalantly. "I should have remembered to do that when the sheet became full. Well, time to get more sheets."

Getting to his feet, the old man makes his way over to the printer and grabs a hand full of printer paper that is sitting atop the printer. Before walking back to his desk, Stanford suddenly remembers that the printer tray needs to be re-filled.

"Just in case those kids need to use the printer." Stanford shrugs.

Placing the paper in his hands back down, Stanford now grabs another stack of paper, parchment paper. Thanks to his cataracts and having taken off his glasses, the old man couldn't exactly see what he was grabbing and assumed he was grabbing the same paper he had his hands on previously. With the parchment paper in hand, Stanford now opens the printer tray and chucks a load of the paper into the tray. Shutting it closed, he grabs a hand full of the parchment paper and makes his way back to his desk where he proceeds to add pages to his tour register book.

With the parchment paper in the printer, the paper now glows a bright green.

Having filled the register book with the amount of paper he needed, Stanford writes in the day's tours' revenue. Now placing the money in a safe deposit box under the desk, Stanford makes his way out of the office leaving the office door wide open. That is when Mabel runs into the office with Waddles, anxious to make a copy of herself so she can have a sister.

"Great, he's not here." Mabel cheers. "Now's my chance!"

With Mabel in the office with Waddles, Stanford obviously forgot something and returned to his office to find that his niece was about to use the printer.

"Now's your chance what?" Stanford's voice speaks to the right of the girl.

Having heard her great uncle speak to her, Mabel now turns to the older man and notices him entering the office. A nervous smile finds its way onto her face.

"Um, now's my chance to make a copy of my Candy Land game instructions." Mabel says, holding the instruction pamphlet up in front of her. "I need to make a copy so that Dipper will have a set for when we play the game later."

"Is that all?" Stanford asks, cocking an eyebrow. "Just refill the paper tray when you're done. I think there are three sheets left in there."

"You got it gruncle Stan." Mabel smiles.

When her great uncle left the office, obliviously forgetting that he just refilled the printer tray, Mabel had more than an ample opportunity to make a copy of herself. The copy resulted in the creation of Catherine.

_Present Time_

"I'm out." Mabel calls, now placing her cards on the floor. "The game goes to you once again Catherine."

"That's six in a row." Catherine replies as she lays her cards out. "Are you sure you're just not letting me win?"

"Of course not." Mabel laughs. "Ok, do you want to go again? I may even beat you this time."

"No, let's do something else." Catherine suggests. "Oh I know, let's make cookies!"

"You read my mind!" Mabel cheers, now picking up their playing cards and placing them on Dipper's bed. "What should we make? Buttermilk cookies? Sugar? Or what about chocolate chip?"

3..2..1..

"Sugar cookies!" Both Mabel and Catherine shout. "I just love sugar cookies!"

"Then that's what we'll make." Catherine nods.

"I just love my new sister!" Mabel squeals, now darting out of the room ahead of Catherine.

With Mabel out of sight, Catherine's body glows a light green aura with her evil grin reappearing. Taking a step out of the room, Catherine now looks to her right to the chest Waddles is in and chuckles evilly.

"One down, one left to go." Catherine says as she turns her vision back to the front of her.

Forest

Dipper is still face to face with the giant eyeball and with every muscle in his body still frozen from fear, his mind is shouting at him to RUN! Despite his mind screaming at him to flee, Dipper can't bring himself to move.

"So here's a little bit about me." Dipper begins. "My name is Dipper Pines and I have a twin sister named Mabel. She is just the cheeriest girl you could ever hope to meet and sometimes get annoyed by. There are times where I just want a day of quiet and she will just burst out saying the most random things! But that's Mabel for you."

Breaking into a laugh and hoping to relax the tense situation, Dipper halts his laughing noticing the eyeball is still glaring at him.

"So do you have any siblings?" Dipper asks, still hoping to lighten the mood. "I know I'm not the only one who has a sister."

Continuing to exchange looks with the eyeball, Dipper now notices the eyeball sprout five limbs from the eyelid. The limbs now open on the ends to reveal smaller eyeballs.

"_If you don't run now, you will regret it!"_ Dipper's mind screams to him.

"Ok, so nice talking to you and I'll catch you around!" Dipper says, now turning his right foot out to run. He has regained his ability to move!

From there, Dipper's body is suddenly hit with a burst of energy resulting in him breaking out into a run at break neck speed back towards the shack.

Mystery Shack (Kitchen)

Mabel and Catherine have laid out the ingredients they need to begin making their sugar cookies. Mabel is currently at the table rolling the cookie dough while Catherine is standing next to the stove having turned it on so it can heat up.

"So I say we add some sprinkles and maybe a few decorations to our cookies." Mabel says as she continues rolling her dough. "You know, something to make them really 'pop'!"

With Mabel's back turned to Catherine, she doesn't notice Catherine's evil smile appear.

"So I'm thinking red sprinkles or even green." Mabel continues as she gently molds the dough. "No, pink sprinkles! Pink makes a statement so we'll go with pink for sure!"

Continuing to listen to Mabel ramble on about her color sprinkles, Catherine now eyes a rolling pin that is sitting on the counter next to the stove. Quickly grabbing it, Catherine grips it tightly in her left hand.

"_I've listened to you long enough!" _Catherine mentally says to herself as she begins approaching the girl. "_Lights out Mabel!"_

Now standing just inches from Mabel, Catherine raises the rolling pin high above her head. Knowing exactly where she is going to hit Mabel, Catherine is about to bring the utensil down with force on the girl for when the Mabel suddenly turns around to Catherine. Seeing the rolling pin in her hands, Mabel eyes Catherine suspiciously with a wide smile appearing on Catherine's face.

"How did you know I needed that?" Mabel asks in her normally cheery voice.

"Well we are sisters with that sister's intuition." Catherine smiles as she hands Mabel the rolling pin.

"So pink sprinkles then?" Mabel asks.

"Sure." Catherine agrees continuing to smile.

Hugging Catherine once more, Mabel turns her back to her once again to continue working with the dough.

"Also, what do you think about the cookies having our initials on them?" Mabel asks, now flattening the dough with the rolling pin. "I would put our initials in different color frosting on the cookies. Like mine would be a pink 'M', Dipper's would be a blue 'D', and yours would be a red 'C'. I really can't wait for you to meet Dipper and I just realized that I'm not mad at him anymore. "

"The colored initial frosting is a really great idea Mabel." Catherine replies, trying to sound happy about Mabel's idea.

"You'd think I'd put your initial in pink like mine since we are technically the same person." Mabel continues. "But we can do something different, but don't expect that too much, ha-ha-ha!"

Folding her arms, Catherine rolls her eyes, furious that her first idea to knock Mabel off was foiled.

Mystery Shack (Forest Entrance)

Dipper has run from the deep of the forest back to the mystery shack at break neck speed. Now collapsing at the front door of the shack, Dipper begins catching his breath which is extremely thin at the moment. Turning to look behind him, Dipper notices that the giant eyeball hasn't followed him back to the shack.

"Good, I lost him." Dipper says through his heavy pants. "But at least I have a picture to remember this adventure!"

Having caught his breath enough, Dipper now enters the house and immediately makes his way to the attic, not bothering to look for Mabel right away. Entering the room, the younger pines notices the candy land game board spread out on Mabel's bed with a few of the game pieces scattered about on the floor.

"Ok." Is all Dipper could say.

Now placing his backpack on his bed, the deck of cards that Mabel and Catherine were using slides off the bed and drops onto his left foot. Feeling something hit him on the toes, Dipper looks down to spot the cards spilled all over his left foot.

"What was she doing up here while I was gone?" Dipper asks himself as he scoops the cards up and places them on the night stand.

Opening the third drawer on his side of the nightstand, Dipper grabs a pair of clean shorts and quickly makes his way to the bathroom. Within a minute, Dipper comes out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"That is much better." The pines exclaims.

Now making his way back to the room, the sound of small whimpers catches his ears.

"What the?" Dipper says to himself, continuing to listen to the whimpers.

Picking up the location of the whimpers, Dipper can hear that they are coming from the chest down the hall from he and Mabel's room. Walking to the chest, he can hear the whimpers more clearly. Removing the box from the top of the chest, Dipper opens the lid and spots Waddles.

"Waddles, what were you doing in there?" Dipper questions as he helps the pig out of the chest. "How did you get in there?"

Waddles clings tightly to Dipper while Dipper is trying to place him on the floor.

"Does Mabel know you were in there?" Dipper inquires to the animal as if he could understand him. "Come on, let's go find her. She might be wondering where you were."

Kitchen

Mabel and Catherine are placing the nicely cut and decorated cookies on the greased cookie sheets. Mabel now places the last cookie on the sheet and stands back to observe her and Catherine's handiwork.

"We did a pretty good job." Mabel nods with a smile.

"Yes we did and the pink sprinkles do make the cookies pop." Catherine agrees.

Smiling to her 'sister', Mabel grabs the cookie sheets and takes them to the stove to be placed in the oven. Her back is once again turned.

Seeing this as another opportunity to do away with Mabel classic, Catherine quickly grabs the nearest 'weapon' from the utensils that were used to make the cookies, which is a meat tenderizing mallet. Quietly approaching Mabel, Catherine grips the handle of the utensil tightly in both hands as she raises the mallet above her head. Knowing exactly where she plans to hit the girl, Catherine's evil smile reappears.

"_I will be true Mabel Pines!"_ Catherine mentally says to herself now stopping an inch from Mabel's back. "_Good-bye Mabel classic!"_

Just as Catherine is about to bring the mallet down on Mabel, Dipper's voice suddenly yells out: MABEL WATCH OUT!

* * *

Now we know why Catherine is corrupt, but what is going to be done to stop her exactly? Being made out of paper, she can be dissolved by water! Will Dipper be the one to destroy Mabel's 'sister' now witnessing Catherine's attempt to knock off his sister? Keep reading to find out in installment three!

Exotos315 and CrazyEnchancerdirectionergir l8, whose name is also Catherine, this one is for you! Hope you enjoyed this installment!

**Review Please!**


	6. Access Denied!

Chapter 6: Access Denied!

'Have you ever met someone who just doesn't seem to get the message when you say no? To them, the message is yes even when you've made yourself very clear? Well, Gideon is going to find out when someone says get lost, they mean it!'

* * *

"So today, I'll be going fishing with Grunckle Stan." Dipper says as he looks through the hall closet in the attic for his fishing reel. "He says that he wants to spend some quality time with me and teach me how to 'man' fish."

"What's man fishing?" Tyrone inquires in confusion as he watches the classic version continue rummaging through the closet.

"I'm not sure exactly." Dipper replies, now grabbing an old tackle box from the top shelf of the closet and handing it to Tyrone. "I think it has something to do with learning how to fish like men do. I'm not sure, but he did say that manly Dan man fishes with his sons. So maybe that's where he got the idea from."

"Oh Wendy's dad and her brothers." Tyrone says, shaking his head.

"Yep, the very same." Dipper says, now locating his fishing reel and grabbing it. "I've wanted to go fishing with Wendy and her family for the longest time, but never really had the nerve to ask Wendy. Plus her dad scares me."

"I can imagine." Tyrone replies. "I mean look how big he is. Just hearing you talk about him is making me afraid of him."

"So while I'm out 'man' fishing with Stan, you'll be here looking after Mabel." Dipper instructs to his clone as he closes the closet and makes eye contact with him. "This time she wasn't invited which means, she'll be here without me for a complete eight hours."

"Where are Soos and Wendy?" Tyrone inquires.

"Soos has the week off so he went back home to visit his family." Dipper answers. "And Wendy is out sick with Hay fever. She'll be out for the next three weeks, but at least she's getting paid for it."

"I bet Stan hates that." Tyrone laughs.

"You know he is." Dipper says, adding into the laughter. "He says that employees shouldn't get paid unless they are present to work, but since Wendy has been working for him for a while now, she earned the benefit of paid vacation and sick days off."

"Well at least she will not be without money." Tyrone nods. "Plus I'm sure Stan wouldn't want her father involved and therefore, won't try to renege on their contract."

"That's why he complaining silently." Dipper says, the two breaking out into laughter once more.

With the two boys laughing hysterically, they don't notice Mabel bounce into the area.

"Hey guys." Mabel greets to them, the two now turning to her.

"Hey Mabes." Dipper and Tyrone greet in unison.

"What are you two laughing at?" Mabel inquires. "I want to laugh too."

"Oh nothing, but I'm glad you're here." Dipper replies to his sister with his laugher dying down. "Listen Mabel, I'll be going fishing today with Stan so you'll be here with Tyrone until I return tonight."

"But why did he just invite you and not me?" Mabel asks, offended at not being invited along. "We had fun at our last family bonding day on the lake!"

"I know we did Mabel and I had fun with you there." Dipper replies as he places a hand on her shoulder. "But Stan said he just wanted it to be us today so he can teach me how to 'Man' fish."

"Man fish?" Mabel inquires in confusion. "What's man fish?"

"Don't worry yourself with the details Mabes." Dipper says. "But once I come back tonight, I'll tell you all about it ok?"

"Ok." Mabel smiles, now engulfing Dipper in a hug. "Have fun bro."

"I'll try." Dipper says as Mabel releases him. "Remember, I'm going fishing with Stan."

"Dipper, come on! What's taking you so long?!" Stan now calls out from downstairs. "I want to get out on the lake before anyone else does! I don't want that cop or that guy with the thick glasses to take the spot near the water falls! I'll run them both off the water just to get that spot!"

"Coming grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouts back. "Gotta go guys, but hey, you two have fun."

"You got it broseph." Mabel says giving Dipper a thumbs up.

"She's in good hands man." Tyrone promises as he places an arm around Mabel's shoulder.

Smiling at the two once more, Dipper now makes his way down the ladder leading to the first floor of the shack. From upstairs, Tyrone and Mabel can hear Dipper and Stanford leave the shack.

"Well, it's just you and I now." Mabel says turning to Tyrone.

"Sure is." Tyrone replies. "So what do you want to do?"

"SWEATER AND MAKE UP BUDDY!" Mabel screams in excitement. "I just bought some new makeup and I need a model to test the colors. After that, you can help me pick out the next colors for my new sweater. After that's done we can-"

"Whoa, Mabel slow down." Tyrone calmly replies to the bouncing girl. "Let's do one thing at a time here. I will be happy to help you pick out your new sweater colors, but I'm not very comfortable testing your makeup. So let's stick to the sweater ok?"

"Oh alright then." Mabel nods. "SWEATER BUDDY!"

Grabbing Tyrone by the right hand, Mabel drags him into the room. With the two in the room, Mabel begins loading Tyrone's arms down with balls of yarn as she explains what type of sweater she wants to create this time.

Gleeful Residence

Having come in from a performance at the tent of telepathy, Gideon is sitting on his bed gazing at his pocket sized picture of Mabel.

"Mabel Pines, today's performance was dedicated to you." Gideon says as he plants a kiss to the picture. "It had everything you love: white doves, glitter, sparkling stage lights, everything. Too bad you weren't there to see and enjoy it all thanks to that _brother_ of yours standing in our way of being together! But that's ok as today is the day that I convince you that we do have a future together and ask you for your hand once again."

Placing the picture back in his pocket, Gideon now gets to his feet as his facial expression changes from the smile he was holding to a dark frown.

"And once I have your hand, there will be no escaping from me this time!" Gideon hisses. "We will be bound together for life! You hear me? For life!"

Looking over at his desk to his make shift mystery shack layout, Gideon notices his two book and the pieces of his shattered amulet that he was able to salvage from the forest after Mabel destroyed it laying in front of the popsicle stick shack and its occupants' dolls.

"Thanks to you Mabel, I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Gideon speaks. "Without my powers, I'm going to have to get my hands dirty, but thankfully you're worth what I'm about to go through."

Chuckling a bit, the chubby boy now leaves his room with a specific plan in mind as to how he is going to win Mabel over this time.

Mystery Shack (Attic)

Tyrone and Mabel have begun working on a purple and blue sweater that is to have Waddles as the center picture. Mabel is working on the body of the sweater while Tyrone is working on the right sleeve of the sweater.

"Isn't this fun?" Mabel asks Tyrone, not taking her eyes off her work. "When I'm back home and after school when I finish my homework, I do this constantly."

"I have to admit, this is pretty fun." Tyrone agrees as he looks to Mabel. "I see now why you get so excited about doing this."

"Yep, that would be the reason." Mabel lightly laughs, agreeing with Tyrone. "My mother taught me when I was just eight years old and haven't been able to put it down since."

With the two continuing to work on the sweater, they now hear the door bell ring from the door at the forest entrance of the shack.

"I'll go see who's at the door." Tyrone speaks up.

"Ok." Mabel replies. "And if you're not back in five minutes, I'm going to finish working on your sleeve."

Lightly laughing at Mabel, Tyrone now leaves the room and makes his way down stairs. Reaching the door, Tyrone opens it to see Gideon standing there holding a single red rose.

"Why hello Dipper Pines." Gideon sweetly greets to Tyrone. "Is my sugar dumpling available? I have one sweet surprise for my sweet."

"Ok first off, I'm not Dipper." Tyrone begins. "Secondly, I'm Dipper and Mabel's cousin Tyrone. Thirdly and lastly, Mabel is here, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with you! So I'm asking you to please leave the premises."

"How are you the twins' cousin and you look just like Dipper Pines?" Gideon asks in confusion.

"It's not important how I look like him, I just do." Tyrone replies, disgust evident in his tone. "Now leave the property before I dispose of you myself!"

Having said his peace, Tyrone now slams the door in Gideon's face. Shaking his head, the clone makes his way back up to the attic, to Mabel. Mabel now notices Tyrone enter the room and smiles.

"Who was at the door?" Mabel inquires, continuing to work on the sweater.

"Gideon." Tyrone replies as he takes a seat back next to Mabel on the floor to continue working on their sweater. "He thought by stopping by with a red rose he was going to get in to see you. I told him to get lost or I was going to see to it I got rid of him myself."

"Thanks for doing that Tyrone." Mabel says, now pulling Tyrone into a hug. "I don't want anything to do with that guy and I can't wait until he gets the message."

"Oh I have a feeling soon that he will." Tyrone replies as Mabel releases him.

Outside the shack

Gideon is disgruntled that Tyrone has denied him access to seeing Mabel and is trying to decide what to do next.

"How dare that Dipper 'clone' tries to keep me from seeing my puddinpop!" Gideon expresses. "He's another one that's made it to my list to destroy so I can be with my sugar dumpling without any interference! Since I can't go in through the front door, I'm going to have to find an alternate way in to see my Mabel."

Pacing around in the yard, Gideon begins thinking to himself as to how he is going to get into the shack.

"Think Gideon, think!" Gideon says to himself as he continues pacing. "If I can't go directly in, what are other ways into the shack?"

Continuing to pace and think, an idea now hits the chubby boy as he now breaks out into a run towards the back of the shack.

Attic

"I always knit my sweaters a size bigger than I wear so I'll just grow into them." Mabel continues as she and Tyrone continue working on their 'Waddles' Sweater.

"I think this sweater will be two sizes bigger than you normally wear." Tyrone replies, now noticing of the size of the sweater. "It looks as if we knitted a bit much here."

"It's normal for the sweater to look like this before it's placed on." Mabel says with a brace-filled smile. "And if it is a bit big, I'll just wait a year before wearing it."

"Sounds like a plan." Tyrone nods.

While the two are continuing to work, Waddles now enters the room and oinks, his way of greeting the two. Hearing the pig, Tyrone and Mabel now turn to the animal.

"Hi Waddie!" Mabel cheerily greets to the pig with Waddles approaching Mabel. "Where were you all of this time?"

Setting down her knitting needles, Mabel picks the pig up and places him in her lap.

"I can't get over how fat your face is!" Mabel says as she rubs her nose against Waddles. "Tyrone, I'm going to go feed Waddles and after that, I'll be back to help finish the sweater."

"Ok, no problem." Tyrone replies with a nod.

Getting to her feet, Mabel makes her way out of the room with Waddles in her arms. With Mabel gone, Tyrone places his needles down and rubs his wrists.

"I never knew that knitting can get tiring." Tyrone says to himself.

Now leaning back against the bed, Tyrone begins hearing wrapping sounds at the attic window, like a tree branch scrapping against the glass. Leaning forward, he continues hearing the sound and now notices what appears to be a white cloud climbing up the tree branches.

"Is that a white cloud in the tree?" Tyrone asks himself as he continues watching the window. From what he can see, the 'cloud' is getting higher and higher in the tree. With the 'cloud' getting higher, Tyrone now notices something familiar about that 'cloud'.

"Wait, that's no cloud, that's Gideon's hair." Tyrone sighs. "He just won't give up will he?"

Getting to his feet, Tyrone grabs Dipper's sling shot and darts from the room. Making his way down to the first floor and then outside of the building, Tyrone runs around to the back of the shack where the twins' bedroom window is located. Looking up at the tree outside of the window, Tyrone spots Gideon sitting on a branch peering inside the window. Shifting his vision to the hive above from the branch Gideon is on, Tyrone smirks.

Grabbing a large rock, Tyrone places it in the sling shot band and focuses it on the hive. Pulling back as far as it will go, Tyrone releases the rock with it flying 102 mph towards the hive. The rock now smashes the hive with the angry swarm exiting the hive.

"Marshmella, are you in there?" Gideon calls out, continuing to peer through the window. "It's me, your little love honey bee! I'm here to sting you with my sweet stinger of love!"

Continuing to peer in the window, Gideon is oblivious to the angry bee swarm that has gathered behind him. The queen bee now flies in front of Gideon's face, the chubby boy now taking notice of the large bee.

"Why hello there." Gideon smiles to the bee. "Are you here to assist me in seeing my marshmella?"

If a bee had eyelids and were visible to the human eye, Gideon would notice the queen bee's slant in anger at Gideon.

"I can see you will be of no help so shoo!" Gideon demands to the bee, now swatting her away with his hand. The back of his hand hits the bee with force, knocking her a few feet from him.

Being insulted, the bee now raises her stinger, which commands the other bees in the swarm to present their stingers as well.

Tyrone is continuing to watch as the bees begin closing in on Gideon.

"If only he knew what was about to happen." Tyrone begins chuckling. "And 3..2..1."

The bees now close in on Gideon and begin attacking him all at once!

"Ow, OW OUCH!" Gideon screams as he swats at the swarm with his left hand. "Get away from me demon bugs! Don't you see I'm trying to get the attention of the love of my life? Now back off!"

Continuing to swat at the swarm with his left hand, Gideon can feel his right hand's grip beginning to slip from the branch. With the swarm continuing to attack him, Gideon's grip completely loosens from the branch and the boy plunges ten feet from tree to the ground.

"When will he learn." Tyrone says with a laugh as he shakes his head and begins making his way back to the shack.

Walking in through the forest entrance, Tyrone notices Mabel and Waddles in the den watching their favorite television program 'Why You Ackin So Cray-Cray?' and eating popcorn.

"Hey Mabes, is the sweater done?" Tyrone asks, surprised to see the two downstairs.

"Yea, I finished it up after feeding Waddles." Mabel replies, keeping her eyes on the television. "Where did you go? You were gone for a while."

"Oh I had to take care of that bee hive outback." Tyrone replies as he takes a seat next to Mabel. "The bees hated that I did that, but I had to move it."

"They'll be fine." Mabel says, continuing to watch the program and consume popcorn.

Outside

Gideon has managed to evade the swarm and is crawling to the forest entrance of the shack with his face badly swollen from the bee stings.

"Tyrone…will..pay..for that." Gideon manages to say, continuing to crawl up to the door. "He will not keep me from seeing my sweet marshmella and asking for her hand once more!"

Reaching the door, Gideon gets to his feet and knocks.

Tyrone, who is sitting closest to the door, hears the knock.

"Mabel, why don't you get more popcorn while I see who this is now." Tyrone instructs to his sister.

"Sure, ok." Mabel simply replies. "It's at a commercial break anyway. Come on Waddles, the popcorn needs more butter."

Waddles oinks to Mabel as the two now leave the area and head for the kitchen in search of butter for their popcorn. With those two out of sight, Tyrone makes his way to the door and upon reaching it, opens it to see a swollen faced Gideon.

"You just don't get it do you?" Tyrone laughs, seeing Gideon's badly swollen face. "I told you that Mabel isn't interested in seeing you and I meant that! Get a clue Gideon, if you didn't lose it up in the tree with the swarm of bees."

Slamming the door on the boy, Tyrone shakes his head and heads back to the den. Reaching the living area, Tyrone takes a seat back on the floor with Mabel and Waddles shortly joining him.

"Who was at the door this time?" Mabel inquires, now handing the bowl of popcorn to Tyrone.

"A Jehovah's witness." Tyrone simply replies.

With the commercial over, the three now resume watching their television program.

Shack's Shop

Dipper and Stanford now walk through the door with police officers Sheriff Blubs and deputy Durland in tow.

"I am really sorry, officers, about what my great uncle did." Dipper apologizes for the hundredth time since the two were forced off the lake. "I'm sure he was just joking around when he made the civilian's boat next to ours tip over and he 'stole' their entire catch stack. Can't you just let him off with a warning this time?"

"Well city boy, as much as I would like to turn a blind eye to this, this isn't your uncle's first offense on the lake." Sheriff Blubs replies. "So it is my duty to lay down the strictest punishment that fits the crime. Neither you nor your uncle is allowed on the lake until next summer. Plus, he has to pay the fine of three hundred dollars for offending a fellow resident."

"Three hundred dollars?!" Stanford shouts. "There is no way I'm paying three hundred dollars to those loafers! I'm already paying an employee for her sick days and that's costing me enough money!"

"That sounds like a personal problem." Blubs scoffs.

"He'll pay the fine." Dipper speaks up, now cutting his vision to his uncle. "I'll see to that."

"You folks have a nice day." Blubs says as he and Durland now exit the shop.

"What were you thinking by doing that?!" Dipper begins fuming as he turns to his uncle. "You had no right to make those people tip their boat over because they had a bigger catch stack than you! What possessed you to do that?"

"They cheated!" Stan argues back. "No one catches that amount of fish in such a short time and with the bait they were using! I would know because I tried!"

"Maybe they knew where to look unlike you!" Dipper argues back. "This is the LAST time I'm going fishing with you! Oh wait, we can't go back until NEXT SUMMER!"

Being more than disgusted with his uncle, Dipper storms out of the shop and makes his way towards the den with his fishing gear still in hand. Seeing Mabel, Tyrone, and Waddles sitting in front of the television, Dipper drops his equipment to the floor and plants himself next to his sister.

"Hey guys." Dipper breathes as the three now turns to him.

"Hey dipping sauce." Mabel greets to her brother. "You're back from man fishing early. What happened?"

"I really don't want to get into that." Dipper sighs. "Let's just say that I won't be fishing for a long time after today and when I do go, I'll be going with dad."

"Sorry you had a bad time on the lake dippy." Mabel replies hugging her brother.

"How did you guys day go?" Dipper inquires to the two.

"Oh nothing much." Tyrone replies. "Mablel and I knitted a sweater together. I would have finished my sleeve, but according to Mabel, I took too long coming back so she finished it for me."

"And Tyrone got rid of Gideon and a Jehovah's Witness that stopped by." Mabel adds in.

"I would give anything to repeat this day and be here with you guys all day." Dipper continues fuming a bit. "Anything would have been better than being on the lake with the cheapest and lowest man on the planet!"

"Is there anything we can do to help cheer you up Dipper?" Mabel inquires to her depressed brother.

"Not unless you have a time machine." Dipper replies. "And whatever you do, don't mention that time traveler we met at the fair. He costs me Wendy and as mad as I am right now, I _will_ punch him in the throat!"

"Don't worry Dipper, its only 3pm." Tyrone adds in. "Now that you're back home, your day can only get better from here."

"I hope so." Dipper agrees. "Mabel, please pass the popcorn."

Without a word, Mabel passes the bowl to her twin, him now adding into watching the program 'Why You Ackin So Cray-Cray' with everyone else.

Shack's shop

Stan is sitting behind the register and is trying to figure out how he is going to pay that fine to the city.

"Three hundred dollars." Stan says to himself. "How am I going to come up with that kind of money to pay this ridiculous fine?"

Continuing to think, an idea now comes to him.

"I know, I will siphon money from Wendy's sick pay!" Stan cheers. "I'll just pay her half of the minimum required and if asked about it, I'll just tell her I had some last minute expenses to take care of!"

* * *

And that's how Stan plans to pay his fine for insulting those people on the lake lol! That man will never learn will he? lol! Blackrose556, this is for you and I hope you liked it!

For everyone else, I will try to have part three to Versus Mabel uploaded soon. Thanks for being patient and hanging in there with me!

**Review Please!**


	7. Versus Mabel Part III

Chapter 7: Versus Mabel Part III

'Having solved a once in a lifetime mystery, Dipper returns home to find a copy of Mabel just seconds from hurting the real Mabel! What's going to happen now?'

* * *

Seeing this as another opportunity to do away with Mabel classic, Catherine quickly grabs the nearest 'weapon' from the utensils that were used to make the cookies, which is a meat tenderizing mallet. Quietly approaching Mabel, Catherine grips the handle of the utensil tightly in both hands as she raises the mallet above her head. Knowing exactly where she plans to hit the girl, Catherine's evil smile reappears.

"_I will be true Mabel Pines!"_ Catherine mentally says to herself now stopping an inch from Mabel's back. "_Good-bye Mabel classic!"_

Just as Catherine is about to bring the mallet down on Mabel, Dipper's voice suddenly yells out: MABEL WATCH OUT!

Hearing her brother's voice, Mabel moves just in time as Catherine brings the tenderizing mallet down on the stove top, instead of her.

"What's going on?" Mabel inquires, now turning to her brother. "When did you get back and why do you have Waddles?"

"I not too long returned from the forest and I have Waddles because I found him upstairs locked in the chest in the attic." Dipper replies. "It's a good thing I came back when I did or else I wouldn't have been able to stop you from hurting…you?"

Catherine now regains her balance and walks to the left of Mabel with Dipper looking between the two, confusion evident on his features.

"Mabel, why am I looking at the two of you?" Dipper inquires, but quickly realizes how a copy of his sister was possible. "You used Stan's copier to make a copy of you! Do you remember how defective that machine was after I used it last?"

"Yes, I did use it and after making Catherine, nothing happened." Mabel replies as she pulls Catherine in a hug. "Dipper, this is my 'sister' Catherine. Catherine, this is our brother Dipper, the one who I was mad at when I made you."

"Hi Dipper." Catherine greets with a smile.

"Don't you hi Dipper me!" Dipper snaps at the copy. "I saw what you were about to do to my sister! You were going to hit her with that meat tenderizing mallet and I bet you had something to do with Waddles being locked in the chest up in the attic!"

"No I was just going to set the mallet down and when you called out to Mabel, I tripped over my feet." Catherine innocently replies. "And I don't know how Waddles got locked in the chest upstairs. I walked him outside for his daily outing. I don't know how he got up there."

"Dipper, how dare you accuse Catherine of trying to hurt me and Waddles!" Mabel says angrily to her twin, now standing in front of Catherine. "Catherine has been a very good sister to me and at least she was there for me when you just _had_ to go solve that mystery! She spent the time with me that you were too busy to make! Well I hope it was worth it!"

Mabel now turns to Catherine with her expression softening.

"I'm sorry about this Catherine." Mabel apologizes. "I didn't think you meeting 'our' brother would turn out like this. I'm going to my room to go calm down, could you watch the cookies for me?"

"Sure Mabel." Catherine smiles innocently. "I'll be up to check on you in a bit."

Hugging Catherine, Mabel now turns to Dipper and snatches Waddles from his arms. She then storms out of the kitchen and begins making her way towards the ladder that leads to the attic. Catherine now turns her attention back to Dipper.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was trying to hurt Mabel, Dipper." Catherine apologizes, a small smile appearing on her face. "But I would never hurt my loving sister."

Dipper doesn't reply to Catherine, but notices a green aura appear and surround her frame. Seeing this causes the younger pines to take a step back away from Catherine.

"I don't know what you are, but I am warning you to stay away from Mabel!" Dipper finally and firmly replies. "She may not see what you are, but I do! I'll be keeping my eyes on you!"

"Why Dipper, I have no idea what you're talking about." Catherine says continuing to smile. "Mabel created me because she just wanted a companion when you ignored her and I just love my dear sister so much."

"If you lay one finger on her, I'll see to it that you end up in the discard before you have a chance to blink!" Dipper warns to the clone.

"Now Dipper, I would love more than anything to have a great relationship with you like Mabel does." Catherine says, her expression now changing as she takes a step towards Dipper. "But things can take a real bad turn if you don't learn to trust me. You already upset Mabel once and I know just how much you hate it when she's upset. If you keep making accusations about me, it'll only upset her more. So I'm willing to get along with you if you're willing to do the same with me."

Dipper doesn't reply, but narrows his eyes at Catherine.

"Well brother, I have to keep an eye on my sister's cookies." Catherine continues. "After they're done, I'll be more than happy to share to them with you. Talk to you in a bit."

Walking away from Dipper and into the main part of the kitchen, Catherine grabs a few plates from the drain board and takes them to the table, preparing them for when the cookies are done.

"_Great, just what I needed!" _Catherine mentally says to herself. "_Just when I have everything planned out to do away with Mabel, he gets in my way! I better be careful around him because if he catches on to what I'm up to, my plans will be all for not! It'll be a shame to have to do away with him too!"_

"_I better keep an eye on her!" _ Dipper mentally says to himself, continuing to watch Catherine. "_I don't trust her, especially around Mabel. With Stan's copier being defective, who knows what Mabel created when she made that Catherine."_

Giving Catherine one more glance, Dipper now walks away from the kitchen doorway, leaving Catherine to set the table for the cookies.

An hour later

An hour has passed since Dipper and Catherine's first meeting, although not the best of meetings. The cookies are now on their last minute of baking, Dipper is in the den watching television while also making sure to keep a close eye on Catherine, and Mabel has fallen asleep upstairs.

The oven timer now dings indicating that the cookies are finished. Having taken a seat at the table, Catherine now gets to her feet, grabs the oven mitts, and darts to the oven. Opening the oven, Catherine removes the cookie sheets and places them on the stove top.

"These smell delicious." Catherine says, taking in the scent of the cookies. "Mabel and I did an excellent job with these cookies."

Dipper, who heard the timer go off, has made his way to the kitchen and is now peaking in on Catherine. He notices her move the cookie sheets to the table so they are in front of her and out of his view. Tiptoeing into the doorway, Dipper stands on his toes so he can see over Catherine's shoulder.

With the cookies on the table cooling, Catherine opens the cabinet next to her and grabs a dark colored canister. Closing the cabinet, Catherine turns her attention back to the cookies.

"_That's the kitchen cleaning supplies cabinet!" _ Dipper mentally says. "_She's going to poison those cookies and then give them to Mabel! I better stop her before she adds that stuff to the cookies!"_

With the canister in hand, Catherine now opens the lid and just as she is about to sprinkle the contents on the cookies, she feels a hand grab her right wrist.

"What the?" Catherine says, now spotting Dipper holding onto her wrist.

"You thought I wouldn't be paying attention did you?" Dipper asks as he snatches the canister from Catherine's hand. "I caught you red handed and am not about to let you poison my sister or her cookies!"

"Poison her?" Catherine asks in confusion. "Dipper, that's powdered sugar and I was going to add that to the cookies! Mabel always adds that when they are done baking to give them the "sugar cookie" taste they are suppose to have! Why would you think I'd try to poison her?"

Dipper now looks at the canister in his hand and notices the label does indeed say 'Powder Sugar'. With the canister open, Dipper now sniffs what is inside and smells the contents.

"Sweet." Dipper says.

"And you were afraid of me poisoning Mabel with sugar?" Catherine asks defensively as she folds her arms. "I'm so glad I can trust you Dipper!"

"So I made a mistake." Dipper says as he turns to Catherine. "That's the kitchen cleaning supplies cabinet and why the powdered sugar was in there I will never know, but I couldn't take any chances."

"Well take a chance and watch the cookies while I go wake Mabel up!" Catherine sneers, now turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Yea, you do that." Dipper calls after her as he places the powdered sugar canister on the table next to the cookies. "There is no way I'm putting this stuff on the cookies, especially after where she got this from."

With Catherine gone to go wake Mabel up, Dipper immediately realizes that he allowed the one person or thing he can't trust to go near his sister and in a closed in space at that!

"What did I just do?" Dipper asks himself out loud. "I just permitted that maniac to go wake up my sleeping sister! I better go stop her before she makes sure Mabel stays asleep forever!"

Darting out of the kitchen, Dipper immediately makes his way up stairs to he and Mabel's bedroom. Stepping in the doorway, Dipper notices that Catherine has a pillow gripped between her hands and is walking slowly towards the sleeping Mabel. Looking around the room, he notices that Waddles isn't in the room with Mabel despite her taking him up there with her an hour ago.

Turning his attention back to Catherine, Dipper notices that Catherine has moved closer to Mabel to where she is now standing over her with the pillow.

"Mabel, wake up." Catherine calls out to the sleeping girl. "Our cookies are ready, but if you want me to handle them, just tell me. I'd be more than happy to."

Continuing to watch, Dipper notices Catherine shift to where his view of Mabel is obstructed.

"STOP and step away from my sister!" Dipper screams out, now startling Catherine and making her drop the pillow.

"You scared me!" Catherine fumes, now turning to Dipper. "Why are you following me?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Mabel's sleepy voice asks as both Dipper and Catherine turn to her.

"I just stopped your 'sister' from smothering you with a pillow!" Dipper replies, now rushing to Mabel's side and pulling the girl into a hug. "Are you ok Mabel?"

"Yes Dipper, I'm fine!" Mabel snaps as she slips out of Dipper's grip. "Why are you still making accusations about Catherine? We've been over this!"

"But I saw her with a pillow and she was standing over you waiting for the right time to bring it down on you!" Dipper snaps, now jumping into Catherine's face. "That's it! I'm destroying you so you will never try to hurt Mabel again!"

"If you were paying attention, I was holding Mabel's pillow because she knocked it off the bed while she was asleep." Catherine calmly says, now pointing to Mabel's headboard to where the pillow normally sits. "She knocks it off a lot because she says it's uncomfortable and makes her sweat while she's asleep."

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to reply to Catherine, he realizes that she is right about that. With the searing summer heat every night and due to the lack of ventilation in their room, Mabel has complained about and has knocked her pillow onto the floor many nights because she says it makes her feel uncomfortable thanks to both conditions.

"She has been known to do that." Dipper simply says. "Even in California."

"You were saying about Catherine trying to kill me?" Mabel asks as she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at Dipper.

"I…I, but I saw…she had..the." Dipper stammers as he tries to find his words.

Getting to her feet, Mabel stands to the right of Catherine as Catherine tosses the pillow back onto Mabel's bed.

"You'd think with Catherine being a clone of me, you would know she wouldn't do anything to try to hurt me!" Mabel says as she shakes her head. "That would mean I am trying to hurt myself!"

"Mabel, I'm sorry." Dipper apologizes, his expression softening. "I am just trying to look after you. You are my twin and the last thing I would want is for anything or _anyone_ to hurt you."

The 'anyone' specifically aimed at Catherine.

Not having any words for her brother, Mabel takes Catherine by the hand and begins making her way towards exit of the room with her. Before the two leave the room completely, Catherine turns back to Dipper and smirks. Seeing this hardens the boy's expression once more.

"Mabel, I am more than determine to reveal to you your 'sister's' true colors!" Dipper says to himself. "She may have you fooled, but I'm not easily taken! All I need is for you to trust me on this!"

Kitchen

Mabel and Catherine are in the kitchen looking the cookies over.

"These look delicious." Mabel says as she inhales the scent of the cookies. "And smell delicious too."

"We really did a good job with them." Catherine says, now turning to Mabel. "I can't wait to do more things like this with you."

"I couldn't agree more." Mabel says as she turns to her clone.

The two now embrace each other in a hug and doesn't notice Dipper standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching them.

"_Your days are numbered Catherine!" _Dipper mentally declares with his vision fixed on Catherine.

* * *

And while Mabel doesn't see Catherine's true colors, Dipper does. After all, he did notice her glow lol! Will Dipper be successful in revealing Catherine's true intentions for Mabel? Keep reading to find out!


	8. Versus Mabel Part IV: The Final Insult!

Chapter 8: Versus Mabel part IV: The Final Insult

'Mabel is still not convinced Catherine is evil, despite Dipper's numerous warnings. What is it going to take for her to finally see Catherine for what she is?'

Mabel and Catherine are in the kitchen looking the cookies over.

"These look delicious." Mabel says as she inhales the scent of the cookies. "And smell delicious too."

"We really did a good job with them." Catherine says, now turning to Mabel. "I can't wait to do more things like this with you."

"I couldn't agree more." Mabel says as she turns to her clone.

The two now embrace each other in a hug and doesn't notice Dipper standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching them.

"_Your days are numbered Catherine!" _Dipper mentally declares with his vision fixed on Catherine.

With Mabel hugging Catherine, the copy now looks up and notices Dipper in the kitchen doorway staring at the two. Smilingly evilly, Catherine gestures with her hands the numerous things she plans to do to Mabel; from cutting off her head, to hanging her, to choking her. This only makes the boy's determination to expose Catherine that much more of a goal.

After the cookies cooled off, the delicacies were devoured by Mabel and Dipper in total silence while Catherine went to the twins' room to pick up a bit. After the cookies were eaten, Mabel and Catherine headed out for their Sister's fun day out. However, unbenoticed to them, Dipper has followed them out and is planning to follow them everywhere they go.

The first destination by the two is to the park where the two girls are currently playing on the see saw.

"Try to bounce me higher!" Catherine happily shouts to Mabel, now being bounced into the air. "I want to reach the sun!"

"I'll do what I can." Mabel happily replies as she is jettisoned into the air by Catherine.

With Mabel's end of the see saw coming back to the ground, Catherine is now lifted into the air. Catherine's end of the saw now comes down with her firmly placing her feet onto the ground. Bouncing off the ground, Catherine is shot into the air with Mabel tightly embracing the handle bars on her end of the saw. With Catherine coming down once again, Mabel is lifted into the air and shouts in delight.

From behind a bush, Dipper is watching the two and is shaking his head.

"I'd like more than anything to send you to the moon Catherine." Dipper says to himself as he continues watching the two.

Having had enough fun on the see saw, the two girls now move to the hopscotch block with Dipper silently following behind them. He now runs behind the merry-go-round making sure to stay out of sight while keeping a close eye on the two.

"I bet you can't get through this entire block hopping only on one foot." Mabel jokingly challenges.

"I bet you that I do." Catherine replies. "Let's put up a little wager to make this bet interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" Mabel wonders.

"If I make it through this entire block hopping only on one foot, I get to wear each of your favorite sweaters all next week." Catherine bargains.

"Ok fair enough." Mabel agrees. "But if you can't make it through the block on one foot, but I do, you have to be my assistant for one week."

"Alright then." Catherine nods. "Shall we shake on it?"

"To make it official!" Mabel agrees as she and Catherine now shake hands to make the deal official. "You're up first."

Propping up her right leg, Catherine begins hopping on the block. Moving from the first two beginning blocks, the clone now hops on one foot vertically through the double blocks on only one foot. Making her way back to the single blocks, Catherine finishes the entire block having hopped on her left foot only.

"Piece of cake." Catherine gloats with a smile. "So I'll be wearing your red sweater with the pocket in the front tomorrow."

"But I haven't had my turn yet." Mabel replies with a smile. "The bet is still on."

Moving to the beginning of the block, Mabel props up her left leg. Hopping into the starting block, Mabel moves to the second block then the third and then the fourth. Now moving into the vertical blocks, Mabel's right leg gives out, which makes her bring her left leg down to regain her balance.

"Ok, that looked so much easier when you did it." Mabel says now turning to Catherine. "You clones are flexible."

"What can I say?" Catherine says with an arrogant smile. "So your pocket sweater?"

"You got it." Mabel smiles. "Let's go jump rope now! The local girls should be out today and I really want you to meet them. Don't worry, you'll fit right in."

Grabbing Catherine by the hand, the two now run from the hopscotch block and to the crowd of girls in the park who are jumping rope. Having watched the two move to crowd on the far end of the park, Dipper makes his way to a bush far from the crowd of girls and hides behind it. Peeking over the hedge, Dipper can see the two clearly talking to each other and now to the other girls. From what he can see, Mabel is introducing Catherine to the girls.

"Why is Mabel so proud of her?" Dipper asks himself. "There is nothing about that _thing_ to brag about! I can't wait to show Mabel what a mistake making Catherine was and finally end her existence!"

Continuing to watch from the bush, Dipper doesn't notice one of the girl approach him from his right.

"Hi." The girl speaks him.

Hearing someone speak to him, Dipper now looks to his right to spot an olive skinned girl with long jet black hair wearing a fitted tie dye tee shirt, cut off shorts, knee high white socks, and blue jean shoes standing next to him.

Smiling, Dipper waves to the girl.

"My name is Kate." The girl, Kate, introduces herself. "What's your name?"

"Dipper." Dipper quickly introduces himself.

"Why are you hiding in this bush Dipper?" Kate inquires. "Do you want to jump rope with us?"

"No thanks." Dipper replies, politely turning Kate down. "I'm actually watching those two twin girls over there."

"Oh is one of them your girlfriend?" Kate continues inquiring.

"No, those two girls are my sisters." Dipper answers Kate, mentally wishing that she would go away before his cover is blown.

"Oh ok." Kate nods. "So do you have a girlfriend because if you don't,-"

"I have a girlfriend!" Dipper quickly speaks up, cutting Kate's sentence off. "Yea, her name is Wendy and we've been together for 4 years now. I'm very happy with her."

"Oh…ok." Kate sadly replies. "I'll see you around then. Nice meeting you Dipper."

Turning from Dipper, Kate now runs to the crowd and begins talking to them. Dipper breathes a sigh of relief knowing that he can continue spying in peace and watching the two while undercover. Continuing to watch the two, Dipper now notices Kate point in his direction with the other girls turning in that same direction, Catherine and Mabel included.

With his cover blown, Dipper now ducks behind the bush and silently prays that none of the girls will approach the bush and confront him about him spying on them. But anyone can pray for the best right?

"Dipper Alexander Pines!" Mabel's voice sternly speaks to him.

Cringing at the sound of his sister's stern voice, Dipper slowly rises from the bush and faces his angry sister and confused clone.

"Hi Mabel." Dipper greets with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?!" Mabel asks, her temper surfacing.

"I came to record the activity of the common girl." Dipper half wittingly answers. "Your species is very fascinating and it is true that you girls do talk a lot to your own kind."

That comment earns him a continued hard stare from his twin.

"Well thanks for ruining jump rope for us with your spying!" Mabel snaps. "Catherine and I are now heading to the Ice Cream parlor to continue our sisters' day out! DON'T follow us!"

Turning away from Dipper, Mabel waves good-bye to the other girls as she and Catherine begin making their way out of the park.

"I'm only doing my job as your brother Mabel." Dipper says to himself. "There is no way I am leaving you alone with that deranged clone!"

Moving from his spot in the bush, Dipper begins silently following the two towards the Ice Cream parlor.

Ice Cream Parlor

Catherine and Mabel have made it to the ice cream parlor and are currently seated at a booth, Mabel having already made her ice cream order.

"I'm sorry Catherine." Mabel apologizes. "I didn't know he was going to follow us out today. I'm really embarrassed that he was spying on us."

"That's ok Mabel." Catherine smiles. "You couldn't have known that he was going to do that, but it's just us once again so let's continue enjoying our Sisters day out."

"You're right Catherine." Mabel smiles to her clone. "I'm so happy you're my sister."

In the booth right next to the girls, Dipper is sitting with a menu covering his face as he eavesdrops on the two girls' conversation.

'_When is she going to realize that that thing isn't her sister?!" _Dipper mentally says to himself.

With Catherine and Mabel continuing to talk among themselves, Pacifica Northwest and her friends now approach their table. That brings their conversation to a halt.

"Hey Mabel." Pacifica arrogantly greets the girl. "I see your cheap uncle finally raised your dollar a week allowance. In order to buy something in here, you must have saved long and hard for every penny he gave you."

"Literally!" Her friends say in unison as they break into hysterical laughter.

Looking next to Mabel, Pacifica notices her clone and not Dipper.

"What no Dipper today?" Pacifica continues. "You two are normally inseparable, but I see you have another freakish twin. Just how many of you freaks are out there?"

Having heard Pacifica's insult to Mabel, Dipper grits his teeth to calm his rising anger. The last thing he wants to do is blow his cover because he decided to put the blonde in her place for insulting him and Mabel! He had to stay undercover in order to prove his point about Catherine.

"Why don't you go bother someone else Pacifica!" Catherine speaks up, having heard enough of Pacifica's insults to Mabel.

"What did you say to me freak?" Pacifica asks to the angry clone.

"You heard me!" Catherine replies as she jumps out of the booth and stands in the blonde's face. "I said why don't you go bother someone else! You need to take your two flunkies and go wax your mustache! It's coming in a little thick and from where I'm standing, you'll need the both of your lackeys just to remove that rug from your face!"

Reaching in her purse, Pacifica quickly pulls out her compact mirror. Looking into the mirror, Pacifica notices that the hairs on her upper lip that she had bleached are now a dark brown. Placing her compact back in her purse, Pacifica covers her mouth with her hand and slants her eyes in anger at the clone.

"You and your entire family disgust me!" Pacifica hisses from behind her hand.

"I'm sure not as much as that caterpillar on your face was disgusting me." Catherine retorts.

Turning away from Catherine, Pacifica and her friends now make a break for the exit of the shop.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Catherine." Mabel thanks her clone as Catherine takes a seat back next to Mabel.

"You're welcome." Catherine replies. "No one messes with my sister."

Dipper had to admit it to himself that despite Catherine being evil, she had a way with words and those same words put Pacifica in her place!

Having waited nearly thirty minutes for her order, the waitress now arrives at the table with Mabel's order.

Later that night

Having spent the entire day out, Catherine and Mabel are now having a sleep over in the spare bedroom in the attic, which leaves Dipper to sleep in the main bedroom by himself without Mabel. Or does it?

While the two girls are in the bedroom talking and laughing, Dipper has set up a make shift bed consisting of his quilt and pillow outside of the bedroom. With his mini-tape recorder in hand, Dipper now presses the record button and sets the device against the wall.

"I'll be listening to their entire conversation the whole night until they fall asleep, but incase I miss something, my tape recorder will pick it up." Dipper says to himself. "I don't tire easily so if Catherine tries anything while Mabel is asleep, I'll be able to catch her red handed, destroy her, and play back the evidence for Mabel after I save her."

Placing himself up against the wall, Dipper now leans his head back to listen to the two girls talking. From what he hears, they are talking about a boy they saw at the park. While spying on the two the entire afternoon, he didn't remember seeing the boy they are describing.

Twenty Minutes Later

Continuing to listen to the two, Dipper can feel his eyelids becoming heavy with his head dipping occasionally. His eyes now close with him immediately opening them, remembering that he has a job to do which is to protect Mabel from her clone. Shifting his position a bit, Dipper tries to make himself a bit uncomfortable so he can stay awake until the girls fall asleep.

One hour later

Dipper is laying flat on his back fast asleep next to his tape recorder. The last thing he heard before dozing off was Catherine wanting to be close to Dipper like Mabel is. Without the energy to think her comment through, the boy fell over into a deep sleep. With Dipper unconscious, Mabel and Catherine are also asleep having nodded off 10 minutes after Dipper did. However, the tape recorder is still running.

The next morning (8am)

The sun has risen over the town of Gravity Falls and accompanying it is the summer heat. Dipper is still asleep outside of the room the girls are in.

Inside the room, Catherine is the first to wake up and notices that Mabel is still fast asleep next to her. Grinning, Catherine gets to her feet and makes her way to the door. Opening it, she steps out and notices that Dipper is fast asleep against the wall next to his tape recorder.

"_He was spying on us last night just like he did in the park yesterday!" _Catherine mentally fumes. "_That's it! He has gone too far this time! It looks as if he's going to be first on my list!"_

Walking into the bathroom across from the twins' bedroom, Catherine slams the door behind her. Hearing the door slam, Dipper's eyes now shoot open as he sits up with a start. Looking around the attic, Dipper notices that no one appears to be awake with him. Now turning to the bedroom the girls spent the night in, he notices that the door is still closed.

"Good, they're still asleep." Dipper says as he gets to his feet and grabs his tape recorder. "And I have their entire conversation on tape. I better go review it so when I finally have the evidence I need to expose Catherine, I'll be able to play it back for Mabel."

Grabbing his blanket and pillow, Dipper throws both into he and Mabel's room and darts downstairs to the den to review the tape of the girls' conversation. From the bathroom, Catherine heard Dipper's entire plan.

"This ends now!" Catherine hisses. "If I don't get rid of him, he's going to ruin everything I'm working too hard for!"

Releasing a growl, Catherine now turns to the bathroom mirror and rams her right fist into the mirror, shattering it into numerous pieces.

Den

Dipper is sitting in the chair listening to the tape of Mabel and Catherine's conversation. From what he has heard so far and is currently listening to, Catherine and Mabel are talking about the guy from the park.

"What guy?!" Dipper asks in frustration as he continues listening to the recording. "I followed them to every inch of that park and didn't once see the guy that they are talking about! This can't be what they spent the entire night talking about!"

Continuing to listening to the tape, Dipper doesn't notice Catherine walk past the den and towards the kitchen. Catherine, on the other hand, caught a glance of Dipper listening to the tape on her way to the kitchen. With the clone now entering into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and grabs a pitt cola from the door.

"He wants to spy does he?" Catherine fumes as she walks to the counter. "Well, I'll take care of that and see to it that he NEVER spies again!"

Turning to the shelf above the counter, Catherine's eyes now land on a blank white bottle. Smiling evilly, Catherine grabs it and opens the bottle, noticing that there are three pills left in it.

"These will do." Catherine says as she opens the Pitt cola can and dumps the pills into the drink. "These will do just fine."

With the pills in the drink, Catherine swishes the contents around so to make sure that the pills dissolve and that there won't be any left over after products of the pills dissolution. Looking into the can, Catherine notices that the pills have completely dissolved and that the soda in the can is still the same color.

Making her way out of the kitchen, Catherine now enters the den with a sweet smile on her face.

"Good morning Dipper." Catherine sweetly greets to the young pines. "I have your favorite drink."

Hearing Catherine speak to him, Dipper looks up and notices that she is standing next to him while holding a Pitt Cola.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking soda?" Dipper coldly asks her.

"It's not for me silly, it's for you." Catherine replies with a laugh, now handing the boy the can. "I figured that you would want to start your day out with a little energy. From what Mabel tells me, you're quite the monster hunter so you'll need every bit of energy that you can possibly get. I wouldn't want you to get tired out during one of your hunts considering how random they happen."

Eyeing the clone suspiciously, Dipper now takes the can from her.

"Um thanks?" Dipper says with a nod. "Good to know that my sister has spoken so highly of me."

"You know Dipper, I'm sorry that you and I haven't had the chance to bond since we met." Catherine begins as Dipper now takes a sip of the soda. "I really wish you and I had the same relationship that you and Mabel have. It's really cool that Mabel has a brother like you to grow up with and share everything with. I really wish I had that, but just being a copy of her doesn't do very much I'm afraid."

With Catherine spilling her heart to Dipper, the boy is feeling himself becoming very sleepy as the pitt cola can now falls out of his hand. As Catherine continues talking, her voice is now sounding distant with each word she speaks.

Noticing how sleepy Dipper is, Catherine continues talking knowing that within seconds, the boy will be deeply asleep and out of her way. Dipper now dozes off into a deep sleep which is the clone's cue to stop talking.

"Nighty night Dippy." Catherine says with a grin.

Snatching the tape recorder from his hand, Catherine slings it to the ground and stomps on it, breaking the tape recorder is into numerous pieces.

"One down, one left to go." Catherine says to herself as she grabs Stan's fishing rope from behind the chair Dipper is in. "It's time I had a nice long talk with my loving sister Mabel. Oh Mabel, time to wake up!"

With the rope in hand, Catherine begins making her way towards the ladder that leads to the attic.

Attic

Mabel's eyes now open as the girl sits up and looks around the room. Looking next to her, she notices the sleeping bag next to hers is empty.

"I wonder where Catherine is." Mabel says as she gets to her feet and stretches. Her question is soon answered when the door to the bedroom flies open and Catherine appears in the doorway.

"Oh good morning Catherine." Mabel happily greets to her. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"Oh, I went off to go speak to our brother about yesterday." Catherine replies, now revealing the rope to Mabel. "Let's just say that we came to an agreement about him giving us our privacy when we ask for it."

"Catherine, why do you have my great uncle's fishing rope?" Mabel inquires in confusion.

"I plan to use it to remove an obstacle from my path." Catherine calmly speaks as she begins walking towards Mabel. "It's been in my way for far too long and it's time to get rid of it."

"What obstacle?" Mabel asks as Catherine continues approaching her.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Catherine replies as she tightens the rope between her hands.

Mabel begins backing away from Catherine with each step forward that the clone takes.

Downstairs

Wendy and Soos now arrive for work and enters into the forest entrance of the shack.

"So I told Robbie that a real date isn't just sitting at home watching movies all the time." Wendy continues as she closes the door behind them.

With the two entering the den, Soos immediately notices that Dipper is fast asleep in the chair. He then gestures for Wendy to lower her voice so she doesn't wake the sleeping boy.

"The little dude must have stayed up all night watching television again." Soos whispers. "He's like a total rock star."

"I'm not sure if that's it Soos." Wendy replies to him, feeling that something else is at work as to why Dipper is fast asleep. "Something is wrong."

Making her way over to Dipper, Wendy presses her ear to his chest and can hear faint sounds of his breathing and heart beat. She then presses her index and middle finger to his neck and can feel that his pulse is beginning to fade.

"Soos, hurry! Call 911!" Wendy panics. "Dipper's breathing and heart beat is fading and I can barely get a pulse! On second thought, you take him to the hospital right now while I go find Mabel!"

Nodding, the man child now picks the boy up and rushes out of the door with him.

"Mabel should still be asleep so I'll just go wake her up!" Wendy says to herself as she begins making her way towards the ladder of the attic.

An ear piercing scream now rips through the building, which causes the teenager to cringe.

"Oh no Mabel!" Wendy panics, now darting to the ladder. "Hold on Mabel, I'm coming!"

Attic

Catherine has cornered Mabel in the room that the two had a sleep over in the previous night.

"Catherine, why are you doing this?" Mabel asks to her copy. "I thought we had a great sisterly bond. You even put Pacifica in her place for me."

"Well people like her should learn to mind her business." Catherine replies as she wraps the ends of the rope around her hands. "There was no way I was going to let her insult you, at least not until I got to you first. But not everything turns out the way you plan it."

"What do you mean the way you planned it?" Mabel asks, hoping Catherine's next words wouldn't be what she is thinking.

"Well let's just say that 'our' brother got in my way so I had to strategically put him in his place." Catherine reveals. "Right now, he's in a place known as the sleeper's grave yard and when I get my hands on you, he won't be able to stop me. No one will and with us being the only three home, I'll finish you off before anyone has a chance to stop me."

"How could you do that to him?" Mabel asks in shock. "Dipper was right about you all along! You are evil!"

"Well, putting him out of his misery with the plan to do the same to you so I can take your place isn't exactly something a nice person would do." Catherine scoffs. "I think me replacing you will do this world a huge favor."

"Not if I have something to do with it!" The two girls hear. "You might want to take a step back away from my friend or else you'll regret it!"

Mabel now looks around Catherine to spot Wendy. Seeing the teenager causes the clone to growl. With Catherine distracted, Mabel pushes Catherine out of the way and runs behind Wendy.

"Mabel, what is going on and why am I seeing two of you?" Wendy inquires as she looks between Mabel and Catherine.

"I made a copy of myself using the copy machine in Stan's office." Mabel spills as Catherine turns completely to her and Wendy. "I was so mad at Dipper for not spending time with me that I made a copy of myself to have someone to talk to!"

"And how is that working out for you?" Wendy says, noticing Catherine narrow her eyes at them both.

"You are such a little snitch!" Catherine hisses through gritted teeth as drops the rope to the ground. "I can't wait to silence you for good!"

Catherine now lunges towards Mabel, but is caught by the collar of her sweater by Wendy. With Catherine tightly gripped in Wendy's arms, the clone is trying her hardest to get to Mabel.

"I have to get rid of her!" Catherine screams as she continues fighting against Wendy's grip.

"Not on my watch you won't!" Wendy replies, now wrestling Catherine to the ground.

"I have an idea!" Mabel speaks up. "Wendy you keep her right there! I think I know what to do about Catherine."

Darting from the room, Mabel quickly makes her way to the ground floor of the shack and into the kitchen. Quickly looking around the room, Mabel spots the water sprayer sitting on the kitchen table.

"Perfect!" The older pines says, now grabbing it and darting back up stairs.

Making it back to the room, Mabel notices that Wendy has Catherine in a headlock. Aiming the water sprayer at Catherine, Mabel narrows her eyes at the clone.

"I should have known better than to trust you over my own brother!" Mabel hisses. "I'm ashamed to have EVER called you my sister and you will NEVER be the real Mabel Pines! There can only be one and that is me!"

Pulling the handle of the nozzle back, Catherine is now hit with a forceful and direct shot of water. Like heat to gold, Catherine is now melting from the water dissolving every inch of her frame. Within minutes, Catherine is completely dissolved and is nothing more than a glowing water puddle laying at her feet and Wendy's waist.

"Whoa, that has got to be the strangest thing that I have ever seen." Wendy says as she gets to her feet. "Well not as strange as what happened at that convenience store, but this is a close second."

"I owe Dipper an apology big time." Mabel begins sulking. "I should have listened to him when he tried to warn me about her, but all I did was ignore him. I've got to be the worst sister in the world."

"Don't beat yourself up about it kiddo." Wendy gently says to the sulking twelve year old. "It's not too late to apologize to him and I know that he'll accept your apology."

"I'm going to take care of that right now." Mabel replies as she turns on her heels to leave the room, but is stopped by Wendy placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel, he's not here right now." Wendy begins.

"Ok, where is he?" Mabel asks as she turns back to Wendy.

Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital

In room 2042, Dipper Pines is sitting up in bed but is resting comfortably and has an IV stuck in his right arm. The doctor was already in to check his vitals and everything came up normal, except his shortness of breath which was immediately treated. Sitting to the left of him is Soos, who is overjoyed that Dipper is doing very well after the scare he got.

"Thank goodness you're ok little dude and that you were out cold due to just sleeping pills." Soos happily praises with a wide smile. "You had me scared there for a moment."

"I should have known better than to accept that soda from Catherine!" Dipper begins fuming. "I knew all along that she was trouble and all Mabel did was stick up for her the entire time. I could be dead right now and Mabel wouldn't notice or even care! The only thing on her mind would be what her and Catherine would do next as sisters!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that dude." Soos replies. "You two are family and if I know Mabel, she wouldn't let anyone come between you two, especially when it comes to someone she just met."

"I wish that were true Soos." Dipper sadly replies as he turns his vision to his lap. "I wish that were true."

The door to Dipper's room now flies open with a brown blur flying in and rushing over to Dipper's bed. The next thing the boy knew was that he was having trouble breathing due to something cutting off the air to his lungs. Focusing his vision, Dipper looks down and notices Mabel is hugging him tightly.

"I am sssssssssssssooooooooooooooo ooooooo sorry Dipper!" Mabel apologizes, continuing to hug her brother. "I should have listened to you about Catherine when you warned me about her! She was evil after all and tried to kill me! I'm so sorry Dipper, I really am! Could you ever forgive me? Please say you will!"

Looking into her brother slightly blue face, Mabel now releases him.

"Thanks for releasing me." Dipper coughs, now catching a second wind with the color returning to his face. "And yes I will forgive you. I could never stay mad at you, even though you did choose Catherine over me."

"I'm very sorry Dipper." Mabel continues. "I just got so caught up with having a sister that I didn't know what else to think. You didn't spend time with me and I was really upset about that, but I know to never make that mistake again. If I have to wait forever for you to come back from solving a mystery, I'll do that."

While the two are continuing to talk, Wendy quietly walks in and gets Soos's attention. Signaling for him to leave the room so the two can continue talking privately, the handy man now walks out quietly behind Wendy.

"I feel so bad Dipper." Mabel says, now embracing Dipper in another hug. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. By the way, what happened that landed you in here anyway?"

"Catherine gave me a pitt cola littered with sleeping pills." Dipper reveals. "After I got here, my stomach got pumped. The doctor says I'll be fine, but just have to remain here overnight for observation."

"Then I'll be here all night with you." Mabel says, laying her head on her brother's shoulder. "I'll always be by your side Dipper."

"And I'll be by yours too Mabel." Dipper replies with a smile as he returns the hug. "Hey, whatever happened to Catherine anyway?"

"She's a puddle of water now." Mabel happily replies.

* * *

A/N: I know I should have split this chapter up into two segments, but I just couldn't let it go at that and everything just flowed together. So I hope you all enjoyed this super long chapter and just remember, this isn't the closing of the gala as there will be more stories being posted here in the coming days/months!


	9. A Day With Mabel

Chapter 9: A Day with Mabel

'Have you ever had a sibling that you have been out in the public with and they have just embarrassed you to the point of you not wanting to look at them the rest of the day? Well today, Tyrone will know what being out in public with an overactive Mabel will be like!

* * *

"I can't wait to go grocery shopping today!" Mabel shouts in excitement as she looks over her grocery list. "I'm going to buy everything on my list! The marshmallows, the suckers, and those little candies that are individually wrapped! I can't wait to buy it all! "

Dipper, who is lying on his bed with his hat pulled down over his face, sighs at the thought of going to the grocery store with his hyperactive slightly older sister and their cheap money grubbing uncle. Between his uncle and his overly active sister, he didn't know who was worse!

"Dipper, when are we leaving?" Mabel happily asks as she hops onto the end of his bed. "I don't want all of the candy to be bought up before I get there!"

"Mabel, it's a grocery store." Dipper says with a sigh. "They will have plenty of candy for you to buy, eat, give yourself a ton of cavities, and then have a major sugar crash tonight."

"_And when you crash for the evening, I'll actually get some rest." _Dipper mentally says to himself.

"So when are we leaving?" The bouncing girl continues her questioning. "I can't wait until we go!"

Sitting up, Dipper pulls his hat back into its original position and faces his jumpy sister.

"Mabel, please promise me when we get to the grocery store that you will not do anything to embarrass me." Dipper calmly says to Mabel. "I want to go out, handle this, and come back home without bad nerves this time."

"You are so silly, Dippy." Mabel laughs, jokingly pushing dipper. "When have I ever embarrassed you at the store?"

With Mabel having asked that question, Dipper's mind now reels back to when he and Mabel followed their mother to the grocery store back in California.

Flashback

"_I have to have this, and this, oh and I HAVE to have this!" Mabel shouts as she happily runs through the candy and magazine aisle grabbing handfuls of candy bags and throwing them into the cart that Dipper is pushing. "I haven't had candy caramel in a long time, I have to get this!"_

_Dipper, who is pushing the cart, is watching as his sister loads down the cart with items from her list. Their mom is another aisle with her own cart and is picking up items form her own list. That week's dinner items, household supplies, cleaning supplies, etc. _

"_Mabel, you are aware that you have braces on right?" Dipper asks, reminding his sister of her eating limitations. "You can't eat suckers or any of this hard candy. You will bust a row in your braces again. Do you remember the Jolly Rancher hard candy incident six months ago? You were in pain for two days thanks to you 'needing' to eat the entire bag and the dentist having to realign your entire top row of your braces. I wasn't even in the chair and I felt your pain."_

"_That was the past Dipper." Mabel replies, now placing a Jolly Rancher sucker bag in the cart. "My mouth doesn't hurt anymore and the same thing can't happen twice."_

"_Mabel, as your brother, I am trying to look after you." Dipper says, irritation evident in his voice as he stops pushing the cart. "Now I'm telling you to put some of this candy back before history repeats itself. I don't think mom wants to go through another week of dental visits."_

_Watching as Mabel continues down the aisle, Dipper knows that his words weren't heard. Sighing, Dipper decides not to say another word, knowing that his sister will do what she wants, regardless of the outcome. With Mrs. Pines done with her shopping, she now makes her way to the isle where Dipper and Mabel are._

"_Are you kids ready to check out yet?" Mrs. Pine's asks as the woman now enters the aisle with her own cart. _

"_We will be as soon as Mabel is done." Dipper answers, continuing to watch his hyper sister run down the aisle. _

_Mrs. Pines now looks into the cart and notices that it is half filled with bags of candy. _

"_Let me guess, Mabel?" Mrs. Pines inquires to Dipper._

"_You guessed it." Dipper replies. "She thinks that what happened six months ago won't happen again."_

_Mabel, who has finally picked out the last of the candy on her list, now returns to the cart and her brother. _

"_I'm done." Mabel smiles. _

"_Mabel, honey, you might want to pick just one or two bags of candy." Mrs. Pines gently speaks to her daughter. "This is sort of going overboard and with you wearing braces, you can't possibly eat all of this."_

_Hearing her mother asking her to put some of her list items back, sadness overcomes the girl. _

"_But mom, they won't be here when I come back." Mabel sadly speaks. _

"_She's trying to look after you now put them back!" Dipper snaps. "NOW!"_

_Tears begins welling up in the girl's eyes with her poking out her bottom lip in a pout. Not being able to hold back any longer, Mabel bursts into a waterfall of tears right in the middle of the aisle. Mrs. Pines runs to Mabel's side to comfort her and to prevent any further attention from being drawn to the three. Having shouted at his sister, Dipper begins feeling guilty and joins their mother in comforting Mabel. _

"_I'm sorry Mabel." Dipper whispers as she embraces Mabel in a hug. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I am just looking out for you, we both are."_

_Pushing Dipper and their mother off, Mabel runs away from the two and into another aisle, where she regresses into sweater town. _

"_I'll go talk to her." Dipper sighs as he begins walking out of the aisle to go find Mabel._

End of Flashback

Having had the flashback, Dipper shutters at the thought of Mabel drawing attention to him once again, this time in a different town and state.

"_I so can't live through that again."_ Dipper mentally says to himself. _"I have to find a way out of this or else I will have bad nerves by the end of the night."_

Quickly thinking through every scenario possible, the boy's mind lands on the one thing that can help him out in a time like this.

"So are you going to ask gruncle Stan when we are leaving?" Mabel continues asking.

"Yea, I'm going to get right on that." Dipper replies, now getting to his feet. "You stay right here and once I find out, I'll be right up to get you ok?"

"Ok!" Mabel happily cheers.

Now exiting the room and reaching the first floor of the shack, Dipper begins making his way to the shack's shop.

Mystery Shop

Wendy and Tyrone are currently working in the shop with Tyrone sweeping the floor. Now sweeping the floor content into the dust pan, Tyrone dumps it into trash.

"So Tyrone, I meant to ask." Wendy begins. "When did you find out that you were Dipper and Mabel's cousin?"

"Oh I found some pictures of them in an old photo album." Tyrone answers, now turning to the teen. "I asked my mom about them before she passed away. She told me about them and where they normally go for the summer."

"You guys never attended a family reunion before?" Wendy continues asking.

"No, my family really weren't into family gatherings." Tyrone answers, now taking a seat on the stool at the end of the counter.

"I hear ya, neither is my family." Wendy replies. "My dad hates them and rejects every invitation we get. But I have to tell you, I can't get over how much you and Dipper look alike. You can pass as his twin brother instead of his cousin."

"I get that a lot." Tyrone says with a smile. "So Wendy, I was thinking. After work if you're not doing anything, would you like to catch a movie with me?"

"Sure." Wendy agrees. "What's playing?"

"Oh an adventure film by the name of _Attack of the Meteor People_." Tyrone replies. "I heard that movie is _the_ movie of the century and they have a romance film playing as well, but it's in French."

"Ok, if the first movie sucks, then we'll catch the second one right after." Wendy replies with a nod. "That way the first movie can be forgotten almost immediately."

"Great." Tyrone says. "So about 5?"

"Yea, that'll be great." Wendy nods.

Just then Dipper enters the shop and notices the two are talking. Noticing the look on Tyrone's face as he talks to Wendy, Dipper can feel his jealousy rousing, but quickly contains it.

"Hey guys." Dipper speaks up, now getting the attention of the two.

"Hey double dip." Wendy greets to Dipper.

"Hey cousin." Tyrone greets. "What's up?"

"I'm glad you asked because Tyrone I need to speak with you for a moment." Dipper informs the clone.

"Sure." Tyrone nods, now stepping off the stool and joining Dipper's side. The two boys now step out in the hall.

"What's up Dipper?" Tyrone inquires.

"You are going to trade places with me today and go to the store with Mabel." Dipper informs him.

"Wait, why me?" Tyrone asks in shock.

"Because I don't want a repeat performance as to what happened back home in California." Dipper replies. "Mabel embarrassed me so badly, I had bad nerves the rest of the night."

"So you want me to switch places with you so I can endure that?" Tyrone retorts. "No way! I have plans to tonight."

"And they are?" Dipper asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"I asked Wendy if she would go to a movie with me later." Tyrone reveals.

Dipper can feel his heart sink and his anger bubbling upon hearing that, but keeps it well controlled.

"Why did you do that?" Dipper calmly asks to the clone.

"If you're about to ask me what I know you will, you don't have to worry about that." Tyrone says, hoping to correct Dipper. "I do work with her so I figured it will be best to spend some time with her and get to know her on a friend's basis."

"Well not today." Dipper replies. "You are going to spend time with our lovely sister Mabel and help her grocery shop."

Removing his hat, Dipper switches his with Tyrone's. Now Dipper is wearing Tyrone's two and Tyrone is wearing Dipper's pine tree hat.

"You do know that is never going to work." Tyrone protests. "Wendy does know the difference between us and she will find out that you're not me."

"We can pull it off." Dipper replies with a sly smile. "Besides, no one can really tell us apart without our hats and with me wearing yours and you wearing mine that makes it hard for anyone to tell which Dipper is which. So today, Dipper, you're going to go spend time with Mabel while I, Tyrone, spend time with Wendy. By the way, what are you going to see anyway?"

"Attack of the Meteor People." Tyrone replies as he crosses his arms across his chest. "And a French film as a second choice."

"Good thing I can speak French then." Dipper says with a grin.

"Ok you two let's go!" Stanford's voice calls out from the den. "I want to get a parking space in front of the doors so I won't have to walk too far!"

"Coming gruncle Stan!" Mabel's voice replies from the attic.

"Ok, I guess spending time with Mabel wouldn't be too bad." Tyrone nods. "Besides, I don't get a chance to spend time with her enough and after all, she is my sister too."

"Exactly." Dipper replies as he straightens Tyrone's vest. "And don't worry, I'll tell you all about the movie when you come back."

"I really hate you, you know that right?" Tyrone laughs.

"I know." Dipper laughs. "Now off you go 'Dipper'."

With that, Tyrone heads off to join Mabel and Stanford in the den for departure. Now entering the den, the clone notices that Mabel is going over her list. Releasing a deep breath, Tyrone smiles. With as much time as he and Mabel never spend together, spending the day with Mabel at the grocery store shouldn't be too bad right? At least not as bad as what Dipper described.

"Hey, Mabes, ready to go?" Tyrone speaks up, now getting the girl's attention.

"I so am!" Mabel happily replies.

"Alright you two, let's get going." Stan demands. "I don't want to be out later than I have to be. Considering you kids gotta eat, it'd be a crime not to feed you so let's move it."

With that, Tyrone, Mabel, and Stanford pile into the car and soon drives away to their destination.

Shack's Shop

Dipper has made his way to the counter and is seated at the stool at the end of the counter.

"Hey Tyrone, why don't we close up for 'lunch' and go catch the movie now." Wendy suggests. "This place is a ghost town and the hour that we will be gone, I seriously doubt anyone will show up."

"Well, just in case someone does, we can leave Soos in charge." Dipper replies. "He can watch the store while we're gone. Wait, let me take that back: He will watch the cash register while we're gone."

"Haha, you are funny." Wendy laughs. "I see Stan is rubbing off on you, but you make a point kid. Soos!"

Within seconds, the man child now enters the shop, having heard his name being called.

"You called Wendy?" Soos happily says.

"How would you like to watch the store and the register for me and Tyrone while we take a lunch break?" Wendy convincingly asks. "It'll really impress Mr. Pines and a promotion can come from such responsibility."

Having worked for Stan for free long enough, Soos has been hoping for a position that will finally pay him.

"I will watch it like a hawk Wendy." Soos replies with a salute and a smile. "I will not let you down."

"Happy we can count on you Soos." Wendy nods as she turns to Dipper, winking at him. "Let's go take our 'lunch' break now Tyrone."

Dipper now jumps off the stool and quickly grabs Wendy's jacket. Handing the jacket to her, the two now make their way out the door with Soos taking Wendy's place behind the counter.

"Like a hawk!" Soos declares as the two now leave the shop.

Gravity Falls Community Market

Stanford, Tyrone, and Mabel are currently doing their shopping, but have split up into two groups. Tyrone is shopping with Mabel and Stanford is shopping by himself while trying to advertise the shack's deals for the week to two fellow customers.

"You will be amazed at what you see in my Mystery Shop." Stan continues. "I guarantee that what you find there you can't buy anywhere else in the world!"

With Tyrone and Mabel, Mabel has begun filling up the cart with her favorite bags of candy. Watching as the girl fills up the cart, Tyrone is inclined to speak, but doesn't know how to form his words.

"I have to have these!" Mabel squeals as she places the caramel-green apple hard candy suckers in the cart. "Can you believe they don't have these back home Dipper?"

"Um, Mabel, are you sure you want to buy all of this?" Tyrone begins. "You do have on braces and you could really hurt yourself and them if you try to eat this hard candy."

"No way Dipper, we are not going to go through this again!" Mabel says in defense. "You are not going to tell me what I can and can't buy with my allowance!"

"Mabel, I'm just trying to look out for you." Tyrone begins, feeling his temper beginning to flare. "You have on braces, which severely limits what you can and can't eat. Remember the dental visit and the pain you were in for two days straight? Do you really want that again? Please listen to me before you hurt yourself again."

"But if I don't get these now they won't have them when we come back here next week." Mabel begins pouting.

"Mabel, this is a grocery store." Tyrone says with a sigh. "What they run out of, they always reorder to restock."

"You said that about the jolly rancher candy back in California." Mabel retorts. "When we went back two weeks later, they were gone!"

"But when we went back a week after that, they had more." Tyrone calmly replies, trying his best not to argue with Mabel. "Listen, all I'm saying is that I don't want to see you go through that again Mabel. Seeing you in pain like that really bothered me. So please, pick more of the gummy chews so you can enjoy what you love without hurting yourself."

Mabel now folds her arms and narrows her eyes in anger at Tyrone.

"What?" Tyrone asks in confusion.

The Falls Multiplex

Dipper and Wendy are currently viewing the movie _Attack of the Meteor People_ in 3D. While the regular movie tickets were at a reasonable price, the manatee for the 3D showing was much cheaper. Who can scoff at five dollars a ticket with a free tub of large popcorn?

Theatre six is packed and a loud crash from the movie now occurs with the movie goers jumping in their seats, including Dipper and Wendy.

"Man, this movie is awesome!" Wendy cheers. "I am so happy you invited me to come Tyrone."

"I told you this movie was awesome!" Dipper replies with a wide smile.

"When the next movie is playing, you have to invite me along!" Wendy says as she and Dipper jump in their seats again.

"You have my word." Dipper smiles.

An action movie with the girl of his dreams is all the boy could ask for. This day can't possibly get any better. Or can it?

Having jumped once more from an asteroid crashing into planet earth in the movie, Dipper now feels Wendy's right hand on top of his left. Wanting so badly to jump up and dance in the aisle the two are seated in, the younger pines has settled for writing this down in his journal later while currently melting into the girl's touch.

Gravity Falls Community Market

After trying to convince Mabel about picking more suitable choice candies for her situation, Mabel has gone into sweater town with Tyrone currently trying to bring her out.

"Mabel, will you please come out of sweater town?" Tyrone sighs, this being his fifth attempt with trying to coax the girl out of her hiding/comfort zone without causing a scene. "You know I wasn't trying to tell you what to do. I am just trying to save you from hurting yourself. A loving brother does that for his sister."

"You were trying to tell me what to do!" Mabel whines inside the sweater. "Just like in California!"

Sighing once more, Tyrone now takes a seat next to the girl.

"Mabel, if I did or said anything to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry." Tyrone apologizes. "I just want you to be safe is all. Alright, how about this: How about I buy one of your favorite bags of hard candy for you and when you get your braces loosened or taken off, then the candy will be right there for you. I'll make sure of that, no matter how long it takes."

"Really?" Mabel asks, now popping her head out of the top of the sweater.

"Absolutely." Tyrone smiles. "Hard candy doesn't go bad and can last a lifetime. So let's say that you get your braces off when you're 20, the candy will still be good."

Smiling, Mabel now embraces Tyrone in a hug.

"Thank you Dipper." Mabel says with Tyrone returning the hug. "For being a great brother and looking out for me."

"You're welcome Sis." Tyrone replies. "Now let's get going before gruncle Stan barks at us."

Getting to his feet, Tyrone now helps Mabel to hers as the two begins making their way to the cart.

"Are you knuckle heads done yet?" Stanford says to the two, now entering the aisle. "The Duchess Approves will be on in an hour and I don't want to miss the opening credits."

"Yea, we're done." Mabel replies, now turning to Tyrone with a smile. "But before we go, I have to put some things back first."

"Well make it quick." Stanford replies. "The drive back is long enough."

Mystery Shack

Dipper and Wendy now walk through the doors of the Mystery shack's shop, still wearing their 3D glasses.

"Man that movie was totally awesome!" Wendy cheers as she and Dipper remove their glasses. "That has got to be the best movie of the summer!"

"So happy you could join me Wendy." Dipper replies. "A movie such as that deserves the company of two people."

"You said it." Wendy agrees.

Soos now returns to the shop with a box in his hands and notices Wendy and Dipper are back from their 'lunch' break.

"Hey dudes, how was your lunch break?" Soos inquires, now placing the box on the counter.

"It was awesome." Wendy and Dipper say in unison with wide smiles.

"So did anyone come into the shop while we were gone?" Dipper inquires.

"Not a soul." Soos replies. "But I watched the shop and the register like a hawk!"

"I knew we could count on you Soos." Wendy says with a smile.

Tyrone now enters the shop and spots Wendy, Dipper, and Soos.

"Hey guys." Tyrone greets, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey _Dipper_." Dipper sly greets to Tyrone.

"Hey Tyrone, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tyrone asks Dipper as he adjusts his hat.

"Sure." Dipper agrees, as the two boys now step out into the hall.

"So how was shopping with Mabel?" Dipper inquires, knowing that the clone's next words are going to be words of horror.

"Well it was interesting to say the least." Tyrone replies, he and Dipper now switching their hats back. "She did give me a hard time about what candy she could eat, but we eventually came to an agreement and she listened to me."

"I told you that she would do that." Dipper says. "Mabel doesn't like being told what to do or what to eat. That's why I try to avoid doing that when I'm anywhere with her unless we are going monster hunting. Mabel is Mabel."

"Well despite that, I had a pretty nice time with her." Tyrone smiles. "She may have given me a hard time just a bit, but otherwise, I enjoyed shopping with her. I'd do again if I got the chance again."

As the two boys continue talking about Tyrone's outing with Mabel, they don't notice Mabel approach them with a bag of Jolly Rancher hard candies in her hands.

"Hey guys." Mabel greets to them. "Dipper, I want to give you this. I really appreciate you looking out for me like you have and glad that you have been so patient with me, despite me disagreeing with you about this. This is a token of my appreciation."

Dipper now takes the bag of candy from Mabel with Mabel embracing him in a hug. Dipper returns the hug with the two now releasing each other.

"No problem Sis." Dipper nods. "Anytime."

"So Tyrone." Mabel begins, now turning to the clone with a brace-filled smile. "Despite what happened today, would you consider going shopping with me again?"

Tyrone and Dipper now turn to each other in shock, surprised that Mabel knew who followed her to the market today.

* * *

And here I thought Mabel couldn't tell the difference between the two even with their hats switched, but guess I was wrong lol! Well at least Tyrone got the chance to spend time with his sister while Dipper finally got his first date with Wendy, if it can so be called that!

Next week's gala entry: Mabellita and Mordecai are expecting their first child and when Mabellita goes into labor, will Mordecai remain calm to help his wife though the labor process or will he loose his cool along the way? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

To reviewer Illusion: Tyrone wasn't present in Versus Mabel as I didn't plan his presence, but you will find him in my continuation story, The Return of Catherine, the first chapter due to be posted Saturday morning!

**As always, Please Review!**


	10. A Star is Born

Chapter 10: A Star is Born

'With the Star Kingdom under the rightful control of Queen Mabellita and King Mordecai, the two are now expecting their first child. Will it be a girl like Mabellita wants or a boy like Mordecai wants?'

* * *

With Narsus and Cyrus defeated and the Star dimension under the rightful control of the new king and queen, everything has been running smoothly, as smoothly as things can run in a place such as that. Despite the kingdom being back to its original status, there are several areas of the kingdom that have yet to be brought up to code and are under heavy guard until those areas are able to be repaired. Currently, it is being discussed by the rulers and the palace staff as to what the future of the badly damaged areas will be in the current meeting. However, the damaged areas of the palace aren't the only concerns as something very important is going to take place real soon…

"While Narsus did a number on this place in my absence and Mordecai and I were been able to repair most of the damage done to the kingdom, the east and west wings are badly damaged." Mabellita continues. "Those areas have been walled off until the repairs can be made."

"But your highness." One of the contractors begins. "Is it in the budget so the repairs can be made?"

"According to my husband's figures, yes it is." Mabellita answers. "And while the budget contains funds to fix both wings to the palace, I am more concerned about the areas that will be closed off while the repairs are being made. The palace will have too many detours that the staff will have to endure until those wings are brought up to code, thus disrupting the flow of the kingdom."

While Mabellita is continuing to conduct the meeting, Mordecai has taken his attention away from what is being spoken on currently and to his wife's physique, particularly her abdominal area. Since Mabellita entered into her third trimester, it seems to Mordecai that Mabellita's belly has not only gotten bigger, but with her just weeks away from her due date, that her demanding position as queen may have a negative effect on their future heir as well as on her health. Considering her position is very demanding and has been as of late, Mordecai has become very concerned for their unborn child as well as Mabellita. Continuing to stare at his wife's abdominal area, he notices her frame twitch, but doesn't hear her calling out to him for the budget figures for the repairs. Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Mordecai now snaps back to reality.

"Mordecai, can I see your figures for the repairs please?" Mabellita sweetly asks once more.

Nodding, Mordecai now hands her the folder with Mabellita taking the folder from him. From there, she continues conducting the meeting with Mordecai now re-focusing his attention back on her abdomen. His worry is rising with each minute she is on her feet and not one to ever interrupt Mabellita's job, he can't help but feel that something is wrong with her frame twitching once more.

"Alright, so does anyone have any suggestions as to what we can do to make running this palace easy for the staff while the repairs are under way and those wings are walled off?" Mabellita asks to the board room.

"We have found a way to make the detours as less as possible so to not disrupt the flow of the palace your highness." One of the contractors replies to her. "The middle and back areas of the palace will have detours, but they will not cause considerable disruption while the repairs are being made."

"That sounds very convincing." Mabellita approves with a nod. "Has a plan been constructed in regards to this?"

"Yes one has." The contractor answers, now handing the queen the folder containing the plans. Opening the folder, Mabellita gives it a glance over and nods.

"I approve." Mabellita says. "Work can begin immediately on the detours. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"I do." Mordecai speaks up, getting Mabellita's attention.

"Yes Mordecai?" Mabellita acknowledges him with a smile.

"We should end this meeting early." Mordecai speaks up, concern evident in his voice. "Honey, I'm very concerned about you and I believe this meeting can wait until you are in much better condition."

Unsure of how to respond to her husband's reply, Mabellita turns back to the staff in the room and smiles.

"Please excuse us for a moment." Mabellita excuses, now taking Mordecai's hand and gently pulling him aside.

"Mordecai, we can't discuss this a bit later on." Mabellita whispers to him. "This meeting is long overdue and it can't wait. Have you seen those wings? Narsus really did a number on those areas."

"But Mabellita, you are almost due." Mordecai expresses. "You should be resting now, not working. I know that it is your job to look after the palace no matter what the case, but I'm worried about you and the baby. I saw you twitch twice during the meeting."

"I twitched because the baby is kicking." Mabellita smiles, now resting her right hand on her fully developed womb. "It's perfectly natural and normal. The baby has been doing that as of late."

"Mabellita, please end this meeting early." Mordecai pleads. "You need to be resting right now, not working. You know that I am one to never disrupt your job, but Mabellita, I feel strongly about the state of you and our baby's health. Not only that, I feel that you are going to deliver early."

"Deliver early?" Mabellita asks in confusion. "Mordecai, I not too long entered into my last trimester. I can't deliver early unless something was wrong with the baby."

Taking her husband's hands into her own, Mabellita gives him a confident and sweet smile.

"I honestly appreciate you looking after me the way that you have." Mabellita says. "But I'm going to be fine, our baby will be fine and the job of a queen is never done so trust me when I say that everything will be fine."

Staring into his wife's eyes, Mordecai wants to believe every word she just said, but can't seem to shake the overwhelming feeling of worry that has come over him. Turning from Mabellita, the king now turns towards the staff in the board room.

"I'm sorry everyone, but this meeting is adjourned early." Mordecai informs them. "The detours and the repairs to the damaged wings of the kingdom are to commence immediately. Thank you all for coming."

Without question, the staff now rise from their chairs and begin emptying out of the room. Mordecai now turns back to Mabellita.

"Mordecai, what was that about?" Mabellita asks, slightly in an outrage. "We had much more ground to cover concerning the repairs and-"

Mabellita's argument is interrupted by a sudden sharp pain shooting through her womb, which causes the queen to grip onto her husband's hands rather tight. With the sharp pain gone, Mabellita now feels a sudden wave of pain wash over her, her grip on Mordecai's hands becoming tighter.

"Mabellita, what's wrong?" Mordecai asks in wife in a panic.

"My water just broke." Mabellita informs him as she takes a seat in one of the chairs and winces in pain. "The baby is coming!"

Mordecai's brain suddenly shuts off, which sends the king into a frantic panic with no idea as to how he can help his wife who is now in labor. Not being able to come up with what he can do to help, Mordecai begins panicking.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Mordecai panics. "Honey, can I get you anything to help lessen the pain? Water? Pain killers? Anything at all?"

Mabellita, who is doing her best to handle the overwhelming pain that is wracking her frame, grabs her husband's collar and pulls Mordecai down to her level.

"Here's a start: You can start by notifying the medical staff that I am in labor!" Mabellita snaps.

"Oh so they can take you to the hospital." Mordecai replies with a nod. "Good thinking honey."

"No, not the hospital!" Mabellita says through clenched teeth. "A hospital doesn't exist here! My parents were killed before they had a chance to get one built!"

"Then what are we going to do about delivering the baby without a hospital?" Mordecai calmly speaks to his enraged wife.

"Just call the medical staff now!" Mabellita screams as she grips her belly.

Not wanting to anger Mabellita further, Mordecai runs to the phone in the board room and dials the appropriate extension. After a minute of waiting, the other line answers.

"Yes, my wife is in labor and she is due to deliver any minute now." Mordecai informs one of the members of the medical staff. "We are in the conference room in the north wing of the palace. Please hurry."

Hanging the line up, Mordecai runs back to his wife's side and takes her hands.

"The staff are on their way." Mordecai says soothingly to Mabellita. "You and the baby are going to be ok."

Nodding, Mabellita begins panting heavily, the pain intensifying with each passing minute.

"Where are the staff?!" Mabellita screams as she tightens her grip on Mordecai's hands. "Why haven't they arrived yet?! I'm going to die any minute now and if they don't arrive soon, they are fired!"

With his wife's death grip wrapped around his hands, Mordecai can feel that the blood flow to his hands have stopped. As much as he wants her to let go of him, he will do whatever it takes to get Mabellita through this, even if it brings him imaginable amounts of pain.

"The medical staff are on their way honey." Mordecai calmly replies to her, despite the pain that he is feeling. "Just hang in there, I'm right here with you until they arrive."

"They are taking way too long!" Mabellita yells. "They are supposed to be prompt when they are called on and right now they are being everything but that! The north wing conference room isn't very far away you know!"

The medical staff now arrives to the board room and rushes over to the royal couple as they begin attending to Mabellita immediately.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." Mordecai says with relief. "She went into labor right after the meeting ended."

"Has she shown any signs of distress prior to going into labor?" One of the staff inquires as she takes Mabellita's blood pressure. "Like shortness of breath, fainting, dizziness?"

"No, she hasn't experienced any of that." Mordecai answers. "She's been doing very well."

"Alright Mabellita, we are going to move you to your bedroom." The chief medical staff member, Linda, informs her. "You are going to give birth any minute now and right here isn't quite the ideal place for you to do that."

"I don't care where it happens, just as long as it does!" Mabellita screams, her grip on Mordecai tightening with the pain becoming too much for the king to handle.

"Will you be accompanying her in the delivery process?" Linda asks him.

"Anything for my wife." Mordecai answers, him looking on the brink of passing out from his wife's death grip on his hands.

Turning to Mabellita, Mordecai smiles and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm right here for you honey." Mordecai smiles, despite the pain he is feeling. "I'm going to help you through this."

"Of course you are!" Mabellita hisses. "You had a hand in this too! Now less talk and more getting this over with!"

Within minutes, everyone rushes to the royal chambers of the king and queen with Mabellita being laid in bed so she can be comfortable during the delivery process. Her grip on Mordecai has not let up one bit and even though her grip has cut off the blood circulation to his hands, Mordecai is enduring the pain to ensure that Mabellita gets through this painful process with him at her side. He can always get help from the staff in getting his blood flowing back to his hands after Mabellita delivers right?

"Ok your highness, I'm going to need you to take deep breathes for me." Linda instructs to her. "And while you're breathing, I'm going to need you to push when I tell you to, ok?"

Taking deep breathes as instructed, Mabellita nods. Feeling another strong wave of pain wash over her, Mabellita increases the breaths that she inhales and releases.

"Ok Mabellita, Push." Linda instructs.

Continuing her deep breaths, Mabellita begins pushing as hard as she can.

"You're doing great your highness." Linda compliments to the queen. "Keep going, this time with as much force as you can put behind it."

Mabellita begins pushing once more, this time breaking out into an ear piercing scream, feeling that deep breathing isn't working well enough to keep her leveled during this process. With her screaming, Mordecai is doing his best to keep his cool, resisting the urge to release a scream himself. Despite the blood flow to his hands disrupted, the nerves are providing ample feeling.

"Keep going Mabellita." Linda encourages her. "Things are going very well."

Several more pushes and encouragements later, the faint sounds of a new born can now be heard. With the most painful segment over, Mabellita breathes a sigh of relief and turns to her husband.

"I did it." Mabellita smiles.

"No honey, we did it." Mordecai replies, returning the smile. "We made it through and now our heir has been brought into the world."

"Congratulations Mabellita and Mordecai, you have a healthy baby girl." Linda announces, now handing the wrapped up bundle to Mabellita. "She is so beautiful."

Releasing her husband's hands, Mabellita now takes the bundle from Linda and hugs the new born girl next to her. Pulling the blanket slightly away from the baby's face, Mabellita smiles.

"Hello little one and welcome to the world." Mabellita greets the tiny bundle. "I'm your mother and this is your father."

"Did you two already pick a name?" Linda inquires to the couple.

"Yes, her name is going to be Mabel." Mabellita answers. "Mabel Charlotte Athura."

"That's a beautiful name for her." Linda says with a smile.

"I named her after a very close friend of mine." Mabellita says, remembering her meet up with Mabel not too long ago.

"Well your friend will be very honored that you named your baby after her." Linda replies.

Continuing to smile at the baby, Mabellita now turns to Mordecai.

"Honey, would you like to hold Mabel?" Mabellita inquires.

"Yes, but right after I rest for a bit." Mordecai replies, him now collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Mordecai?" Mabellita calls out to him with Linda rushing to his side to see if he's ok.

"It's ok Mabellita, he just passed out from helping you through the delivery process." Linda informs her. "It's perfectly natural and he'll be fine in an hour or so."

Slightly rolling her eyes, Mabellita turns back to the baby.

"Later on, you'll officially meet your father." Mabellita says to the baby. "Just as soon as he picks himself up and that's something I'm going to have to help him through. It will be some experience."

The baby coos in response to Mabellita's statement.

* * *

Mabel Charlotte Athura is born officially on February 14th, 2013!

And the heir to the Star Kingdom has been born and on such a beautiful day at that! Mabellita and Mordecai have much to teach Mabel, of course after Mordecai pulls himself together that is! Now the royal family is truly complete! If you haven't read my story Child Of Destiny as of yet, please do so to better understand this entry. :)

I hope you all enjoyed this entry and Happy Valentine's Day from me to you!

A sneak peek for next week's gala entry: A horror movie marathon with her brother Dipper results in a recollection of a particularly unflattering memory from Mabel's past, one that won't easily be shaken this time as both the twins will soon find out!

**Review Please!**


	11. Nightmare In Gravity Falls Part I

Chapter 11: Nightmare in Gravity Falls Part I (Chapter rated T to be on safe side)

'Have you ever had an experience that changed your life in ways that you can't imagine? Was it horrifying? Satisfying? Something you wish you can go back and change? A past experience lived by the Pines' will soon return, but will they be able to face it?

* * *

On this peaceful, clear, and balmy Friday night in the town of Gravity Falls, the normal activities of the town have ceased, which has brought the town to a complete standstill. Could it be due to the night? The lack of activities? Or because it is time for everything and everyone to settle in for the night until the dawn of the next day? For whatever the reason is, a dead silence is lingering over the town. However, for one particular residence of the town, two participants are enjoying their night inside as they watch the non-stop horror movie marathon that was planned for this very night.

"Don't go in there!" Mabel whispers as she grips onto her brother, who is returning the gripping hug as the two watch their current movie, Dead Space 2: The awakening. "If you go in there, you will meet your doom! Listen to me and stay out!"

Continuing to watch the movie, the hero of the movie now steps through the door of the mansion that is crawling with the undead. The door to the house slams tightly shut behind him and an ear piercing scream is heard, which causes Mabel to dig her face into her brother's left shoulder.

"I can't continue watching this!" Mabel whimpers. "I can't, it's too scary! Let's watch something else please!"

The hero of the movie now steps through the door of the mansion and from what can be clearly seen, he has become apart of the undead. The skin on his face is beginning to peel and his left arm looks to be dislocated. Dipper, who is continuing to watch the movie, now gains an idea with a grin spreading across his face.

"It's ok Mabes, the scary parts are over now." Dipper says convincingly.

Listening to her brother, Mabel now turns back to the television and notices the hero bite the neck of a civilian.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mabel screams as she digs her face back into her brother's shoulder. "That was so not funny Dipper! Turn it off now! I don't want to continue watching this!"

Laughing at the joke pulled on his sister, Dipper grabs the remote and stops the movie, thus turning it off.

"It's off Mabel and I mean it this time." Dipper says, Mabel now catching gazes with her brother.

"Why did you do that?" Mabel asks, anger evident in her tone as she punches Dipper's left shoulder. "That wasn't very funny scaring me like that! You know how I feel about scary movies!"

"Mabel, how is it you are scared of fictional horror movies?" Dipper inquires as he rubs his shoulder. "We see things far scarier than that in this town every day and you aren't afraid of what we face, but you're scared of these movies? Remember Catherine? She was far scarier than any horror movie ever made!"

"I didn't think those movies would be that scary!" Mabel fumes as she punches her brother again. "You said, when renting these movies, they weren't going to be scary! The next time we have a movie marathon, I'm picking out the movies!"

"If you say so Mabes." Dipper replies, now turning to the clock above the television and noticing the time reads 11:34pm. "Well, it's about time we wrapped this up and head to bed. I didn't realize how late it was."

"You were too busy scaring me that's why!" Mabel says, her anger dissipating as the two get to their feet.

"Do you want me to leave the light on for you while we sleep so the boogey man won't get you?" Dipper teases, which earns him another punch from Mabel.

"I'll be fine sleeping with the lights out thank you!" Mabel sternly replies as she and Dipper begin making their way towards the ladder leading to the attic. Reaching it, the two climb the ladder and head to their room.

"So tonight, do you want me to leave the door open for you?" Dipper continues teasing. "I mean I can sleep with the door open if you want me to or sleep with it closed like we usually do."

"That's enough Dipper!" Mabel snaps as she and Dipper quickly change into their bed clothes. "So you scared me once, that doesn't mean that I'm afraid of everything now!"

"Hey, I'm just making sure." Dipper replies as he closes the bedroom door and climbs into bed. "And I will admit that my joke wasn't very funny. I'm very sorry about that."

Mabel doesn't reply, but climbs in bed, pulls her cover over her, and turns her back to her brother.

"Turn off the light." Mabel calmly requests, not making eye contact with her brother.

"Good night Mabel." Dipper says to her, now shutting off the light.

With the lights out and the door closed, the entire room is dark, but not completely as the full moon hanging over the town is spilling a faint and illuminating light into the room through the small window. With not a word spoken between the two, the sounds of faint snoring can now be heard coming from Mabel.

With his eyes wide open, Dipper now looks over at Mabel and can see her side rising and falling with each breath she takes. Releasing a small sigh, Dipper turns over on his right side, closes his eyes, and falls asleep himself.

The Next Day

Its beautiful day in the town of Gravity Falls. The sun is shining bright above the city and the birds are singing. The tourist attraction/trap of the town hasn't opened for business as of yet, but is an hour away from opening for business.

Upstairs in the attic of the business are the twins bedroom, which only one of them is still asleep while the other is out and about. With the sun shining through the small window to their bedroom, Mabel now rolls onto her right side and opens her eyes slightly. With the light from the sun shining brightly into the room, it is hard for her to open her eyes fully. Sitting up, Mabel throws the cover back and swings her legs over the side of the bed as she rubs her eyes.

"This is going to be an awesome day!" Mabel cheers. "And I'm going to wear my newly knitted sweater just to commemorate this perfect day!"

Looking across from her, Mabel notices that Dipper's bed is empty and that his back pack is gone.

"That's odd that Dipper is gone and so early at that." Mabel observes as she climbs out of bed. "He usually sleeps in an hour after I wake up, but he probably went on a monster hunt. You can't separate him and hunting down the paranormal. Oh well, he'll be back soon enough."

Making her way over to the closet, Mabel begins sifting through her sweater collection in search of her newly knitted sweater. Now spotting it, she pulls it out of the closet and looks over the garment. The sweater was knitted using sky blue yarn with silver metallic threads knitted in and the center picture is a bright yellow sun with a smile. Hugging her new sweater, Mabel quickly changes into her desired outfit, headband and shoes included. Having changed, Mabel now looks herself over in the mirror hanging on the inside of the closet door and smiles.

"Absolutely perfect!" Mabel compliments herself. "Now it's time to spread my Mabel cheer to everyone to begin their day and today is the day that Soos and I visit to the carnival that just came to town. Thankfully gruncle Stan isn't running it this year."

Closing the closet door, Mabel skips out of the room and makes her way down the ladder to the first floor of the shack. Being on the first level, Mabel skips her way to the kitchen and notices that no one is there.

"I wonder where everyone is." Mabel asks herself as she makes her way over to the refrigerator.

Opening the fridge, Mabel grabs the milk and closes the door. Grabbing the cereal, a bowl, and a spoon, Mabel takes a seat at the table and puts together a bowl of sugar flake corn cereal for breakfast. Taking a bite of her cereal, the girl looks towards the door hoping any minute that Dipper would walk in and greet her like he normally does. After a minute of waiting, Mabel notices that no one has entered or passed by the kitchen door way. Sighing, Mabel continues eating her breakfast.

"Dipper should have been back by now." Mabel says to herself, continuing to eat her breakfast. "I hope he isn't avoiding me after what happened last night. I know I got mad at him for the joke he played on me, but hopefully he isn't mad at me for punching him. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him the way I did, but even still that joke wasn't funny."

Taking another bite of her cereal, Mabel pushes the bowl aside and gets to her feet.

"I better get to work in the shop before gruncle Stan yells at me." Mabel says as she begins making her way towards the shop. Continuing on her way, Mabel now spots Wendy walk out of one of the rooms in the hall way and notices that she is texting on her cell phone. Perking up, a smile crosses her face.

Wendy!" Mabel calls out to the teen as she runs behind her. "Wendy!"

Continuing to run after the teen, Mabel notices that Wendy hasn't turned around to notice her. Now catching up with the teen, Mabel runs in front of her and waves her arms in an attempt to get the girl's attention.

"Wendy, it's me Mabel!" Mabel calls out. "Good morning!"

Wendy is continuing to text on her phone and haven't looked up once to notice the twelve year old who is desperately trying to get her attention. Continuing to text, Wendy now walks around Mabel and continues on her way to her destination. Frowning, Mabel turns around and spots the back of Wendy as the teen continues on her way while she continues texting.

"I was right in front of her." Mabel assesses. "How come she didn't see me?"

Now making her way to the shop, Mabel notices Wendy has taken her usual spot behind the counter and is reading a magazine. Running over to the counter, Mabel hops on the seat next to the counter.

"Hi Wendy!" Mabel tries getting the girl's attention again. "How was your morning?"

Wendy is continuing to read the magazine in total silence.

"What is going on here?" Mabel asks, her frustrations surfacing. "Why isn't she responding to me?"

Just then, Soos enters the shop carrying his toolbox. Seeing her other friend changes Mabel's frown to a smile.

"Soos!" Mabel greets as she hops off the seat and runs up to the man child. "Hey Soos!"

"Hey Wendy." Soos greets to the teen, now getting her attention as he approaches the counter. "Have you seen Mabel?"

"No, not yet." Wendy replies, continuing to read her magazine. "I think she's still asleep."

"I'm right here!" Mabel calls out to Soos. "You passed me right by Soos! I' .here! I'm the girl wearing the sunshine sweater with matching headband and shoes? Hello!"

"Mabel promised that we would go into town today to the carnival." Soos informs Wendy as a frown forms on his face. "Hopefully she didn't forget."

"I'm sure she didn't forget." Wendy reassures as she turns to him. "If I know Mabel, she wouldn't break a promise unless there was a good reason. Don't worry, she'll be down soon enough."

"I'm already awake and ready to go Soos!" Mabel yells, hoping she would be heard this time. "I've been ready to go for the past forty five minutes now! Let's go, LET'S GO!"

Having yelled to the top of her lungs, Mabel notices that Soos and Wendy are still chatting amongst themselves and haven't acknowledged her at all.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" Mabel asks. "I didn't do anything to offend them, did I?"

"Soos and Wendy, I have bad news!" Stanford begins as he now walks into the shop.

"What is it?" Both Soos and Wendy ask in unison.

"We're going to be short handed the rest of the summer thanks to Dipper no longer being with us." Stanford reveals. "I knew that monster hunting he was so into would get him in trouble one of these days. So as of this day, I'm giving everyone a double shift."

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Wendy asks with concern. "When did it happen?"

"I'm not sure really." Stanford replies with a sigh. "From what the police said, when they investigated his disappearance, they didn't find him, but they found his backpack in the middle of the forest this morning. That's the only evidence they have."

Hearing that her brother disappeared in the middle of the forest without an explanation, Mabel now feels a wave of shock hit her. But that shock quickly changes to sadness.

"Dii…ppp..er?" Mabel stammers, feeling tears rapidly surfacing to her eyes.

"So due to that unfortunate turn of events, Soos, you're doing both you and Dipper's job today." Stanford informs him. "Wendy, you're covering you and Dipper's shift tomorrow."

"I'll do anything to in the honor of Dipper's memory." Soos replies with a nod. "You have my word."

"Now as easy as this won't be to tell her, has anyone seen Mabel?" Stanford asks as he looks around the shop for her.

"I'm right here gruncle Stan!" Mabel shouts as her tears begin streaming down her face. "What happened to Dipper? You have to tell me what happened to him!"

"We don't know where she is." Wendy replies. "She hasn't been seen all morning."

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?" Mabel shouts, her tears still falling like torrential rain fall. "I'M RIGHT HERE FOR THE LOVE OF IT ALL!"

Just then, another Mabel now walks through the shop's door, getting everyone's attention. Seeing that brings confusion to Mabel's face as her sadness is replaced with confusion and a bit of concern.

"Hey everyone." Mabel greets to everyone. "Sorry I'm late. After learning of my brother's sudden disappearance on the news, I went for a soothing walk. I don't understand what could have happened to him and why his back pack was the only thing found."

"We're sorry too Mabel." Wendy replies, now approaching the girl and hugging her. "But whatever we can do to help you through this, we'll do that."

"You're darn right we are." Stanford agrees. "I see you kids as my own and when you're sad, I'm sad as well."

"Thanks guys." Mabel manages a small smile.

"What the heck?" Mabel says as she observes the scene in front of her. "How is it they are hugging me when I'm right here? And since when did grunkle Stan start seeing us as one of his own? What is going on here?"

Continuing to watch the scene in front of her, the entire area now goes black with everyone and everything suddenly disappearing. Becoming even more confused, Mabel begins looking around while trying to figure out what is going on this time.

"What is going on now?" Mabel asks, continuing to look around.

"That must have really shattered your heart to see that no one loves you anymore!" A voice that mocks Mabel's so closely speaks to her from behind her back. "So happy I could be of assistance!"

Having heard the voice, the sweater wearer feels the color leave her face and her heart nearly stop. Slowly turning around, Mabel now spots the one person that she thought was gone forever.

"You!" Mabel manages to say. "I thought I melted you away after you tried to kill me and my brother!"

"Well that's the thing about us clones." Catherine begins, now taking a step towards Mabel. "We aren't easily disposed of. Especially me, but it's nice seeing you again as well dear sister!"

"What did you do with my family?" Mabel asks, her shock disappearing and being replaced with anger. "Why is it they didn't notice me? And what happened to my brother? He wouldn't disappear so suddenly while solving a mystery! He's more careful than that!"

"You know, you ask too many questions!" Catherine snaps. "But if you must know, I finally achieved taking over your life where I'm the real Mabel Pines and you are just an imposter! And don't worry about Dipper, he's in a better place now!"

Hearing Catherine say that her brother is in a_ 'better place' _makes Mabel's stomach twist in knots and bring on a sick feeling.

"How could you do this?" Mabel manages to ask through her sickness. "How could you make my brother disappear and take over my life?"

"Well I took the chance while I had it." Catherine answers, a deranged smile appearing on her face. "You ruined my plan when I attempted this before, but I got my chance and when you least suspected it at that! Face it, you're no longer loved or wanted! Your life is mine now and so is your family! And just to make things official, I have to get rid of the imposter for good! We wouldn't want anyone to think you're me now would we?"

Reaching into her sweater's front pocket, Catherine now removes a small hatchet and presents it to Mabel.

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible for you." Catherine says as she begins approaching Mabel once more. "Oh and when you get on the other side, give Dipper my regards!"

Not wanting to know what Catherine has planned with her hatchet, Mabel breaks into a run at break neck speed away from her.

"If it's a chase she wants, then it's a chase that she will get!" Catherine evilly chuckles to herself as she begins after Mabel.

Continuing to run in the depths of darkness, Mabel can hear footsteps running closely behind her.

"Where are you going dear sister?" Catherine's voice taunts in the darkness. "I thought you loved having a sister! Don't you want to stick around and do sisterly things together?"

"You're not my sister!" Mabel shouts, continuing to run. "It was a mistake creating you!"

"That's not something you say to someone you consider your family!" Catherine's voice angrily shouts to the girl, her hatchet now slicing the right sleeve of Mabel's sweater. "I thought you really cared about me and learning that you never wanted me hurts! That really hurts Mabel! It hurts a lot!"

"You tried to kill my brother using sleeping pills and then tried to kill me!" Mabel shouts continuing to run from Catherine. "Family would never do that to each other! You never cared about me so why would I care about you?!"

Hearing the clone growl, a sharp pain now shoots through Mabel's left leg, which brings the girl's running to a halt. Looking down at her leg, she notices a large bruise.

"Where did this come from?" Mabel asks as she kneels down and begins inspecting the bruise. "That wasn't there before."

Continuing to inspect the mysterious wound, Mabel doesn't notice Catherine appear in front of her.

"Maybe I can answer that for you." Catherine calmly speaks, now getting Mabel's attention. Spotting the girl standing before her, Mabel's pupils shrink to tiny dots as she begins backing away from her.

"Stay away from me!" Mabel demands, her voice full of terror. "Don't come any closer! Just stay back!"

"But don't you want me to help you fix your boo boo?" Catherine asks tauntingly as she presents her hatchet once more. "I want to help you heal it so you can feel all better!"

Continuing to back away from Catherine, Mabel now feels her back hit a wall. Turning back to the front of her, she spots Catherine just inches from her. Seeing the glint of hysterics in Catherine's eyes, the sweater girl feels her heart sink.

"Don't worry dear sister." Catherine begins as she raises her hatchet, the blade glistening in an unknown light. "I'll make sure you don't ever feel pain again!"

"CATHERINE NO!" Mabel Shrieks.

With her hatchet as high as it will go, Catherine now brings it down on Mabel, resulting in an ear piercing scream coming from her.

* * *

With eyes shooting wide open, Mabel sits up with a start and is breathing very heavily. Quickly tossing the covers back, she looks to her left leg and notices that her 'bruise' is gone. Now turning to her right arm, she notices that she is still wearing her night gown and not a sweater. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mabel begins bringing her breathing under control.

"It was just a dream." Mabel whispers to herself as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Thank goodness it was just a dream."

Just as she is about to lay back down, Mabel feels a hand touch her right shoulder, which nearly makes the girl jump out of her skin.

"Hey Mabes, are you ok?" Dipper asks, now taking a seat on the bed next to her. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. After that, you just started crying. Are you ok?"

"I had a dream about…about...her." Mabel reveals, now catching gazes with her brother. "She came back, made you disappear, and then she took over my life."

"Who came back and took over your life?" Dipper asks, noticing that his sister is on the brink of tears. "Wait, you don't mean?

"Ca…th..er..ine." Mabel stammers as Dipper pulls her into a hug.

"Shhh, Mabel its ok." Dipper begins consoling the girl. "Catherine is long gone and can no longer hurt us. You saw to that."

"But what if she is and she actually does take over my life and separates us this time?" Mabel asks through her light sobbing. "I can't live without you Dipper."

"And I can't live without you either." Dipper whispers as he continues consoling her. "If it so happens that Catherine returns, we're going to face her together."

Returning the hug, Mabel tightens her grip on her brother.

"Thank you Dipper." Mabel manages a small smile.

Outside of the shack, at the entrance of the forest, the replica of Mabel is staring intently at the residence, particularly at the twin's bedroom window.

"It's so nice to know that you are thinking about me as well dear sister." Catherine speaks, a deranged smile spread across her face and the hint of hysterics in her eyes. "I can't wait to see you and fill you in on everything I plan to do to you and your family! I hope you're looking forward to it just as much as I am!"

Removing a hand held object from her sweater pocket, the moon light gleams off the object, revealing it to be a small hand knife. Ramming the knife harshly into the tree next to her, Catherine now runs off into the darkness of the forest with an echo of maniacal laughter following closely behind her.

TBC…

* * *

That dream shook Mabel up pretty badly, but how will she react when she discovers that her nightmare wasn't really a dream after all? Keep reading to find out in the next gala entry! Next gala entry: Strange stories start circulating around Gravity Falls about Mabel where her picture and name are popping up everywhere. Getting a look at the stories, the girl in those pictures are surely her, but who is behind it all? How will Dipper and Mabel be able to stop the rumors before they get too out of hand?

**Review Please!**


	12. Nightmare In Gravity Falls Part II

Chapter 12: Nightmare in Gravity Falls Part II: Disaster!

'Mabel had a nightmare about her worse enemy Catherine, but was her nightmare just that, a dream?'

_Previously_

"I had a dream about…about...her." Mabel reveals, now catching gazes with her brother. "She came back, made you disappear, and then she took over my life."

"Who came back and took over your life?" Dipper asks, noticing that his sister is on the brink of tears. "Wait, you don't mean?

"Ca…th..er..ine." Mabel stammers as Dipper pulls her into a hug.

"Shhh, Mabel its ok." Dipper begins consoling the girl. "Catherine is long gone and can no longer hurt us. You saw to that."

"But what if she is and she actually does take over my life and separates us this time?" Mabel asks through her light sobbing. "I can't live without you Dipper."

"And I can't live without you either." Dipper whispers as he continues consoling her. "If it so happens that Catherine returns, we're going to face her together."

Returning the hug, Mabel tightens her grip on her brother.

"Thank you Dipper." Mabel manages a small smile.

Outside of the shack, at the entrance of the forest, the replica of Mabel is staring intently at the residence, particularly at the twin's bedroom window.

"It's so nice to know that you are thinking about me as well dear sister." Catherine speaks, a deranged smile spread across her face. "I can't wait to see you and fill you in on everything I plan to do to you and your family! I hope you're looking forward to it just as much as I am!"

Removing a hand held object from her sweater pocket, the moon light gleams off the object, revealing it to be a small hand knife. Ramming the knife harshly into the tree next to her, Catherine now runs off into the darkness of the forest.

_Currently_

Both twins are fast asleep on Mabel's bed as Dipper spent most of the night calming down his frantic twin sister from the nightmare she had about her clone. Mabel is asleep on the end of the bed where her pillow is while Dipper is asleep at the foot of the bed, with his pillow. Incase Mabel's nightmare occurred again, he wouldn't be too far away to help her through it once more. As the two continue resting peacefully, they are unaware of their great uncle storming into their bedroom holding the morning paper.

"Dipper! Mabel! Wake up!" Stanford shouts, the peacefully sleeping twins now opening their eyes upon hearing their uncle's frantic voice. "Mabel, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"What's going on gruncle Stan?" Mabel tiredly inquires as she sits up and rubs her eyes. "Is the shack on fire again?"

"No, but I'm about to commit a third degree of something if you don't explain to me what this is!" Stanford continues raging, Dipper now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "How could you do this to me? To this family?"

"What are you going on about and this early at that?" Dipper asks, now taking the paper from Stan.

"Look at the front page!" Stan replies. "That'll explain everything!"

With the paper in Dipper's hands, both twins now focus their attention on the front page of the paper and spot a picture of Mabel and Gideon sitting at a table outside of the side walk diner in town, Café La Rose. The picture was taken from the side view and the two are facing each other while smiling lovingly at one another. Both twins gasp at the picture.

"That's not me!" Mabel quickly speaks up. "I swear that is not me! I would never go anywhere in public with…with _him!_"

"That means that that little gremlin is posting fake photos of you two to gain publicity like he did when you two first met!" Stan flips. "I will march over to his house and show him a thing or two if he is forcing you to date him again! He's not forcing you to date him is he?"

"NO!" Mabel shouts, Dipper now rubbing her back to try and calm the frantic girl.

"This picture is obviously a fake." Dipper points out. "This article is dated to yesterday afternoon and in that case, Mabel was with me the entire day in the shop. Do you not remember how you had us work a double since Soos is out with Hay Fever and Wendy had the day off? How could she have been with me and with Gideon at the exact same time?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Stan simply replies.

"And after work, Dipper and I went to the video store to rent our movies for our movie marathon that night." Mabel adds in. "Where I should have been watching him when he picked up that movie I specifically told him NOT to rent!"

Dipper now smiles nervously.

Flashback

Dipper and Mabel are at the town's video store. Mabel is in the romance section searching for her movies, which isn't too far from Dipper who is in the action/adventure section searching for his movies.

"Have you found anything good yet Dipper?" Mabel asks to Dipper, who is still searching the shelves for movies.

"No, nothing yet." Dipper answers, continuing to search the shelves.

Continuing his search, the younger pines now comes across two movies that appeals to him.

"Hey Mabel, I found two movies that might work for tonight's marathon." Dipper calls out to her. "What about Inner Space and Dead Space 2?"

Having heard her brother call out to her, Mabel now joins him at the section and takes a look at the movies he suggested.

"No, and defiantly no!" Mabel protests. "You know how I feel about movies like these, especially Inner Space!"

"Mabel, what is so wrong with these movies?" Dipper asks, now catching gazes with his sister. "They seem like the perfect choices to me."

"Well for one thing, Inner Space is not a movie I could call a favorite after what happens in it." Mabel begins.

"So the guy in the movie is shrunk to the size of the human cell." Dipper replies. "He's a scientist who explores the inside of the human body via a robotic suit. What's so bad about that?"

"You just don't get it." Mabel scoffs. "And Dead Space 2 is the movie that I couldn't even sit in the theatre to watch with you when it first came out due to how violent it is. Remember the popcorn incident in the middle of the movie?"

"Alright, alright." Dipper surrenders. "I'll continue looking and hopefully I come across something we can both watch."

"Thank you Dipper." Mabel smiles. "Now, I'm going to find a cute movie we can both watch when the marathon is over."

Turning on her heels, Mabel begins back towards the romance section. With her back turned, Dipper slyly smirks and now grabs the Dead Space 2 movie and places it in the shopping bag.

Now approaching the romance section, Mabel spots three romance movies that stand out to her.

"Dipper, I found three movies that could work for after our marathon is over!" Mabel calls out him.

"What are they?" Dipper asks, continuing to search the action/adventure section.

"My World is You, My World is You Two: Forest of Dreams, and The Dreams of Love." Mabel says, her voice trailing off into a dreamy tone. "My World is you and the sequel to it sounds pretty good."

"What are they about?" Dipper asks, now joining his sister at the romance section.

"My World is You is about a young girl who dreams of her true love and after a freak accident with her brother, she meets him." Mabel explains. "I think her brother is duplicated or something. Anyway, they fall deeply in love after he saves her from her psycho ex-boyfriend and at the end of the movie, they get engaged. Now the sequel, from what I read, is the new couple are planning their wedding and during that, the woman is kidnapped by an evil love sick prince, but her true love saves her and they get married."

"I feel my gag reflex kicking in." Dipper mumbles to himself.

"The last movie is about a woman who dreams of meeting her true love, but she meets someone different from her dream love and they get married at the end of the movie." Mabel explains. "I want to rent these!"

"Fine, we'll get them." Dipper agrees. "However, if any of these movies contain large amounts of mushiness, you're watching them on your own."

"Come on Dipper, these movies won't be as bad as you think." Mabel replies. "I bet after watching My World Is You, you'll like it."

"You didn't even watch the movies yet so how can you say like them?" Dipper retorts.

"The summaries." Mabel simply replies. "So what did you pick up and hopefully you did not get the movies I said would freak me out."

"I got good choice and trust me you'll like them." Dipper quickly replies.

With their choices in the shopping bag, the two now head towards the register to get their movies checked out.

End of Flashback

"So I forgot you said Dead Space 2 freaks you out." Dipper nervously laughs. "It was a simple mistake."

Mabel doesn't reply, but sends a death glare in his direction.

"Well something is going on and I don't like the looks of it!" Stanford fumes. "That little gremlin is smearing your good name! Oh he's going to pay dearly for this!"

Before anyone else can comment on the front page's picture, they now hear Wendy's voice from downstairs.

"You guys have got to come check this out!" Wendy calls to the three. "You're not going to believe what is on the news right now!"

Dipper and Mabel now jump off the bed and rush downstairs with Stanford in tow. Gathering into the den, everyone now gathers around the television to see what Wendy is talking about.

"You guys are never going to believe what was just mentioned on the news." Wendy informs them. "It will blow your mind."

On the television next to the news anchor is a picture of Mabel and Gideon at the Tent of Telepathy either during or after a performance.

"There has been a big shake up today in the town of Gravity Falls." The news anchor begins reporting. "After a mind blowing performance at the Tent of Telepathy last night, Gideon Charles Gleeful and his girlfriend, Mabel Pines, made an announcement that is sure to take the world by storm. Not to mention their parents."

The footage of the end of the performance is now being played with the girl taking the microphone and the center stage.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to tonight's performance and supporting my wonderful boyfriend, Gideon." The girl announces.

"Boy…friend..?" Mabel chokes.

"And with the continued support from all of you, I am happy to announce that I will be leaving the Mystery Shack and joining Gideon's Tent of Telepathy permanently." The girl continues with Gideon walking to the left of her and taking her left hand. "My family has not been very supportive of my relationship with my loving Gideon and therefore, I don't want anything else to do with them! So if you are watching this gruncle Stan and Dipper, consider this my resignation!"

Placing the microphone back on the stand, the girl now turns to Gideon and locks lips with him. Gasps are heard from everyone in the room with Mabel now passing out at the sight of witnessing that.

"Oh my gosh Mabel!" Dipper says, now rushing to his unconscious sister's side.

"Unbelievable!" Stanford screams. "This is unbelievable! This is not happening right now! How can this be happening? Can anyone explain that?! The Pines name is finished, ruined, drug through the dirt! There is no way either of us will be able to live this down!"

With everyone in shock at what they saw on the news, the door to the forest entrance of the shack now opens with Robbie stepping through the door.

"Oh you guys are not going to believe what was just on the news." Robbie announces as he now enters the den. "Mabel and Gideon made out on live television! I couldn't believe it until I played it back at least three times!"

Having made that announcement, the intruding teen now catches evil glares from everyone in the room, including Wendy and except for Mabel, who is currently being fanned by Dipper.

"We saw the news Robbie!" Dipper sternly replies as he continues fanning Mabel. "And that was not my sister kissing that freak of nature!"

"Oh yea? Then who was that girl that looks just like Mabel kissing Gideon at last night's performance?" Robbie replies, equally as irritated as Dipper. "It sure looked like her to me!"

"That wasn't her!" Dipper snaps, now cutting his vision to Robbie. "My sister would never go out with someone like Gideon!"

"Oh yea? Prove it then smart guy!" Robbie challenges.

"Now is not a good time for this Robbie!" Wendy speaks up. "This is confusing enough without you starting a fight with Dipper! If Dipper says that that wasn't Mabel, then I believe him."

Robbie simply scoffs and turns his attention towards the television.

"So if Mabel was with you yesterday all afternoon and last night, then how can that be her, but not her?" Stanford asks calmly. "I'm going to catch a heart attack from all of this!"

"I think I know what's going on, but I'm going to need Mabel in order to solve this mystery." Dipper replies as he turns back to his unconscious sister. "Once she's feeling better."

Gleeful Residence

With the tv off button being pressed, the television is now turned off with the remote being placed back on the arm of the midnight blue couch.

"That must have sent one heck of killing blow to her." Catherine chuckles as she places her hands together menacingly. "I wish I could have seen the look on her face when she saw that broadcast from last night and not to mention the headline in today's paper. That would have been a priceless sight!"

Gideon now walks into the area wearing his pajamas and carrying a silver tray of his breakfast complete with a cup of orange juice. Now taking a seat next to Catherine, Gideon turns his gaze to her, his eyes giving her the dreamy stare.

"Now I need to come up with something that will really get her attention." Catherine continues as she begins thinking. "Something that I know will really push her over the edge and once she and her brother come looking for me, that's when I will wipe them both out and truly become the real Mabel Pines! It'll be perfect!"

"Catherine, I hope you don't mind me asking." Gideon begins as Catherine now turns to him. "But last night after the performance when you kissed me, did you feel the sparks that I did?"

Grinning, Catherine fixes her hair and softens her expression.

"My dear Gideon, I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that." Catherine sweetly replies. "Of course I felt something. Couldn't you tell by the way I kissed you?"

"I knew it!" Gideon cheers, almost knocking his tray onto the floor of the family room. "I am the luckiest guy in town! No, in the world!"

"Now Gideon, I need your help with a little something that I need to do." Catherine continues, her tone bordering on seductive and sweet. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Anything Catherine." Gideon speaks up with hopeful eyes. "You just name it."

Mystery Shack

Dipper is upstairs in the attic bedroom with Mabel as he continues fanning her in her unconscious state. With Stan still fuming in the den about what was broadcasted on television and the day's paper, Wendy helped Dipper move his sister to their bedroom so he can think clearly and try to figure out what is going on.

"This just doesn't make any sense." Dipper continues thinking, now halting his fanning. "All signs point directly to Catherine in this case, but it's impossible that she is behind this since Mabel told me that she dissolved her while I was in the hospital. So that narrows it down to Gideon as this has his handiwork written all over this, but as much as I want to blame this on that pint size dough boy, I don't have any proof. I just can't make sense of any of this and it's completely frustrating!"

Turning back to his unconscious sister, Dipper releases a sigh.

"Poor Mabel." Dipper says, keeping his vision on his sister. "Who would go through so much trouble do such a thing to her? Don't worry Mabel, I'll get to the bottom of who is doing this to you and ruin their good name!"

Turning away from her and just as he is about to get to his feet, Dipper now hears a light groaning coming from Mabel. Turning back to her, he notices that her eyes are open and that she is pushing herself into seating position.

"Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper asks with concern.

"Before I answer that, please tell me that I was dreaming when I saw me kissing Gideon." Mabel replies. "Please tell me that didn't happen for real."

"I wish I could Mabes." Dipper lightly shrugs.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Mabel begins gagging. "I would NEVER kiss Gideon! I would never, _in a million years,_ do something like that!"

"I know Mabel and trust me, I believe you." Dipper replies sympathetically. "I'm having trouble piecing this thing together myself."

Mabel now leans her head back against the headboard and can feel a small headache coming on.

"Dipper, what if my nightmare actually came to past?" Mabel questions, not making eye contact with her brother. "What if Catherine really has returned? All of this has her name written all over it. I mean who else can impersonate me in a situation such as this?"

"That's what I'm starting to wonder myself." Dipper replies with Mabel now turning to him. "But for her to do this, someone has to be behind her return and I am getting a feeling that Gideon is the reason she is. Are you up to solving this mystery?"

"After my good name has just be smeared in the dirt, you better believe I am!" Mabel confidently replies.

Just then, Wendy rushes into the room carrying her cellphone.

"You guys, I just got a text from Robbie." Wendy begins. "He said that Mabel just announced on live television that she will be meeting up with Gideon in hour in town to hand the deed to the shack over to him!"

"That's it!" Mabel snaps, now getting to her feet. "This ends today! I don't know who is trying to ruin my good name, but I'm not allowing this to go on any longer than it already has!"

"Guys, I didn't want to mention this in front of Stan, but I know who is doing this to Mabel." Wendy speaks up. "It's Catherine. She's behind all of it!"

"But how can she be when Mabel told me she melted her?" Dipper replies. "You said it yourself as you helped her get rid of Catherine."

"I don't care who is behind this, but I'm ending it!" Mabel snaps. "Where in town will I be meeting Gideon?"

"Café La Rose." Wendy answers.

"I'll be there!" Mabel says, slanting her eyes in anger.

"Wait Mabel, Do you want me to come with you in case you need back up?" Dipper asks.

"No, I need to do this myself." Mabel replies, now turning to her brother. "The only way this is going to end is if I end this myself. You stay here, and if I absolutely need you, I'll let you know."

Dipper and Wendy now turn to each other, secretly wishing that the other would step in and try to convince Mabel to rethink her plan.

One Hour Later

Mabel now arrives in town and is quickly approaching the side walk diner.

"If it so happens that Catherine has returned and is behind all of this, she is going to pay dearly for this!" Mabel says, now reaching the diner. "No second rate clone will ruin my good name and get away with it!"

"And here I thought you were going to be too afraid to show your face in public again." A voice that mocks Mabel's so closely taunts to the girl. "The television broadcast and newspaper headline would be enough to scare me into hiding."

Hearing the voice, Mabel quickly turns around and spots the one person or thing that she was hoping to never see _again!_

"_Catherine!"_ Mabel hisses. "I should have known you were behind all of this! So to what do I owe this invasion?"

"Oh nothing really." Catherine begins as she begins approaching Mabel. "Thanks to a little friend of mine, I am able to finally carry out my initial plans to remove you from this planet and take your place!"

"Don't you realize that following the same plan never gets you anywhere?" Mabel speaks, her and Catherine now just mere meters apart. "You should know that since you failed once at this and if I have anything to do with it, you will fail again!"

"And you're going to see to this?" Catherine laughs. "I'd like to see you try! You won't last five seconds against me!"

"I'd like to second that motion!" Both girls now hear, Dipper and Tyrone now walking to both sides of Mabel.

"Dipper? Tyrone?" Mabel asks in confusion, turning to the two guys. "What are you guys doing here? I said I had to do this myself!"

"There was no way I was going to let you face off with Catherine alone." Dipper replies, not taking his eyes off Catherine.

"When she messes with you, she messes with all of us!" Tyrone agrees, his vision also remaining on Catherine. "You're outnumbered Catherine and from the looks of it, it is you that won't last five seconds against us!"

"Heh, that's what you think!" Catherine devilishly smirks. "I figured something like this would happen and it's a good thing that I thought ahead! So you have your army, and I have mine!"

Snapping her fingers, Gideon now appears to the right side of Catherine with a second Gideon appearing to the left of her. Tyrone, Dipper, and Mabel gasps at the sight of the dual Gideons.

"So, do you three want to go along quietly or are we splitting this town down the middle?" Catherine questions.

"Looks as if Gravity Falls will have three new area codes." Mabel sternly replies. "Because we're not backing down!"

"So be it then!" Catherine smirks.

* * *

Ok, I did not see that coming! And dual Gideons? How is that possible? Can someone please explain that to me? As if having dual Mabels hasn't caused enough confusion! What is happening here and what is the fate of the town with there being three sets of clones? Keep reading to find out in installment 3: The Ultimate Clone Face Off!

**Review Please!**

* * *

(A/N: Having gotten a few questions pertaining to this series and my Wrath of Catherine fic, if anyone else has the same questions, please see my profile for the answers to those questions! Thanks!)


	13. Driving Mabel Pines

Chapter 13: Driving Mabel Pines

'Although being only 12 years old, Dipper is pretty coordinated at driving the Mystery Cart, but what happens when he teaches Mabel how to drive it?'

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Mabel asks in a panics as the two continue racing through the forest in the mystery cart. "They're going to catch up to us any minute now!"

"Will you stop back seat driving and let me handle this?" Dipper scolds as he presses his foot further onto the gas pedal to give the cart more speed. "None of this would have happened if you had of listened to me in the first place about going into the forest clearing!"

"Since we haven't seen Jeff and the other gnomes since we first arrived here, I didn't think I'd see them again." Mabel says as she grips onto her seat due to how fast Dipper is driving. "So you can't really blame me."

"I can and will!" Dipper sternly replies.

As they continue racing through the forest towards the shack, the hefty footsteps of the gnome monster can be heard and is getting closer with each mile that the cart passes.

"I'm not letting them away this time!" Jeff fumes. "Mabel will be our queen if it's last thing that I do! Pick it up guys! I don't want them to get away this time!"

Obeying Jeff's orders, the gnomes gain their momentum and begins running faster towards the mystery cart. Having caught up with it, the hands of the monster now reaches out to the cart, only for the vehicle to narrowly escape being grabbed. Mabel turns around and notices how close the monster is to the cart.

"We're going to get caught!" Mabel continues panicking. "I just know it!"

Ignoring his sister's comment, Dipper focuses his attention on driving and now spotting the mystery shack up ahead, slams his foot on the gas pedal.

"When I asked can this thing go any faster, I didn't mean like this!" Mabel shouts.

"This is what you wanted and now you got it!" Dipper replies.

Continuing towards the mystery shack, the twins now spot a large dip in the road along with a downed tree and a destroyed power line that is wrapped about the tree's branches, creating the perfect right triangle. While the space under the tree is large enough for them to pass through, the gnome monster may have a bit of trouble fitting in that space.

"Dipper, look!" Mabel points out. "We'll never be able to make that!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Dipper says, narrowing his eyes in determination. "You might to grab onto something because this may get a little bumpy."

"I'm already holding onto my seat!" Mabel replies. "What else is left?"

By her brother's words, Mabel grips tighter onto her seat to brace herself for what is to come next. With the cart already going at max speed, Dipper now swerves the steering wheel to the right with navigating the cart smoothly under the tree and completely dodging the big dip in the road. With the vehicle spinning slightly out of control, Dipper immediately gets the cart back under his control and continues towards the shack.

Behind them, the gnome monster is continuing its pursuit of the cart. Now spotting the downed tree and the power line ahead of them, the gnomes begin trying to slow down, despite not having enough mileage to do so.

"Slow it down guys!" Jeff commands, the obstacle in the road steadily approaching. "Obstruction ahead! Obstruction ahead!"

Despite trying to slow down, the gnome monster now collides with the tree and power line, disengaging the monster entirely. Being disengaged, the gnomes are now scattered all over the pathway.

"I told you idiots to slow down!" Jeff fumes as he gets to his feet, despite being shaken up due to the dismantling of the monster. "Now Mabel has gotten away and we don't have a queen once again! What do you all have to say for yourselves?"

"I think I broke my back." Steve replies.

"It feels like my spleen is ruptured!" Carson speaks as he grabs his side.

Not having any words for his fellow gnomes, Jeff angrily snatches off his hat and begins stomping on it.

Mystery Shack

The twins now arrive back at the shack with Dipper parking the cart in the back yard.

"Wow! Dipper that was amazing!" Mabel compliments her brother as the two climb out of the cart. "I never knew you could do that! You have to teach me that!"

"No way Mabel!" Dipper replies. "I'm not going to teach you that and I shouldn't have had to do any of that if you had of listened to me in the first place about the forest clearing. You should know that if the gnomes live there now, then they will always remain there."

"Why do you have to be the one who has the fun all the time?" Mabel pouts as the two begins towards the porch of the shack. "What about me huh? What about Mabel?"

Releasing a sigh, Dipper halts in his track and turn towards Mabel.

"Mabel, gruncle Stan has no idea that I drive that cart and I aim to keep it that way." Dipper gently speaks. "Only Wendy and Soos knows and they are keeping it from him. Who knows how he would react if he found out."

"Well since grunkle Stan doesn't know, you could still teach me." Mabel begins pleading. "I promise to keep it a secret!"

"I said no Mabel! End of discussion!" Dipper commands, as he begins towards the porch with Mabel in tow.

The two now reach the shack and enter the shop in total silence. Making their way to the ladder of the attic, the two now climb it and enter their room with Dipper falling onto his bed in exhaust. Mabel now takes a seat on her bed, and turns her attention towards her brother.

"I'll work your shift in the shop for an entire month." Mabel bargains.

"Forget it Mabel!" Dipper replies, now pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Ok two months." Mabel continues. "And I'll even make you my famous sugar cookies with your initial on them! Wouldn't you like that?"

"Mabel, you can ask until you go blue in the face." Dipper replies. "I'm not caving! That cart is off limits to you!"

With that, a dead silence now falls on the room. Sighing in relief that Mabel has given up bargaining with him about the cart, Dipper pulls his hat from over his eyes, only to be met with the sad face of his sister, the same one she gave him at the fair when he refused to go back in time and return Waddles to her.

"You never let me have any fun." Mabel pouts. "You want to be the hero all the time!"

"Mabel, guilt tripping me won't work." Dipper counters. "And I'm not a hero by any means."

"For once, I want to have some fun, but no." Mabel continues pouting, now turning her vision away from him. "I'm always in the background, living in your shadow because I'm just silly little Mabel Pines, the silly sister of Dipper Pines. Everyone turns to you for answers because you're so smart and so serious! No one ever takes me seriously."

Mabel now slumps to the ground and leans against her brother's bed frame, her vision still turned from his. Seeing how down his sister is about the situation, the feelings of guilt now pulls at his heart strings. As much as he hates seeing her upset about anything, he knows what will happen in the event he grants Mabel her wish about the cart.

"Well since I'm never going to have any fun, I'm going to head downstairs and knit." Mabel says, now getting to her feet. "Maybe Waddles will want to play a silly game with me when I'm done."

Watching as his sister shuffles towards the door, the feelings of guilt are becoming too much for him and his once former decision of not giving in has lead him to this.

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper calls out to her.

Hearing her brother call out to her, Mabel stops in her tracks, but doesn't turn to face him.

"I'll teach you how to drive the cart." Dipper caves.

Quickly perking up, Mabel now turns to her brother with a wide brace filled smile.

"Oh thank you Dipper!" Mabel squeals in delights as she runs to him and engulfs him in a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're….welcome." Dipper chokes through the death grip bear hug. "I can't..breathe.."

"Oh sorry." Mabel giggles, now releasing Dipper. "So when can we go?"

"Just as soon as I know gruncle Stan will be in the den watching his television programs." Dipper replies. "After that, we'll go."

"Well what time does he normally watch his programs?" Mabel inquires, which prompts Dipper to turn to the clock on the night stand/desk.

"Well, it's four o' clock now, so about now." Dipper says, turning back to Mabel. "But let's go check to be sure."

Fixing his hat and climbing off his bed, Dipper is the first to leave the room with a bouncing Mabel trailing behind him. Climbing down the ladder, the two now make their way to the den to find Stan in his night clothes and is sitting in front of his favorite television program: The Duchess Approves.

"He doesn't serve you!" Stan shouts to the television. "Don't give him the satisfaction! Don't give it to him!"

"I say now it's safe." Dipper nods as he turns to Mabel, her inwardly squealing in delight. "Come on."

Making their way to the shop, the two now enter with Dipper grabbing the keys off the key rack by the door. Opening the door, Dipper turns to Mabel, catching with her gaze.

"Ok Mabel, what is about to happen is going to be a ONE time thing." Dipper stresses. "And only ONE time. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Mabel nods in agreement. "Let's go!"

Nodding to her, the twins now walk out of the shop, Dipper silently scolding himself for caving and going through with it. But it shouldn't be that bad right?

Dipper and Mabel now climb in the cart with Mabel taking the seat behind the wheel and Dipper in the passenger position. Placing the key in the ignition, Dipper starts the cart's engine.

"Ok, a few things you must know before we go." Dipper begins. "The D, R,1 and 2 are the gears. D for drive, R for reverse, 1 and 2 for the gear shifts. Never use the gear shifts unless it's an emergency situation."

"Like what?" Mabel inquires. "Like if we drove into a ditch or something?"

"Not exactly, but don't worry about it." Dipper replies. "Now, put the cart in reverse slowly."

Nodding, Mabel now pulls the gear spindle down to R and slowly puts the cart in reverse.

"Now turn the steering wheel to the right so that we are facing the road." Dipper continues instructing. Mabel does as instructed with the cart now facing the road towards town.

"Ok, now put the gear in drive and place your foot on the gas pedal and-" Dipper continues, but is cut off by the cart now peeling away from the shack at near lightning speed and towards the inner part of town.

"This is so much fun Dipper!" Mabel squeals as she navigates the cart down an open road in town. "I see why you enjoy driving this thing so much!"

With Mabel blazing through the road, Dipper grips onto his seat, silently admitting to himself that letting his sister drive the cart might have been a mistake.

"When I said put your foot on the pedal, this isn't what I meant!" Dipper screams as she grips onto his seat. "Hit the brake! Hit the brake!"

"Which one is the brake?" Mabel asks, her voice cracking into a worry.

"The pedal next to the one your foot is on!" Dipper replies as Mabel now rounds a right corner while hitting a mailbox and a few trash cans along the way. "Hit it now!"

Slamming her left foot on the brake, the cart now comes to an abrupt stop and throws both twins forward, but not too far as they are wearing their seat belts. Sitting back in the seat, Dipper now turns to Mabel.

"I saw my entire life flash before my eyes in that very moment." Dipper simply says. "And I think we broke the sound barrier."

"The what?" Mabel asks in confusion.

"The sound barrier is a threshold in which if something is traveling at a certain speed, mostly at high speeds, then the threshold, otherwise known as the sound barrier, gets broken." Dipper calmly explains. "I believe you drove fast enough to break it."

Having explained one of the laws of physics, Dipper gains a blank stare from Mabel.

"Nevermind." Dipper waves his previous thought off. "Let's keep going."

"Where do you want to go now?" Mabel asks. "Oh I know, let's go back into the forest and chase Jeff down! That'll show him for kidnapping me again!"

"Mabel, we're not going near that forest to bother Jeff and his pack." Dipper rejects. "I'm sure he found out by now that when he tangles with a pines, there are consequences."

"Oh alright." Mabel lightly pouts at her idea being rejected.

"I think it's about time we headed back home." Dipper suggests. "While I said I'd teach you how to do this, I didn't exactly state for how long. So I think its best that we head back."

"Awe! No fair!" Mabel whines. "I haven't been out here that long. I want to drive some more and explore more of the town. I know, let's go see if anyone we know is out around town today."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Dipper inquires.

Before her brother is able to further object, Mabel puts the cart in drive and rounds the corner that leads to the inner part of town. Being on the main road, Mabel begins sightseeing while Dipper is hoping that they don't run into Wendy, or worst Robbie since the older boy lives within the town. Continuing down the road, Mabel now spots Gideon and his parents in the front yard of their house. From the looks of it, Buddy is taking photos of his son and wife for a special occasion as Gideon is dressed in an outfit that boys back in the colonial days use to wear.

"Hey Dipper, check it out." Mabel points out.

Now spotting what Mabel is pointing out to him, Dipper can't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him.

"Smile everyone and say Gleeful!" Buddy instructs, now focusing the camera on his family once more.

Before Gideon can smile and pose for the camera, he now spots Mabel and Dipper staring directly at him with big grins on their faces. Being overcome with horror, Gideon frantically searches for something large enough to cover himself with. Not finding anything suitable, he ducks behind his mother. Buddy, noticing Gideon suddenly duck behind his mother, is baffled by the boy's sudden strange behavior.

"Gideon, what are you doing behind your mother?" Buddy asks in confusion. "I want a picture of you standing next to your mother."

"Just take the picture old man!" Gideon shouts, as he continues hiding behind Mrs. Gleeful.

"Hey Gideon, I'll take one in wallet sized please!" Mabel calls out, her and Dipper now breaking into hysterical laughter and pulling off.

With the twins gone, Gideon slowly creeps from behind his mother.

"Those wretched Pines!" Gideon curses.

"Ok Mabel, let's head back before we run into-" Dipper begins, but is cut off by hearing the voice of the one girl he was hoping not to see while out with Mabel calling out to them.

"Hey guys!" Wendy calls out to the two, causing Mabel to stop the cart.

Wendy now approaches the cart with Robbie and smiles to her two young friends. Robbie, as always, shows no interest in speaking to the pair.

"Hey guys!" Wend greets to them. "Hey Mabel did when you start driving?"

"Dipper is teaching me!" Mabel cheers. "He pulled one awesome move back in the forest today while we were running from the gnomes!"

"Gnomes?" Wendy asks, confusion now crossing her features.

"It's nothing." Dipper speaks up, dropping the subject completely. "So what are you doing out here today?"

"Oh I'm just hanging out with Robbie and the guys." Wendy answers. "Nothing special. We not too long come back from the lake."

A scoffing sound now comes from Robbie, which earns him an elbow from Wendy.

"So where are you two going now?" Wendy inquires.

"Home!" Dipper quickly speaks up as he turns to Mabel, but then back to Wendy. "We're heading home now, but it was great seeing you."

"You too double dip and Mabel." Wendy smiles with a nod. "See you two tomorrow at work."

"See ya later Wendy!" Mabel replies, now putting the cart in motion.

"So when did pre-school let out?" Robbie sneers, watching as the two now drive out of sight.

Rolling her eyes, Wendy begins walking back to the van to rejoin everyone else.

"What?" Robbie calls out to her. "What did I say?"

Driving at a steady and leveled pace, the twins now arrive back at the mystery shack with Mabel parking the cart in the back yard.

"That was so awesome!" Mabel squeals as she removes the key from the ignition. "I had an awesome time today Dipper! Thank you!"

"That was so terrifying." Dipper speaks. "My worst nightmare came true."

"Oh Dipper come on." Mabel begins as she turns to him. "It wasn't that bad seeing Wendy today was it? Or was it my driving?"

"I refuse to comment." Dipper says as he and Mabel now climb out of the cart. "But now that we're back, this stays between us. Better yet, this never even happened got it?"

"I got it." Mabel nods in agreement.

"Great." Dipper replies as the two begins towards the shack's porch. "Now that that's over, I'm going upstairs and sleeping for a week. Don't forget to put the keys back on the key rack."

"Will do Dippy." Mabel says.

As the two continue towards the porch, Mabel suddenly gains an idea and halts in her tracks. Eyeing the keys in her hands, a sly grin now crosses her face.

"Hey Dipper, you go on ahead." Mabel calls out to him. "I forgot that gruncle Stan asked me to bring the trash cans back to the porch earlier. As soon as I do that, I'll be right up."

Waving his hand at her to indicate that he heard her, Dipper continues inside.

"Just as soon as I finish taking out the trash." Mabel deviously speaks as she makes her way back to the cart.

The Forest Clearing

In the open space, Jeff is fuming at and lecturing the gnome pack about the importance of team work and following orders.

"Ok, I will not lecture on the failure that was experienced today." Jeff continues. "But I will say that I do not want a repeat performance! We need a queen to help keep our race from dying off and Mabel is the right one for the job! So here is the new plan and listen up!"

"Shouldn't I be in on the plan as well?" Mabel's voice cuts in. "After all, I am destined to be your queen am I right?"

Hearing the girl's voice, Jeff perks up with a smile appearing and replacing his frown.

"Why Mabel, I'm glad you that you decided to come back and fulfill your destiny." Jeff speaks.

Now turning around to greet the chocolate haired girl, he instead spots her sitting behind the wheel of the cart, the grill of the vehicle staring him directly in the face. The smile that he was holding now falls.

"Um….Mabel?" Jeff begins, unsure of what to say or do next.

"You wanted to see me right?" Mabel slyly replies to the now horror stricken gnome as she reeves the engine of the cart. "Well, here I am!"

Unable to get his words unstuck from his throat, Jeff now breaks into a run at break neck speed with the pack of gnomes following behind closely behind him.

"I was hoping he'd do that." Mabel smirks, now putting the gear in drive and taking off after the gnomes. "Oh Jeff, I just want to talk to you!"

* * *

That poor gnome! After this, I guess he will think twice about trying to kidnap Mabel again! However, as the saying goes: What goes around comes around, Mabel being what comes around! LOL!

Next week's entry: Reviewer Guest's request about Dipper's Nightmare! Stay tuned and I promise you won't be disappointed!

**Review Please!**


	14. Dipper's NightmareEnd Game!

Chapter 14: Dipper's Nightmare/End Game!

'Have you ever had a nightmare that made you question everything around you? Your family? Your friends? Yourself? What about reality itself? Dipper will have alot questions to ask himself due to a dream that he is about to experience like no other!'

* * *

"I got you now!" Dipper voices with excitement as he sends a death blow towards the final enemy. "Prepare to feel the wrath of that which is Dipper Pines!"

The attack that was sent towards the final enemy is now deflected with the final enemy sending a death blow to Dipper's player, instantly killing him. The words _Game Over_ flash in big red letters on the screen.

"What?!" Dipper shouts in disbelief at seeing his player annihilated. "How is that possible?! I sent the final blow to him, but I die instead?! Unbelievable!"

"Dipper, you're probably just tired." Mabel, who is sitting on the chair behind him and is doing her best to keep her eyes open, tiredly speaks. "Just put the game down and get some sleep. You'll be able to play and kill the final enemy thingy tomorrow."

"No, I have to get him now!" Dipper angrily replies. "You head to bed and once I take him down, then that's when I'll go to sleep! You don't have to wait up for me you know!"

"Dipper, you've been playing this game non-stop for hours now." Mabel reasons as she sits forward. "You're tired and that's why you keep dying with the enemy person. Just go to sleep and play tomorrow."

"Mabel, I know what I am doing!" Dipper growls through gritted teeth as he hits start to begin at the last level once more. "Go to bed and let me handle this!"

"Alright, night Dip." Mabel tiredly replies, now getting to her feet and making her way towards the staircase to head to bed. Waddles, who is at the top of the staircase, notices Mabel approaching and perks up. Approaching the top of the steps, Mabel spots her pig.

"Come on Waddles." Mabel tiredly smiles to her pet. "Time for bed."

Oinking in response to Mabel, the pig is now picked up as Mabel continues to the bedroom.

"I am not tired and I know I can beat this guy!" Dipper continues, his now red eyes focusing on the television screen. "I'm not going to bed until this guy is dead and defeated! She didn't have to wait up for me and could have gone to bed hours ago!"

Now reaching the final boss once more, Dipper once again sends the final blow to the final enemy with hopes of it not being deflected. Just like the first time, the boss deflects Dipper's attack and kills his player.

"No way!" Dipper screams. "That can't be possible! He cheated!"

"Hey kid, keep it down out there!" Gruncle Stan's voice shouts to Dipper. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry gruncle Stan!" Dipper shouts back.

Seeing the red letters _Game Over_ flashing on the screen once more, Dipper hangs his head in defeat.

"Maybe Mabel is right." Dipper sadly says as he places the pad down. "Maybe I am just tired and need to sleep."

Turning off the game system, Dipper places the pad down next to it and gets to his feet.

"I guess after getting some rest, I will be better able to focus more and take that stupid enemy down!" Dipper mumbles as he begins up the stairs to he and Mabel's bedroom. "_Stupid Mabel, hate it when she's right."_

Reaching the top of the staircase, Dipper trudges into the room and notices that Mabel is lying on her right side fast asleep with Waddles sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"At least someone gets to sleep peacefully." Dipper mumbles, now climbing into bed. "But I know I could have taken him! That was the final blow and I was so close to taking him down!"

Settling into bed, Dipper closes his eyes so the silence of the room could send him to dreamland.

"Once I wake up, I'm taking you down destructor!" Dipper declares. "Just you wait, I'm coming to get you…destructor.."

With his words trailing off, the pines boy now drifts off into a deep sleep. Having fallen into a deep sleep, being exhausted from trying to beat his video game for the past six hours, the boy now feels something poking him in the left cheek. With the poking continuing, Dipper's eyes now flutter open to meet the identical brown eyes of his twin sister's.

"It's about time you woke up." Mabel cheerfully speaks. "I thought you were going to be asleep forever."

Seeing his sister, Dipper sits up and begins looking around, noticing that he and Mabel are in the middle of a pit of darkness.

"Mabel, where are we?" Dipper asks as he gets to his feet and turns completely to Mabel, now noticing what she is wearing. "And why are you dressed in a warrior princess outfit?"

"You are so silly Dippy." Mabel laughs. "We're in End Game silly and I am the warrior princess. See I even have a sword!"

Reaching for her outfit's utility belt, Mabel unsheathes her sword and swings it in front of Dipper to show him her sword.

"I get to catch the bad guys with this!" Mabel happily declares as she continues swinging her sword with Dipper dodging out of the way to avoid from being sliced in half. "Die enemy filth die!"

"Hey be careful with that thing!" Dipper fusses with a realization falling on him. "Wait a minute, if we're in End Game and you're the warrior princess, then that means-"

Looking down at himself, Dipper notices that he is dressed in a warrior's outfit, complete with a dagger, mace, and a sword of his own attached to his utility belt. Looking towards Mabel, Dipper looks back at him and then back at Mabel.

"What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel asks with concern as she sheathes her sword back in its holder.

"We are in my game!" Dipper begins, a smile coming to his face. "We are in my game! That means I get to defeat destructor and show him whose boss!"

Mabel blinks with no words of her own to share to her twin.

"Oh yea!" Dipper shouts. "Watch out destructor because Dipper Pines is coming for ya!"

"Um yea." Mabel mumbles as she rubs the back of her head out of discomfort.

Just then, the scene around the two changes to that of a jungle complete with jungle animals and the entrance to the last level appearing behind them.

"Ok, what just happened?" Mabel inquires as she looks around at their surroundings.

"Wait, I recognize this place." Dipper replies as he looks around as well. "This is the jungle area that leads to-"

"Level 12!" A husky voice booms throughout the level, finishing Dipper's sentence. "And I would like to congratulate you two young warriors for making it this far! You are truly noble warriors!"

"Ok, who said that?" Dipper questions as he and Mabel looks around the stage for the source of the voice.

"I did!" The voice answers, a hologram now appearing in front of the two with a light skinned male with blue eyes and black hair appearing on it. He is dressed in a black cloak with the hood sitting on his back as it is not covering his head currently. Seeing him causes Mabel's eyes to grow two times their size.

"Oh who is he?" Mabel asks, her eyes now changing to hearts. "He is cute. Hi, my name is Mabel."

"He's the game master Mabel." Dipper says, rolling his eyes. "Please don't flirt with him."

"My name is MysticFang." The guy, MysticFang, answers Mabel. "And I would like to extend a hand of congratulations to the both of you for making it this far in the game. You two are true warriors and are proven to be the saviors of our world."

"We did our best!" Mabel smiles with Dipper looking between her and the game master in confusion.

"As you two continue towards the final enemy, you will be greeted by three guardians throughout this stage that will help you on your journey." MysticFang continues. "They will give you the items that are a necessity to continue through the stage and to reach the final enemy. Once you reach the final boss, you will have the necessary energy and resources to defeat him. I must now send you on your way, but I wish you good luck on your journey and a good bye for now."

"Until we meet again my warrior Fang." Mabel dreamily speaks to MysticFang as the hologram disappears.

"Ok, so we're in my game and right outside the final stage." Dipper begins assessing. "How did we make it this far even though I don't remember the journey here?"

"Well it could be because when leaving the last stage, you fell and bumped your head." Mabel replies as she turns to Dipper. "I tried to catch you, but I didn't get to you in time so you hit the ground and passed out. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't budge so I sat and waited until you woke up on your own. So maybe when you bumped your head, you bumped it really hard so that's why you can't remember a thing."

"That's impossible Mabel because I recognize where we are and who was talking to us." Dipper nods his head no. "If I bumped my head that hard, I wouldn't remember anything, but since I can recognize many things, then I certainly don't have amnesia."

"Am..ne..sia?" Mabel asks in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Dipper smiles to Mabel. "So are you up for saving the world in a super awesome adventure game?"

"You know I am broseph!" Mabel cheers. "Mystery twin warriors go!"

"Ok, never use mystery, twins, and warriors in the same sentence again." Dipper disapproves. "Let's just go."

Turning around behind them, the twins now walk through the last level's doors, officially entering level 12. The doors close behind them with the twins looking around at their new surroundings and from what they can see, level 12 is a mechanical stage complete with buzz saws, laser cannons, and sliding/shutting steel doors. Seeing the design of the stage, Dipper smirks.

"I know just what to do." Dipper says to Mabel, now grabbing her wrist. "Follow me."

Walking along the path to begin their journey through the stage, the twins are unaware that they are being watched. A security camera that is sitting on one of the walls of the stage is following the twins' every move.

"I have been looking forward to your arrival for some time now Dipper Pines." The cloaked figure sitting at the monitors watching the two speaks. "There is something special that I have been wanting to give to you for some time now and once we meet face to face, I'm looking more than forward to giving it to you! But first, there is something that you have that I want!"

Smirking, the figure now turns from the monitors and to the two mysterious figures behind him. Nodding to the two, the mysterious figures now exit the area and make their way into the level. Turning back to the monitors, the cloaked figure places his hands together menacingly as he continues watching the two.

Having traveled the path from the start of the level, the two now avoid a big buzz saw that has emerged from the ground of the stage with Dipper now reaching the top of a cliff and helping Mabel onto it. Taking a sharp breath in, Mabel takes a seat and begins catching her breath.

"Ok, that was tough." Mabel breathes. "I've never in my life ever seen a saw that big! That thing came at us as if it knew we were here!"

"That's kind of how the game is played Mabes. "Dipper replies with a light laugh. "Enemies and weapons alike are always aiming for the heroes."

"That must be exhausting for them." Mabel huffs as she lays down on the cliff, the top of her head right at the edge. "I'll be ready to go in a minute. I just need to catch a second wind."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mabes." Dipper warns. "It's never safe to lie down in a game like this."

"Why? We just out ran the buzz saw didn't we?" Mabel asks as she closes her eyes.

"Just because we avoided that doesn't mean there isn't another enemy waiting to strike." Dipper continues. "This game is predictable to me, but to you, anything can come as a surprise. I say we keep moving."

"Dipper, I just need a-" Mabel begins, but is cut off by what sounds like an approaching freight train. Sitting up, Mabel begins listening for what is approaching as does Dipper. Continuing to listen, the buzz saw now flies up the cliff and into the sky above the two. Dipper quickly catches sight of the mechanized menace and narrows his eyes at it.

"Mabel, get out of the way fast!" Dipper commands with Mabel quickly jumping up and running to Dipper.

Dipper grabs his mace as the buzz saw is now making its way towards the two. Keeping his vision on the menace, the warrior tightens his grip on the mace's handle, waiting as the enemy approaches. The buzz saw now gets within range of the two with Dipper swiftly swinging his mace at the saw, instantly destroying it. Dipper and Mabel earn one hundred extra points from the enemy's destruction.

"And that's how you handle those types of enemies." Dipper gloats.

"You were right Dipper." Mabel begins as she steps to the right of him. "But I don't know why the last level is so hard. Everything was fine before we got here."

"That's why it's important that we keep moving." Dipper replies. "One false move and you lose a life. I don't want that to happen to you so stick closely by me."

Having evaded a deadly buzz saw, Dipper and Mabel now reach the first check point with the first guardian appearing. Upon seeing the guardian, the twins' eyes go wide at the sight.

"Wendy?!" Both say in unison as they eye the cloaked guardian in front of them.

"Not exactly." The guardian that resembles Wendy replies. "I'm the first guardian of this level's first check point. I am here to provide for you your resources to continue on your journey to the final boss."

Waving her hand, a chest now appears in front of the two.

"Within this chest you will find energy potions and food to help restore your missing lives." The guardian continues. "If you have no missing lives, look at this as your extra lives in case along the way that you do loose some."

"Sweet!" Mabel cheers. "I was getting hungry! Thanks Wendy!"

"Good luck young warriors." The guardian bows as she phases out of the area.

"Dibs on opening the chest and the food!" Mabel calls, now running to and cracking the chest open. With the chest open, a golden light emerges from it.

"Beautiful." Mabel says in amazement as she reaches into it and grabs a potion. "Dipper, you have to come look! This stuff is amazing!

At his sister's word, he approaches the chest and looks into it. Outside of the energy potion Mabel is holding, Dipper spots a turkey drum, two daggers, and a life point."

"With this stuff, you're surely going to take down the enemy in no time Dipper." Mabel encourages as she places the potion into her pouch and grabs the turkey drum from the chest.

"I guess I would." Dipper nods as he now gathers up the rest of the supplies. "Ok, I'm going to split up the supplies between us so that way if either of us gets in a bind, the other will have what is needed to help the other out."

"Got it." Mabel nods.

Splitting up the supplies, each twin gets a dagger, Mabel has the energy potion and the turkey drum, and Dipper gets the life point.

"Alright, are you ready to go on?" Dipper asks Mabel, who has begun eating the turkey drum.

"Not quite." Mabel answers through her eating, now taking the last bite of the drum and tossing the bone away. "That was good. Ok now I'm ready."

"Ok, prepare any weapon you have because this is where things are going to get crazy." Dipper warns as he wields his dagger. "Remember, stick close by me."

Nodding to her twin, Mabel wields her swords as the two continues on their journey. Taking one step forward, the twins now encounter rusty spikes that are shooting and disappearing out of the ground. Quickly studying their appearance/disappearing patterns, Dipper nods.

"Ok, they reappear after three seconds of disappearing." Dipper estimates. "That only gives us one second to make it across. On my mark, we will run across the panel. 1, 2, 3!"

The spikes disappear into the ground with Dipper quickly running across to the other side. The spikes now reappear with Mabel running right into them and disappearing. She then reappears right behind Dipper with her heart indicators appearing over her head. She still has three lives left plus 4 extra.

"Ok, that hurt!" Mabel whines as she rubs her head.

"I told you to follow me!" Dipper fumes. "Did you not hear me counting?!"

"Yea, but those spikey thingies appeared so suddenly!" Mabel replies.

"Ok, it's not too much farther from here that we reach the second check point and the second guardian." Dipper informs Mabel.

"Hopefully after that, it won't be too much longer to the final enemy." Mabel replies. "I don't know how much longer I can take running from giant saws or even jumping over spikes!"

"After the second check point, it won't be too much longer." Dipper assures her. "After that, I will give destructor his just desserts!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" A voice speaks to the two as five cloaked figures now jump into the area. "In order to reach him, you will have to first get passed us and I guarantee that will be no easy task!"

"Says you!" Dipper sneers as he wields his sword. "Getting past you five will be one easy task. My sister and I will fight you to the death if that's what it takes. Right Mabel?"

Not getting a response from her, Dipper turns around to see that two of the figures have Mabel restrained with one holding his hand tightly over her mouth. Mabel is trying to communicate with Dipper despite the hand over her mouth.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts. "Let her go right now!"

"If you want your sister back, you must reach destructor and fight for her release!" The cloaked figure to Mabel's right says. "That is if you have what it takes!"

The two figures and Mabel now phase out of the area, leaving Dipper to fight the remaining three enemies. Narrowing his angry eyes at the three, Dipper brings his sword into view.

"No one kidnaps my sister and gets away with it!" Dipper growls. "You will pay for that!"

Tightly gripping his sword's handle, the young warrior lunges towards the three enemies and swiftly swings the weapon towards them. One of the figures are deleted with the other two weak from the attack. Seeing his advantage, Dipper swiftly swings his sword once more, now destroying the last two enemies. Sheathing his sword, Dipper looks ahead of him.

"Hold on Mabel, I'm coming for you." Dipper says to himself.

Stepping forward, Dipper steps on a depressed panel which releases a swinging guillotine. Hearing what sounds to be a whistle, Dipper quickly looks to his right and spots the guillotine coming in his direction. Quickly ducking out of the way, the guillotine now slices through the ground that separates the wall that he needs to climb from the ground he is already standing on. A hot lava pit now emerges from the separation of the two areas.

"That was a close one." Dipper breathes a sigh of relief as he looks ahead of him, his small victory cut short. "But now I have a new problem!"

With both areas separated, Dipper notices that the ground he is on is quickly drifting away from the area he needs to get to. A look of determination forms on his features as the warrior begins calculating the distance between both spaces. Having a good estimate, Dipper dashes forward and leaps off the ground he is on. Soaring over the lava pit, the lava piranhas now leap out in an attempt to latch on to Dipper, but fails. Successfully making it over the lava pit, the warrior now lands the other side.

"Ok, that was awesome!" Dipper cheers. "It took me forever to train my player to do that and I did it with ease! How awesome is that?"

"And I would like to congratulate you on your success young warrior." A female voice speaks to Dipper. Just as he is about to question who spoke to him, a blonde haired guardian wearing a purple cloak now phases into the area.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asks in confusion as he cocks an eyebrow. "Is that you?"

"No, my name is not Pacifica!" The guardian quickly becomes disgruntled. "I am the second check point guardian!

"But you look just like her." Dipper continues. "The hair, the makeup, _the attitude_, everything."

"Well I'm not!" The guardian snaps, quickly regaining her composure. "Once more, I would like to congratulate you for making it this far. Sadly, not many warriors reach this check point, but you have which proves you are the true savior of our world."

"Thanks." Dipper replies. "Listen, where is Mabel? Two enemies snatched her and I need to know where they took her."

"Oh yes the warrior princess." The guardian nods. "She is being held at Destructor's lair. The entrance is heavily guarded, but with what I am going to supply for you, you will be able to enter and save the princess with ease."

A treasure chest now appears in front of the guardian and creaks open.

"Inside, you will find life potions that will give you the energy to continue on your quest." The guardian informs Dipper. "Now I must bid you a good bye and good luck. The princess is counting on you."

"I will not let her down." Dipper confirms with a nod.

The sound of a cellular phone ringing can now be heard, which confuses Dipper.

"I am sorry about this." The guardian apologizes as she reaches into her cloak and pulls out her phone. Looking at the caller ID on the phone's face plate, she rolls her eyes and flips the phone open.

"Hello?" The guardian answers. "Yea, I gave it to him. What do you mean I'm late?! This is where you placed me! At the end? You put someone else there! Ok, I'm not getting paid enough for this!"

Continuing to exchange words with apparently the boss, the guardian now phases out of the area.

Reaching into the chest, Dipper quickly gathers up the potions and places them into his pouch for later use.

"Hold on Mabel, I'm coming!" Dipper says. "I swear if they hurt you, they will regret it!"

Shutting the chest, Dipper continues his journey to the final check point and the final boss. The camera that is attached to the bottom of the wall is watching Dipper with each step he takes.

"Your brother is quite the warrior princess." The cloaked figure chuckles as he turns from the monitors and to Mabel, who is seated on the ground across from him; she has a bandana covering her mouth and has her arms and legs tied behind her. "I am surprised that he was able to make it this far. Well, I am as anxious to meet him as he is to meet me."

Unable to speak a sound, the worry for her brother can be seen growing in Mabel's terrified brown eyes.

Back with Dipper, he now reaches the top of the wall that he needed to climb in order to continue though the stage. Getting to his feet, the warrior wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Not too much longer now." Dipper mumbles to himself.

Taking a step forward, Dipper now hears the sound of ear piercing screeching echoing through the skies. Looking up, he spots mutant vampire bats headed straight for him. Quickly grabbing his mace, the boy wields it in preparing for the bats' arrival. The bats now reach and begins circling Dipper in a formation format in hopes of confusing the warrior. Smirking, Dipper begins spinning his mace above his head that instantly destroys the bats and gives him two hundred extra points in the process.

"Too easy!" Dipper grins, now placing his mace back on his belt. "The third check point is right up ahead. After that, Destructor's lair!"

Leaping over two departed planks in the ground and dodging a fast moving guillotine, Dipper now reaches the third and final check point! The guardian that resembles Soos phases into the area.

"Let me guess, you're not Soos." Dipper sighs.

"You got it dude!" The third guardian smiles. "I am the final check point guardian and I am here to give you some advice. The final boss is like super powerful and will kick your butt if you let him."

"I'm not going to let him win!" Dipper replies with determination. "I overcame a lot to get here and the last thing I am going to do is let him win! Plus he has my sister so if anyone is going to be kicking butt around here, it's going to be me!"

"Then you are truly ready dude!" The guardian nods.

"What no treasure chest with supplies?" Dipper asks.

"The previous guardians before me were to supply you with energy and life points." The guardian replies. "I am here to offer advice and good luck."

"Gee thanks." Dipper mumbles.

"Well my time is up little dude, but good luck on saving the princess and taking down the final boss." The guardian encourages as he now phases out of the area.

"That was a waste." Dipper sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Well, I better continue on my way."

A set of gates now appears in front of Dipper and opens. Eyeing the gates, Dipper walks through him, which takes him directly to Destructor's lair. The gates close behind him and disappears as Dipper begins looking around at his surroundings, recognizing it to be where the final boss is.

"Now we're talking!" Dipper cheers as he unsheathes his sword and holds it in front of him. "It's just you and I now Destructor. Nothing is going to stop from me saving my sister and taking you down!"

Keeping his sword in front of him in the event of a surprise attack, Dipper begins carefully walking down the blood red carpet that is leading to the throne at the very end while keeping his eyes on everything around him. Fire now erupts from the lining of the carpet, which surprises Dipper, but doesn't distract him from his mission. Now reaching the throne, Dipper firmly places his feet on the ground.

"It's now or never." Dipper whispers. "But I'm ready for sure."

A black cloaked figure emerges from behind the throne and is clapping.

"My, my, my Dipper Pines." The figure speaks. "I see you managed to make it this far. I must say that I am beyond impressed."

"That only makes one of us!" Dipper hisses. "Now cut the introductions and hand over Mabel!"

"Considering that you proved me wrong, I guess you earned that much." The figure speaks as he snaps his fingers.

On cue, two more cloaked figures now usher Mabel into view while keeping her arms restrained, but the bandana over her mouth has been removed.

"Dipper please help me!" Mabel screams.

"I said let her go!" Dipper growls.

"But that would be an unfair advantage." The figure calmly replies. "And I just want to make the fight fair. So here are the new rules: Defeat me and you can have the princess back, but if you lose, she will be kept in my lair where she will learn to serve me, her new ruler. But not to worry, she will be well taken care of."

"Defeating you won't be a problem!" Dipper challenges. "Now show your face so I will have a trophy to claim for when this fight is over!"

Doing as instructed, the figure removes his hood to reveal who is under it. Dipper and Mabel both gasp at who is wearing the cloak.

"Surprise!"

"Catherine!" Mabel and Dipper shout in unison.

"It's good to see you as well!" Catherine smirks. "However, I can't take all the credit. I did have a little help from my assistants. Oh fellas!"

The figures restraining Mabel removes their hoods to reveal Dipper clone three and four.

"3? 4?" Dipper asks in disbelief. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Obeying our queen and fulfilling her every command!" Four snaps with three nodding in agreement.

"Plus Catherine pays well." Clone three adds in, receiving a smack to the back of his head by four.

"You two are total traitors and complete butt faces!" Mabel screams.

"Let my sister go right now or else I'll be walking away with three trophies!" Dipper warns.

"Highly unlikely!" Catherine laughs. "Remember, you have to get passed me first before you can rescue the princess and that will be no easy task! I guarantee that!"

"Do your worst!" Dipper challenges in return. "I came too far to back down now!"

Devilishly smirking, Catherine brings her right hand in front of her and begins electrocuting Dipper, causing the warrior to drop his sword and loose his composure. Not being able to fight against Catherine's attack, Dipper now falls to his knees with his life bar appearing over him. With each hit he takes from Catherine's attack, his life bar is becoming depleted.

"Catherine stop it!" Mabel screams as tears begins streaming down her rosy cheeks. "You're going to kill him! Stop it please!"

"Mabel, I'm sorry!" Dipper apologizes, continuing to be electrocuted by Catherine. "I am so sorry I wasn't able to save you! I'm sorry!"

"Catherine please!" Mabel begs as her tears continue falling. "Please just leave him alone! I'll do whatever you want, just stop!"

"Not until our queen is satisfied!" Clone four taunts as he continues watching Catherine destroy Dipper with a sickening smile.

"And she is not satisfied!" Clone three adds in.

Catherine begins laughing manically as she continues electrocuting Dipper, his pain bringing her total satisfaction.

"I'm sorry Mabel." Dipper continues, his life bar now down to its last two percent. "I really am."

Mabel now hangs her head as she can no longer watch the hastening death of her brother at the hands of Catherine.

"Mabel, please forgive me!" Dipper shouts. "Forgive me!"

* * *

"Forgive me Mabel." Dipper mumbles. "I'm sorry for not saving you."

Continuing to talk in his sleep, Mabel taps Dipper's cheek, which wakes the boy with him shouting: I'M SORRY MABEL, FORGIVE ME!"

"Forgive you for what?" Mabel tiredly asks with Dipper turning to her. "I hope you're asking me to forgive you for waking me up! You were first talking in your sleep and then you started screaming. Is everything is ok?"

Smiling wide, Dipper jumps up and embraces Mabel in a bear hug.

"Mabel, you're alright!" Dipper cheers. "I did save you!"

"Um ok?" Mabel replies in confusion. "Yea, I'm fine."

"And I now know what I need to do in order to defeat the final boss in my game!" Dipper continues cheering as he releases Mabel. "Thank you so much Mabel! Thank you!"

'You're welcome?" Mabel replies with more confusion.

Giving Mabel a 'brotherly' kiss on the cheek, Dipper then darts out of the room, leaving Mabel standing in the middle of it confused as ever.

"Ok?" Mabel says. "As long as you figured it out."

* * *

And that is how video games can become addicting LOL! Reviewer Guest, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Dipper's Nightmare about Catherine! Next week's chapter: The Twins meet Randy Cunningham, ninth grade ninja! Stay tuned!

To reviewer Merlini: As soon as I finish my current fic, The Wrath of Catherine, I will begin writing Prophecy's Light, the sequel to Child Of Destiny *smiles*

**Review Please!**


	15. Enter The Ninja!

Chapter 15: Enter the Ninja!

(A/N: What you're about to read is my first and most likely only attempt at a cartoon crossover. While I've never done this before, just know that I tried my best at this, so viewer support is heavily advised. I also want to apologize if I ooc'd any of the characters. Thank you and enjoy! *smiles*)

* * *

'Have you ever had a wish to meet one of your favorite cartoon heroes? If you did, what would you say to them? Due to a fluke accident, Dipper and Mabel are going to meet one of their favorite cartoon characters, but will everything go as planned upon first meeting?'

"I did a really good job on this." Mabel praises, continuing to admire her newly designed gem encrusted headband for what seems like the hundredth time that day. "Don't you agree Dipper? Don't you agree that I did a good job with this?"

"Yes, Mabel it's pretty or whatever you girls call things that are sparkly." Dipper rolls his eyes as he keeps his vision on the television.

"I never did a project like this before and I did it so well!" Mabel squeals in happiness, now placing her headband on her head. "I love it so much!"

"If you love it, I adore it." Dipper says with sarcasm. "Now could we please get back to watching television please?"

Turning back to the television, Mabel returns to watching the current program that recently began airing in the state of Oregon: _Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja!_

"Randy is pretty cute." Mabel says, continuing to watch the program. "If I ever met him, I'd go out on a date with him."

"Mabel, is it possible for you not to flirt with every guy that you see and meet?" Dipper sighs, exasperated at his sister's unending flirting. "If you haven't noticed, he doesn't seem too into dating."

"I bet I can change that." Mabel continues, batting her eyelashes. "He hasn't met Mabel yet."

Sighing, Dipper rolls his eyes at Mabel's comment. No matter what, Mabel will not give up her pursuit for an epic summer romance. It's only June twenty fifth, which means there is plenty of summer to go and anything is possible right?

"I bet you're no match for my ninja sword!" Randy Cunningham, Norrisville's newest ninja, declares as he continues battling with a stank monster created by the sorcerer.

"Wow, that guy is good." Mabel comments. "Good looking and a great ninja person. He's the perfect guy!"

"Yea, but I bet anyone can do that." Dipper scoffs. "Heck, even I know I can do that. I proved my prowess when I battled the wax figures."

"You mean when we battled them." Mabel replies, correcting her twin.

"That's what I meant, we're did." Dipper corrects himself.

"Hey Dipper, I've been meaning to ask you something." Mabel begins. "Where did you find your book in the forest? When I found you there after meeting Norman, you were next to a hole in the ground. Is that where it was when you found it?"

"You can say that." Dipper replies as he turns to Mabel. "Why?"

"I've always been curious about that, but forgot to ask you about it." Mabel answers. "Can we go back there? Maybe there is another book out there and if we find it, I'll have a book too!"

"Mabel, I don't think there is another book out there like this." Dipper says, removing his book from his vest. "This was the only one I found and I believe this is the only volume that exists."

"So you're not actually going to take me there?" Mabel urges. "I mean you'd never know until we go look. Besides I'm all curious-y inside about what else might be out there."

"Well, we have been sitting in here for the past few hours, so what can it hurt?" Dipper agrees, now turning off the television with their program having ended. "Come on, I'll show you, but what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone else. Not even your friends Grenda and Candy."

"YAY!" Mabel cheers jumping to her feet. "This is going to be so awesome and my lips are sealed!"

"It's just a location Mabel, nothing special." Dipper says in a flat tone, now placing his book back in his vest and getting to his feet. "But you still can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you."

"Ok!" Mabel confirms. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Now leaving out of the forest entrance of the shack, the two begins towards the forest with Dipper walking and Mabel skipping along the way.

"Hey Dipper, how cool would it be if we did find the first book or even the second one where you found yours?" Mabel begins. "Then we'd have them all!"

"Mabel, did you totally forget what I said to you before?" Dipper replies, irritation evident in his tone. "I told you when I found my book, it was the only one there and is most likely the only one in existence. I seriously doubt if a one or two volume even exists."

"Hey you never know." Mabel shrugs as the two now enter the forest. "This is gravity falls after all, anything is possible!"

Continuing deeper into the forest, Dipper now leads them to the tree that opened the area of the ground where his book once lied.

"Ok, here is the tree that led me to my book." Dipper begins, now removing his book from his vest.

"Did it have a special code on it that only you were supposed to find and decode?" Mabel inquires. "That must have been the coolest thing ever!"

"No Mabel." Dipper shakes his head no. "I was hanging up signs for gruncle Stan when I discovered the tree that led me to the book."

"Something about that doesn't sound right." Mabel replies in disbelief as she snatches Dipper's book from his hands and begins thumbing through the pages. "I bet the book has a code that tells you how to open the tree!"

"Mabel that's impossible!" Dipper snaps, snatching his book back from her. "How could it contain the code when I found the tree before the book?"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a huge dork, I can find out!" Mabel argues, snatching the book back.

"I shouldn't have brought you out here!" Dipper argues back as he grips onto the book, now pulling on it to get it away from Mabel. "All of this is beyond you!"

"Will you stop acting like you're smarter than me?" Mabel shouts. "I'm the oldest, which makes me smarter than you! I'm the Alpha twin remember? Bigger means stronger and smarter!"

"No it doesn't!" Dipper shouts back, still trying to get the book away from Mabel. "You maybe one millimeter taller and were born five minutes before me, but that doesn't mean anything! Now give me the book back!"

"No!" Mabel continues holding onto the book. "I want to read this book for once! You always have it so let go!"

"That's because it's my book and you wouldn't understand what's in it anyway!" Dipper continues arguing. "You only want to read it because you think you know what's in it, which is wrong! Now you let go!"

With the two going back and forth over the book, neither is noticing the book is beginning to glow. The light from the inside of the book now glows brighter which brings the twins' tug-of-war to a halt and turning their attention to the book.

"Dipper, what's going on?" Mabel inquires, noticing the light is continuing to glow brighter, almost blinding her.

"I don't know, but it can't be leading to anything good!" Dipper begins panicking as he shields his eyes from the blinding light with his right hand.

With the light from the book glowing blindingly bright, the compartment in the tree the two are standing next to now opens, displaying an equally bright light.

"Dipper, I don't like the looks of this!" Mabel begins panicking. "I think we did something wrong!"

Before the Dipper is able to reply to Mabel, the two are now sucked into the compartment of the tree with it closing behind them. Gompers arrives at the tree and begins sniffing around.

Norrisville

In Norrisville, home of the newest ninja, Randy is inside the Ninja-Nomicon to receive advice. After his last battle where his identity was nearly being exposed by Nukid, he is looking for the nomicon to tell him anything that will help him get a leg up on how to defeat any enemy that is sure to cross his path next. While Howard is the only one who knows his secret, the last thing he wants is for an enemy expose it to the entire town.

"Ok Nomicon, tell me something that will give me leverage in my next battle." Randy asks. "My identity was nearly exposed in my last battle and I can't keep being caught off guard by enemies who are trying to figure out that I'm the ninja. So you have to tell me something."

"The brilliance of mind holds the purest of heart." The Nomicon spells out.

"The brilliance of mind holds the purest of heart?" Randy repeats in confusion. "What does that even mean? I asked for _help_ not a _riddle_ nomicon! What else do you have?"

Looking to receive more advice other than what was given, Randy is then thrown out of the book and returned to his own body.

"So did you get anything good?" Howard Weinerman, the ninja's best friend asks, noticing that the boy is back in his own state of mind.

"Nothing!" Randy answers as he places the book back in his back pack and gets to his feet from sitting on the ground under a tree. "It said something about _The brilliance of mind holds the purest of heart!_ I have no idea what that means! I asked the nomicon for advice, not a riddle, but all I keep getting are_ riddles!_ I'm no good with riddles!_"_

"I wish I could help you buddy, but even I got nothing." Howard replies.

"Of course you don't." Randy mumbles. "Well, ready to head home and play the most raddest, coolest, and awesome game ever?"

"You mean the one you begged your mom to buy for you?" Howard asks with a laugh.

"So I did a little begging, but it was worth it." Randy grins. "Now let's go co-op!"

Just as the two boys begin walking away, Randy is knocked back to the ground by fast falling debris that is revealed to be the twins, Dipper and Mabel.

"I thought the fall was going to be a lot rougher." Mabel comments as she sits up. "But it's good that it wasn't because I'm wearing a skirt today."

"Something broke our fall and for once, it wasn't one of us." Dipper replies to her as he sits up holding his head. "And whatever it was wasn't very comfortable."

The two now hear groaning and feel a shift under their forms.

"I broke your fall!" Randy informs them in a mumble. "And that's my spine that took most of the blow! Would you mind getting off me?"

The twins quickly climb off Randy and gets to their feet while the ninja gets to his feet as well. He now turns to the two and receives gasps from them.

"Hey, you're…you're… the Ninja!" Dipper squeals in excitement. "We watch your show all the time and never miss an episode! Mabel, its Randy Cunningham! The coolest ninja of all time!"

Mabel doesn't respond to Dipper, but instead is eyeing Randy with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mabel and I think you're cute." Mabel finally speaks with a wide smile.

"What are kids like eight years old?" Howard comments with a light eye roll. "The junior high school is up the street."

"My sister and I are 12 years old, not eight!" Dipper snaps, his current state of amazement disappearing thanks to Howard's comment. "And we attend Piedmont California Junior high, not-"

Dipper's current thought is brought to a halt with a sudden realization now hitting the younger pines.

"Wait a minute!" Dipper begins. "If we are meeting the ninja, then we are no longer in Gravity Falls, but Norrisville! Mabel, we're in Norrisville where the ninja lives and my book transported us here! I can't believe this! Hi, I'm Dipper Pines and this is my twin sister, Mabel Pines. We're really big fans of yours!"

"Gravity….Falls?" Howard now questions to himself.

"Nice meeting you." Randy replies with a nod. "Of course my name is Randy and this is my best friend Howard Weinerman."

"Dipper and Mabel?" Howard continues questioning. "Are those names even real?"

With her eyes still glued to Randy, Mabel doesn't hear a word that is being spoken around her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mabel asks, her eyes growing larger in amazement. "Little fun fact about me: I make my own sweaters by hand and I even made this headband. It's my first time doing it and I love it so much, don't you?"

With Mabel continuing to flirt with him, it is evident that Randy is becoming uncomfortable with the girl's gazing. Dipper now turns to his sister and notices how distracted she is.

"I'm sorry about my sister." Dipper apologizes. "She's just going through a phase right now. Boys and stuff."

Knowing just what to do to bring his sister back to reality, Dipper slaps her hair to the front of her head, which immediately brings her back to reality.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Mabel fusses. "Oh, it's just my hair. Dipper, I told you to stop doing that!"

"Will you please excuse us for a minute?" Dipper says, now dismissing himself and Mabel from Randy and Howard's company. Pulling his sister to the nearest tree, Mabel readjusts her hair while the younger pines hardens his gaze.

"Mabel, will you stop flirting with him?!" Dipper fusses. "Every time you see a guy, you don't have to ask him if he has a girlfriend! You're embarrassing me!"

Tired of her brother always scolding her about her flirting tendencies, Mabel returns the stern gaze.

"Dipper, I'm tired of you always telling me what to do!" Mabel snaps back. "Get off my back already! I flirt with who I want to flirt with and that's none of your business! Don't forget that I'm older than you are!"

"By five minutes! Which means nothing!" Dipper argues back. "Stop thinking just because you're slightly older than me that you're smarter and wiser because you're not! You're extremely immature!"

"I'm tired of you always treating me like a child Dipper!" Mabel argues back. "I'm the same age you are! I can't take dealing with you anymore and wish we were never born twins!"

"Same here!" Dipper yells. "At least if it were just me, I wouldn't have anyone to try and keep in line because she thinks she's always right!"

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Mabel screams as tears begins welling in her eyes. "Go find someone else to push around because you won't have me around anymore!"

"Fine!" Dipper screams.

"Fine!" Mabel voices, now running off as her tears begin falling faster.

Shaking his head, Dipper now returns to Randy and Howard, who are befuddled by the twins' argument.

"Is she going to be alright?" Randy inquires, having watched the two argue.

"That's just Mabel being stubborn." Dipper sighs. "Once she realizes that I'm right, she'll be back around again."

"Dude, you two were screaming." Howard adds in, having also witnessed the twins' argument. "I don't think she'll be ok anytime soon."

"If I know Mabel, she'll cry and then she'll be back around." Dipper replies as he turns in the direction his sister ran off in. "Trust me, she'll be ok."

"Maybe you should go after her." Randy suggests. "Norrisville isn't exactly the safest town for her to be in alone."

"Yea, with the Sorcerer and McFist running around here, they'll catch up with her in no time." Howard nonchalantly chimes in, which earns him an elbowing and disapproving gaze from his best friend.

"Nah, she'll be ok." Dipper blows off their suggestions. "If I go after her, we'll just end up in another fight. I'm just going to let her cool down."

"Ok, if you're sure." Howard nods. "Me and Randy were going to his house to play video games, but on the way there, could you tell us about the place Gravity…..Falls. It sounds rather interesting."

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" Dipper begins, his tone perking up. "So me and my sister arrived there last year and things were crazy from day one."

Three begins walking away towards Randy's house while Dipper tells them all about Gravity Falls. With Mabel, she has taken a seat under a tree so she can calm down from her fight with Dipper.

"Stupid Dipper!" Mabel lightly fumes as she wipes her eyes. "He always think he's right about everything! Just because he's younger than me doesn't mean he's the smartest!"

Huffing and hugging her knees close to her body, Mabel now hangs her head down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that I wish we weren't twins." Mabel sadly mumbles. "I love that he's my brother and my twin."

The harsh words and scenes from the fight now re-enter and begins playing back in the girl's mind, with her shaking off her apology.

"No, I'm not sorry about that!" Mabel growls. "He's always treating me like I'm the little sister when I'm older than him!"

While Mabel is whimpering, the essence of her frustration and humiliation trails off of her and begins making its way towards Norrisville High School. Now reaching the building and entering a vent from outside of the school, the essence burros down below the school and to the prison of the sorcerer that was sealed away by the last ninja. Sensing her essence, the monster perks up and begins tasting it.

"Why, this is a first." The sorcerer speaks. "I've never tasted this much frustration and humiliation and from such a young soul at that. This is very exciting!"

The rat that he communicates with is curled up on the ground in front of him and looks as if it wants to go to sleep.

"I must make use of this at once!" The sorcerer says, now removing two green orbs from his waist. "As the old adage goes, never get angry, but get even and this young soul will definitely get a lot of use out of that adage!"

The balls now dissolve into a green mist and are sent on their way to the suffering Mabel. Still sitting under the tree sulking, Mabel doesn't notice a green cloud quickly making its way towards her.

"I'm not the one who's wrong!" Mabel continues now getting to her feet. "I can flirt with whoever I want and he has no right to tell me what to do! I don't need Dipper and I'm going to find my way home without him!"

Just as Mabel begins walking away, she is encircled by the green mist and at the sight of it, she becomes confused by it.

"What's this?" Mabel asks, the green mist still surrounding her. "And why does it smell like dirty gym socks?"

The mist now sinks into Mabel's frame and immediately begins transforming the girl in a stank monster.

Randy's House

Dipper, Randy, and Howard now reaches Randy's house as Dipper continues ranting on about the mysteries he and Mabel solved from their first day in the town.

"So we found out that old man McGucket was operating the monster at the lake after all." Dipper continues. "After my sister and I found out, our faces were red!"

"Not to be rude Dipper, but you should go make up with Mabel." Randy suggests. "While telling us about your town, you mentioned her an awful lot, which says you might miss her more than you care to admit. I may not know what being a brother is about, but you do and Mabel needs her brother right now. You should go find her."

Taking in Randy's words, Dipper now realizes that while sharing the stories about he and Mabel's adventures in Gravity Falls, he did mention her quite a bit and is now feeling really bad about fighting with her.

"You know what, you're right." Dipper nods in agreement. "Maybe I was too hard on her. I get so mad at her for what she does when I need to realize that those very things she does is what makes her Mabel, my twin. If Mabel didn't act the way she did then I wouldn't know who she was. Awe man, I'm such a jerk and I need to apologize big time for being so mean to her."

"You certainly were a jerk to her." Howard quickly agrees.

"Howard, seriously?" Randy begins fuming. "Don't you see he's feeling bad enough?"

"I need to go find her." Dipper says with determination. "Mabel maybe independent and strong, but she wouldn't know what to do if-"

Dipper's sentence is brought to a halt by the sound of a monster's roar ripping through the air. A destroyed house now lands in front of the boys with the reason behind it appearing not too far from them. Looking up, the boys notice a towering green monster with sharp teeth, razor sharp nails, crimson red eyes, and is wearing a black sweater with blue berries on the front, a blue skirt, and on the monster's head, a gem encrusted headband. The monster's hair is a grand mess that is scattered all over its head.

Dipper's eyes scan over the monster and realizes it to be his twin sister.

"Ma…bel?" Dipper chokes out in shock. "Oh…my.. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Just how mad did you make her?" Howard questions, now feeling his blood run cold from fear.

Now spotting the three boys, Mabel leans down and roars at them, creating a fierce and bad smelling wind. Dipper pulls out his book and fiercely begins thumbing through it, trying to find a cure for his sister while Howard becomes frozen in place with fear.

"My book doesn't say anything about how to reverse this!" Dipper heavily panics. "Whatever _this is_ that is happening to Mabel!"

"That's there is only one cure!" Randy sneers, now dropping his back and quickly transforming into his ninja suit. "And I have it!"

With Dipper panicking about his sister's current state and with Howard frozen from fear, Mabel snatches them up and releases another roar.

"Mabel, I am really sorry for upsetting you ok?" Dipper begins pleading. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and should have allowed you to be yourself! I hope you can forgive me!"

Bringing her brother to her view, Mabel roars at him once more.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Dipper smiles nervously, his panic hiding behind his smile. "What have you been eating by the way?"

"Put them down!" Randy demands. "And I'm only going to say it once!"

Unsheathing his sword, Randy stealthy begins towards Mabel while gripping the handle of his sword. Now launching himself off the ground, the ninja is just seconds from swinging his sword towards the girl for when she spots him and deflects him, smacking him away with the fist that she has her brother enclosed in. Landing on the roof of his house, Randy falls through it and into his room.

"Dipper was right, she is strong." Randy says, now getting to his feet. "With this being the work of the sorcerer, I have to de-stank Mabel somehow. Now what did the nomicon say again?"

"_The brilliance of mind holds the purest of heart." _The nomicon's words play back in his mind.

"Ok one of them is brilliant and holds the purest of heart." Randy begins contemplating. "But it is still the fact of what Mabel holds most dear and I'm stumped on what that is."

Randy's mind now reels back to the vivid first meeting between him, Howard, and the twins when Mabel was especially introducing herself.

"_Little fun fact about me: I make my own sweaters by hand and I even made this headband. It's my first time doing it and I love it so much, don't you?"_ A circle and arrows now points to her headband.

"The headband!" Randy realizes. "The headband is what she holds most dear! If I can get her brother to distract her somehow, I can get to the headband, which will de-stank her!"

Now looking around his room, Randy notices the pile of plaster mixed in with the roof's shingles scattered around his room.

"Ok, my mom is not going to be happy about this." Randy mumbles. "But a ninja's job is never done!"

Stealthily jumping through the hole in his roof, the ninja notices that Mabel is trudging through the streets with Howard and Dipper while leaving a destructive mess in her wake.

"Now to catch up with them." Randy speaks with a nod. "Which won't be too hard for the ninja!"

With his sword in hand, the ninja begins jumping from roof to roof to catch up to the monstrous Mabel. Continuing to leap from house to house, Randy now lands on a roof top behind her.

"Now to create a diversion." Randy begins. "Hey Mabel!"

Hearing someone call out to her, Mabel now stops and turns in Randy's direction.

"When you asked me if I liked your headband, I should have told you the truth!" Randy shouts. "I hate it! It makes your head bigger than it already is!"

Hearing the ninja insult her great work, that greatly angers Mabel with her releasing an ear piercing shriek with Dipper covering his ears to block out the noise. Howard, however, is still frozen from fear and doesn't respond to anything that is happening.

"What are you doing man?" Dipper screams to Randy. "Even I wouldn't have said that to her and I'm her brother!"

"I'm trying to create a diversion." Randy replies. "I have to remove her headband so to get her back to normal!"

"And insulting her is the way to do it?!" Dipper fusses. "You're only making it worse! I may not always pay attention to Mabel when she's making her sweaters or doing her craft work, but I know good work when I see it and she really worked hard on her headband, just like she does with every sweater she makes."

Dipper now turns to Mabel with an apologetic expression on his features.

"Mabel, I'm sorry." Dipper apologizes, with Mabel now turning to him. "I know I get mad at you for being who you are and I shouldn't do that. When you flirt with guys, I need to remember that this is who you are instead of yelling at you for it. I really acted like a huge jerk today and the last thing I would ever wish is for us to never be twins. I can't live without you Mabel and forget about what I said, you are the smartest girl I know! A lot of times, smarter than me!"

With Dipper apologizing to Mabel, Randy notices how distracted she is, which is giving him the diversion he is looking for.

"The brilliance of mind holds the purest of heart!" Randy repeats, now realizing who the nomicon was referring to. "Dipper is the one who the nomicon was referring to and he's given me just the diversion I need. I'm sorry to destroy such hard work, but she'll thank me for it later!"

Leaping from the roof of the house he is standing on and with one swift swing of his 'ninja' sword, Mabel's headband is now sliced in half. Smoothly landing on the ground, the headband falls at Randy's feet with him picking up the two halves. With her headband cut off, Mabel releases Dipper and Howard as she begins shrinking in size. Now returning back to herself, Mabel collapses to the ground unconscious.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells, now running over to her unconscious form and cradling her head in his lap. "Mabel, speak to me!"

"She'll be ok." Randy assures. "That normally happens after the de-stanking has taken place."

With Mabel back to herself and her headband removed, the stank essence now returns to the sorcerer in the form of his green orbs.

"And I thought I had one this time." The sorcerer sighs, now placing the orbs back on his belt. "She was so young, so vulnerable, but there will be others that will be much stronger and I will finally have my revenge on the ninja!"

Mabel's eyes now flutter open and notices her brother staring down at her with a smile.

"Dipper, what happened to me?" Mabel asks as he helps her into seating position. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"You weren't yourself, but you're back to the Mabel I know and love!" Dipper cheers as he embraces her into a loving hug. "I couldn't ask for anything more!"

Seeing the two reunited, Randy transforms back into himself while still holding onto Mabel's headband.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you!" Dipper continues. "That fight was so silly and it was all my fault! Can you ever forgive me?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you Dipping sauce." Mable smiles as she returns the hug. "You're the greatest twin brother ever."

Howard, who is now unfrozen from fear, joins Randy in watching the two hug each other.

"Just watching them makes me want to go home and hug Heidi." Howard comments. "You know, show her some brotherly' love."

"Really?" Randy curious asks.

"No." Howard quickly replies as the two approaches the twins. "She doesn't even bother to speak to me at school most times so you know she won't let me hug her!"

"Here you go Mabel." Randy speaks, now getting her attention and holding out to her her destroyed headband. "I know you worked really hard on it and I'm sorry it got destroyed."

Taking the destroyed head piece from him, Mabel looks it over with a smile appearing on her face.

"It's ok." Mabel nods as she and Dipper get to their feet. "If I made this one, I know I can make another one just like it that is bigger and better."

"Thanks for saving my sister again Randy." Dipper thanks the ninja. "I'm glad to have my twin sister back."

"It was all in a day's work." Randy replies. "And for her to be your twin, she certainly didn't look it in that form and I just wanted you two to be a pair again."

"I couldn't be happier that we are once more." Dipper says, giving Mabel another loving hug. "Thanks for everything."

"I'm sorry about earlier Randy, when I asked you if you had a girlfriend." Mabel apologizes with Dipper releasing her. "That was really immature of me."

"Hey consider it ok." Randy replies with a nod. "But I am flattered that you were curious. So to answer your question, no I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ok Dipper, look in your book for the code to send us back home." Mabel says, now turning to her brother. "We better be heading back before gruncle Stan notices that we are gone."

"I'm sorry Mabel, but I don't think a code exists that can do that." Dipper replies.

"But it sent us here." Mabel retorts. "So if it sent us here, it can send us back."

"If you took the time to notice, it just transported us here through the tree back home mysteriously." Dipper begins fussing. "I'm still trying to figure out how it was able to do that!"

"If you open the book and look, you might find out!" Mabel fusses back.

"Mabel, let's not get back into this again!" Dipper fumes. "There is no code in my book!"

"You won't know if you don't look!" Mabel yells.

"I should know what's in my book!" Dipper yells back. "I do own it!"

The two are now going back and forth in another shouting match with Randy and Howard looking on.

"I think I will try hugging Heidi tonight." Howard comments. "Just to let her know I'm glad that she's my sister."

"Good luck with that one." Randy replies, continuing to watch the two scream at each other. "I'll be sure to have paramedics on standby for when you do. You don't have a problem with CPR do you?"

* * *

Ok, that was a journey! It was a bit tough to write, but yet here it is! How did I do for my first crossover? Good? Terrible? Half in half? Please be nice when casting your rating on the **newly posted poll on my profile** as this is, once again, my first cartoon crossover ever, but I made sure to include something here for both Randy and GF fans. *Smiles* Stinkfly3, I hope you enjoyed your request!

Next week's entry: Mabel can't stop thinking about Mermando and the kiss that they shared so she sets out to the lake in hopes of seeing him again! Stay tuned!

**Review Please!**


	16. Wondering heartsStar To Fall

Chapter 16: Wondering Hearts/Star to Fall

'Have you ever met someone who you instantly clicked well with? Even if for a short while of knowing them, that person found a place in your heart and you'd do just about anything to see them again? After receiving her first kiss, Mabel sets out to GF lake in hopes of seeing Mermando again, but will she get what she is wishing for?'

_Dear Mabel,_

_I know I have stated this in my previous letters, but there is something about you that I can't shake. I don't know if it's your hair, your smile, or your personality that is making it hard for me to stop thinking about you, but I know I have never met anyone like you before and someday, we will meet again! Maybe even share another special kiss, it taking place next to the first kiss that will live in my seventeen hearts forever._

_Please continue to next bottle message,_

_Mermando!_

Rolling the letter back up and placing it in its rightful bottle, Mabel sighs once again and plops back down on her pillow. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Mabel closes her eyes with her pet pig, Waddles, staring up at her from the floor.

Having met Mermando less than two weeks ago, the scenes of their kiss has been playing relentlessly back in her mind since it happened and with each letter she rereads from Mermando, Mabel's heart aches and longs for a repeat performance, but at the risk of being labeled 'boy crazy' or 'obsessed' by her brother, Mabel has held off going to the pool and lake in hopes of seeing the merman again. But how much longer can she keep these urges bottled up inside? How much longer can she restrain herself from going to see him? This was her first kiss with a special guy, a guy who returned her affections and one that she didn't have to use her rigged test on to find out if he felt the same way about her. This guy was special to her, despite the fact he is a merman and with all differences aside, they shared something special, something that changed her world completely!

"This isn't fair." Mabel finally voices. "Why did he have to be a merman? The first guy that I meet that is perfect in every way and he had to be a merman!"

Placing the bottle on the nightstand with the other 14, Mabel turns to her pet pig.

"I don't know why this happens to me Waddles." Mabel continues, sighing sadly. "I meet the guy of my dreams, but due to how different we are, the only thing I have to remember him by are nothing but love letters with hopes of seeing each other again. Nothing more than that."

Oinking in response to Mabel's comment, Waddles curls up at Mabel's feet in an effort to comfort her. A small appears on the girl's face as she notices her pet's efforts to cheer her up.

"You're such a sweet heart Waddles." Mabel speaks, her small smile fading. "If only Mermando weren't a merman, we'd be living happily ever after right now. He'd introduce me to his family, we'd go on dates, and we'd even share another special kiss on our official first date."

Sighing, Mabel turns away from Waddles and stretches out on her bed.

"That would be nice." Mabel sighs. "Our official first date."

Continuing to concentrate on her thoughts, the sweater wearer doesn't notice her twin enter the room dressed in his pajamas. Dipper, however, notices the expression on his twin's face and becomes concerned about her.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper greets to her. "You look upset. Is everything ok?"

Not getting a response and seeing that she is lost in her thoughts, Dipper approaches Mabel and takes a seat on her bed, now getting the girl's attention. Turning to her brother, the expression on her face reads to him what is on her mind.

"It's Mermando isn't it?" Dipper sympathetically asks.

Mabel nods in response to his question.

"Mabel I know how you've been feeling since leaving the lake that day, but believe me when I say that one day soon, you will see him again." Dipper says. "I know he misses you the same as you are missing him right now. Despite how gross I thought the kiss you two shared was, I knew that it made you happy because you've been looking forward to your first kiss for a long time now. And you didn't need one of your tests to make it happen."

Mabel's expression now softens at her brother's kind words. No matter how boy crazy or obsessed he calls her, he knew just what to say to make her smile when she needed it the most.

"You really think I'll see him again Dip?" Mabel asks as she sits up against the headboard.

"I know you will Mabes." Dipper smiles. "He lives in the lake and hey, when you, Gruncle Stan, and I go there next week, he may be there. If he is, I know he will be looking forward to seeing you more than ever."

With her depression of missing Mermando disappearing, Mabel engulfs her brother in a hug.

"Thank you so much Dipper." Mabel smiles. "You are the greatest brother a girl can have."

"You're more than welcome sis." Dipper says, returning the hug. "If you two are truly meant to see each other again, he will be right there waiting for you."

Releasing her brother, Mabel nods.

"You try to get some sleep ok?" Dipper gently speaks to her. "Good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night good night to you too Dip." Mabel smiles, giving her brother a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

Getting to his feet, the younger pines now makes his way to his bed. Climbing in his bed, Mabel turns off the light with both twins turning in their opposing directions to head to the land of dreamers. Within seconds, Mabel hears heavy snoring coming from Dipper while she, on the other hand, is having the hardest time falling asleep. Turning onto her back, the words Dipper spoke to her now play back in her mind.

"_I know he misses you the same as you are missing him right now. Despite how gross I thought the kiss you two shared was, I knew that it made you happy because you've been looking forward to your first kiss for a long time. And you didn't need one of your tests to make it happen."_

"_You really think I'll see him again Dip?" _

"_I know you will. If you two are truly meant to see each other again, he will be right there waiting for you_._"_

"I know I'm going to see him again and today is going to be the day that I do." Mabel says to herself with determination. Sitting up, Mabel swings her legs over the side of the bed and gets to her feet. Quickly making her way towards the closet, the older pines is being careful not to wake her brother. Waddles, who began falling asleep, hears motion around him and sits up to see Mabel getting dressed. Slipping on a different headband, Mabel now feels something at her feet and looks down to see her pet pig.

"I'll be back boy." Mabel whispers to her pet. "I have to do this and I know I can trust you not to tell anyone I'm gone right?"

Waddles blinks, his response to Mabel.

"That's my Waddy!" Mabel smiles. "See you when I get back."

Petting her pig, Mabel slips out of the room and downstairs. Being on the first floor of the shack, Mabel rushes into the shack's shop and immediately spots the cart's keys on the key rack by the door. Grabbing them, the sweater wearer quietly slips out the door at the late hour of two in the am.

_(I hear your name whispered on the wind,_

_It's the sound that makes me cry,_

_I hear a song blow again and again,_

_Through my mind and I don't know why)_

"I can't stop thinking about you either Mermando and I'm coming to see you!" Mabel says, now hoping into the cart. "I want more than just letters from you and shared memories of our first kiss and before this night is over, I will make sure that we both have more than that."

Putting the key in the ignition, the cart's engine roars to life. Putting the cart into drive, the older pines begins her journey to Lake Gravity Falls.

_(I wish I didn't feel so strong about you,_

_Like happiness and love revolve around you,_

_Trying to catch your heart,_

_Is like trying to catch a star,_

_So many people love you baby,_

_That must be what you are)_

Flashback

The gang arrives at the pool with Mabel spotting a cute guy in the deep end of the pool.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop the presses!" Mabel speaks up, her eyes focusing on the mysterious boy in the pool. "Who is that guy?"

"Word is dude never leaves the pool." Soos replies to Mabel's question. "People described him as a mysterious loner."

"Is it hot out here or is it just that guy?" Mabel nervously laughs as she playfully begins fanning herself.

"It's the hottest day of the year Mabel." Dipper adds in, irritated that his sister found a new crush. "And can't you go anywhere without having a new crush on some guy?"

"Uh uh." Mabel replies, her eyes growing wider in amazement. "Look at his little mustache hairs."

"You are clearly enamored." Soos observes. "Go to him."

Not having to be told twice, Mabel breaks into a run at break neck speed towards the boy while tripping over lawn chairs, pool pedestrians, pool supplies, and a basket of beach balls just to get to the mysterious boy in the deep end of the pool_. _

End of Flashback

Now driving onto the main road leading towards the lake, Mabel notices the numerous stars in the sky that are forming the constellations Orion, Gemini, and Capricorn as she drives along; the hum of the cart's engine bringing harmony to her as she continues thinking about how she met Mermando.

(_Waiting for a star to fall and carry your heart into my arms,_

_That's where you belong,_

_In my arms baby, yeah.)_

Making a right and driving onto the road of the inner town gas station, the sweater wearer notices that the octane station is still open for business at such a late hour. Smiling and waving to the attendants who are working the grave yard shift, the girl is continuing on her way towards the lake.

_(I've learn to feel what I cannot see,_

_But with you, I lose that vision,_

_I don't know how to dream your dream,_

_So I'm caught up in the superstition.)_

Flashback

Thanks to Dipper performing reverse CPR on Mermando and with him back in the lake due to the twins, the merman is wondering how his family will hear his call due to his weak voice.

"I've got it." Mabel replies to the merman. "BRB."

Running to the pool mobile, Mabel grabs the instrument and runs back to the lake.

"Problem solved." Mabel offers. Just as she is about to hand the merman the megaphone, it is snatched out of her hand by her twin brother.

"Mabel those are pool supplies." Dipper protests. "I'll get fired!"

"Dipper, don't you know what it's like to fall for someone, even though in your heart you know that it will probably never work out, but you'll do anything for that person?" Mabel whines bordering on pleading.

Seeing the sadness mixed with determination on his sister's face, the younger pines quickly caves, knowing how his sister is feeling at the moment as he feels exactly that every day towards a certain red headed teen.

"Give Mermando the megaphone." Dipper sighs as he hands Mabel the megaphone, her expression lightening up.

"Thanks Dip." Mabel smiles as she tosses the megaphone to the merman.

"Mabel, I have never met anyone like you." Mermando says, smiling to the girl.

"Same here." Mabel says in agreement. "Except a zombie, a gnome and a couple of cute vampires."

"I don't remember the vampires." Dipper comments in confusion.

"I don't tell you everything." Mable replies to her twin, now turning to Mermando. "Well Mermando, I guess this is it."

"Not quite, this is!" Mermando voices, he and Mabel's lips quickly connecting.

Mabel melts into the kiss with her left leg raises as if it had a mind of its own and Dipper turning his back in disgust, not wanting to witness the two kissing.

Mabel and Mermando's lips separate with Mabel squealing in delight upon receiving her first kiss.

End of Flashback

Making a left onto a small road and driving two miles, Mabel now arrives at the lake. Driving towards the dock, the older pines stops the cart at the entrance of the dock and puts the vehicle in park. Removing the key from the ignition, Mabel jumps out of the cart and begins running along the lake front. At a distance, Mabel notices that someone is sitting on the lake front and looks as if they are waiting for someone. Continuing to run, the back of the person sitting at the lake front comes into view and from what Mabel notices, there is something very familiar about that person. With that recognition, she begins praying for the person to be who she is hoping to see. Now nearing the distant person, a wide smile forms on Mabel's face, seeing that her prayers were answered.

"_If you two are truly meant to see each other again, he will be right there waiting for you."_

"Mermando!" Mabel calls out.

Hearing the voice of the girl, the merman turns to her, a smile just as wide as Mabel's appearing on his face.

"Mabel!" The Merman shouts with delight as Mabel now reaches him and envelopes him in a bear hug.

"Oh Mermando, I've missed you so much!" Mabel squeals with happiness. "You have no idea how much I have missed you!

"You…too.." Mermando chokes out through the bear hug. "I….cannot…breath…covering…my..gills."

"Oh sorry." Mabel apologizes as she releases the merman.

"Mabel, I am ever so happy to see you again as well!" Mermando continues smiling. "Would you like to go for a late night swim? The water is fine."

"You know I do." Mabel accepts.

With her bathing suit hiding under her sweater and skirt, it doesn't take the sweater wearer any time to lose her top layer and join the merman in the lake. In the shallow end of the lake and now gazing into each other's eyes, Mermando takes Mabel's hands into his own.

_(I want to reach out and pull you to me,_

_Who says I should let a wild one go free,_

_Trying to catch your heart_

_Is like trying to catch a star.)_

"Mabel, I have not been able to get our kiss out of my mind." Mermando speaks. "There was something very magical about it, something very magical about you."

"I haven't been able to get our kiss out of my mind either." Mabel replies. "And because it was my first, that's why it was so magical. Not just to you, but to me as well."

Continuing to gaze into each other's eyes, Mabel and Mermando move closer to one another.

"Mermando, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel asks, hoping the merman is holding the same thought she is.

"I believe I am." Mermando answers with a sly smirk.

Leaning into one another, Mabel and Mermando's lips meet once more as a shooting star trails through the sky above them.

_(But I can't love you this much baby,_

_But I do love you this much.)_

Mystery Shack (Attic)

In the doorway of the twins' bedroom where he has planted himself, Waddles is watching the stairs, waiting for Mabel to return at any moment to greet him. With each passing moment that she doesn't appear, the pig is find itself becoming stressed without her. Now being overwhelmingly distressed, the pig begins squealing loudly. Dipper, who's sleeping soundly, is now awoken to the sound of the pig's distressed squealing.

Groaning, the young pines rolls onto his back.

"Mabel, Waddles is going nuts again." Dipper tiredly speaks. "Could you please calm him down so I can go back to sleep? Wendy was just about to serve me my lunch and she knew just what to cook for me."

Not getting a response from his twin and continuing to hear her pet squealing, Dipper opens his tired eyes and turns towards her bed, noticing that the girl isn't in it. Seeing that her bed is empty forces Dipper awake as he jumps out of bed.

"Mabel?" Dipper calls out to her.

Rushing to her bed, he immediately spots one of Mermando's unbottled messages laying on her pillow. Picking the note up, Dipper's eyes begins scanning the sheet of paper and immediately gets the idea of where his sister has gone off to at that time of night.

"I should have seen this coming." Dipper voices. "She's gone to see Mermando. I better make sure that she reached the lake ok and that she didn't run into any trouble along the way."

Quickly getting dressed, Dipper now rushes downstairs and quietly slips out the forest entrance of the shack, making sure not to give himself away while doing so. Then again with how heavy Stan sleeps, he could sleep through a tornado so with the kids sneaking out of the shack in the wee hours of the morning, he's none the wiser about it!

Placing on his bicycle helmet, Dipper climbs onto his bike and begins his journey towards the lake to find his sister, hoping that she is with her mermaid friend.

Gravity Falls Lake

Having shared their second kiss, Mermando and Mabel have begun conversating about what life on land is like.

"So you have two homes?" Mermando questions. "But how do you know which home is your real home?"

"Oh that's easy." Mabel lightly laughs. "My brother and I come here for the summer to visit our great uncle, but at the end of summer and in the fall and spring, my brother and I are back home in Piedmont California. That's where we were born and raised."

"Fall, Spring, Summer?" Mermando asks in confusion. "What are those?"

"They are seasons of the year." Mabel answers as she turns to him. "Like right now, it's summer with the humidity, the heat waves, and the long days."

Being fascinated by how much Mabel knows about land life, Mermando smiles in amazement at her.

"You are truly someone special Mabel." Mermando says, tightening his grip on the girl's hands. "It is too bad that you do not have someone special in your life. You are an amazing girl."

"I know." Mabel replies with a nod. "But having met you, I do have someone special in my life now."

The two gets caught in each other's gaze once more as they lower their eyelids at one another.

_(Waiting for a star to fall,_

_And carry your heart into my arms,_

_That's where you belong,_

_In my arms baby, yeah._

_Waiting (However long),_

_I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you),_

_It's so hard waiting (Don't be too long),_

_Seems like waiting,_

_Makes me love you even more)._

Dipper arrives at the lake, having pedaled his bike at break neck speed all the way there. Now approaching the dock, the boy immediately spots the mystery cart parked at the entrance with a light blue sweater and pink skirt neatly folded in the back of the vehicle. Noticing both, Dipper knows right away that his sister made it to the lake in one piece and turning to the water, he spots her with Mermando as the two continue talking.

"Thank goodness she made it here without any trouble." Dipper says, sighing in relief. "But I'm going to stay back here so to let them have their privacy. I don't need a flashback of the kiss they shared."

"I wish summer can last forever." Mabel says as she turns her vision to the sky.

"Why is that?" Mermando asks.

"Because I don't want to leave you." Mabel confesses. "You're the first guy that I've met that is very special and when summer ends, I'll miss you more than you know."

"Then let's not think about what will be, but what is right now." Mermando suggests with Mabel turning back to him. "As my father always says, live in the moment as right now paints the picture of time."

"You're right." Mabel nods in agreement. "And as much as I would hate to leave you right now, I should be getting back home before my brother notices that I am gone. Or worse, my pet pig tips him off about me being gone."

"Pet pig?" Mermando questions.

"The next time I see you, I'll explain that." Mabel smiles. "It's a long story."

"Well can I see you tonight?" Mermando asks with hope.

"I don't see why not." Mabel replies. "So until later Mermando."

"Until later Mabel." Mermando nods.

Leaning into one another, the two share a quick and deep kiss. Now separating from the merman, Mabel surfaces from the water and upon stepping onto the land, she spots her brother holding a towel in his hands. The unexpected sight of him scares the girl.

"Dipper, what are you doing here?" Mabel asks, fuming a small bit. "You scared me!"

"I thought I'd give you a hand with drying off." Dipper offers as he approaches his twin and holds the towel out to her. Mabel takes the towel from him and wraps it around herself.

"How did you know I was out here?" Mabel asks as the two begins towards the cart.

"You forgot to put one of your messages back in its bottle." Dipper reveals. "And Waddles started panicking, so I just put two and two together."

"Does gruncle Stan know that I snuck out here?" Mabel asks with hopes of the older man still being asleep and not knowing where she is at the moment.

"No, he doesn't and if we get back home in enough time, he'll never know we snuck out." Dipper answers. "So I see you got your wish tonight."

"Yea, I did." Mabel replies with a nod as she turns back to the lake and spots Mermando watching them.

"I'm glad you did." Dipper smiles. "Now, let's get you back because you look exhausted."

"Honestly, I do feel tired." Mabel admits. "I guess my missing Mermando really tired me out, but now that I got to see him, I'll be fine once I get some sleep."

The two now reach the cart with Mabel changing back into her clothes. Placing his bike on the back of the cart and securing it, Mabel climbs in on the passenger side with Dipper taking the driver's position, Mabel handing him the keys. Turning back to the lake, Mabel waves to Mermando with him returning the wave.

"Time to return to the homestead." Dipper says as he starts the cart's engine.

"I have a feeling that I'll fall right to sleep when we get home." Mabel voices as she sighs contently. "And have the sweetest of dreams."

"Then I guess I better step on it then." Dipper lightly laughs as he puts the cart in motion. Turning the vehicle around to face the road, the two are now on their way back home with the bright stars of the night sky being their guide.

_(Waiting for a star to fall,_

_And carry your heart into my arms, _

_That's where you belong,_

_In my arms baby yeah.)_

* * *

And when Mabel got home, she slipped right into a deep sleep with the thoughts of her special someone on her mind! This story was so sweet, I almost cried just a little while writing it. *smiles* But I hope you all enjoyed this!

The song included in this story is the lyrics from my favorite song "_Star to Fall"_ by Boy Meets Girl, later redone by the Cabin Crew.

**Next week's entry:** "I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore Waddles." Mabel speaks to her pet as she tightly grips him in her arms, still confused about where she is currently. That's right, Mabel is off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!

Stay tuned and as always,

**Review Please!**


	17. The Wizard Of Gravity Falls Part I

Chapter 17: The Wizard of Gravity Falls

'Have you ever wanted to travel to a faraway place? A place far from your own existence? If so, where would it be? Feeling misunderstood by everyone, Mabel is transported to another place where she first feels at home, but later realizes there is no place like home!'

* * *

"This has got to be the best book I ever owned!" Mabel squeals as she hops around the room with her latest vampire novel. "And Marco is so dreamy as a vampire and as a human! I'd let him bite me any day!"

Dipper, who is lying on his bed reading his '3' book, hasn't heard a word his twin has spoken. Something in the '3' book has drawn his attention to the point of the rest of the world disappearing around him. Continuing to squeal over her new book, the older pines now turns to her brother and notices that he has not looked up from his book.

"Dipper, are you paying any attention to me?" Mabel asks, now hopping onto the end of her brother's bed and getting his attention. "This is the greatest book I ever owned! I mean my other books are good too, but this one is the greatest!"

"You interrupted my reading to talk about some vampire book?" Dipper asks with annoyance. "You have a dozen of those and you now pick one as your favorite?"

"You don't get it Dipper!" Mabel sighs. "This book is different from the other vampire trilogies that I own and Marco, the main character, is so incredibly dreamy! He wasn't the main character in my other books, but with this one he is!"

"Uh huh." Dipper sighs as she rolls his eyes at his sister. "I'm sure that is just wonderful Mabel, but could you go share your wonderful book with someone else? Right now I'm trying to read."

Hearing that her brother doesn't want her company, Mabel hops off his bed and scowls at the boy, even though he doesn't look up to notice her expression.

"Fine." Mabel simply says. "I'll go tell Soos about my new book. Maybe he'll be interested in reading it with me!"

Seeing her brother waving her off, Mabel then places her book in the pocket of her sweater and stomps out of the room, now on her search for the handyman.

"Stupid Dipper." Man mumbles to herself as she begins down the stairs to the first floor of the shack. "He never wants to do anything I want to do! He cares more about that book than he does me!"

Now being on the first floor of the shack, Mabel enters the den and notices that Soos is in front of the television watching cash wheel. A smile coming to her face, the girl runs to his side.

"Hey Soos!" Mabel cheers. "I got a new vampire novel and the main character Marco is so incredibly dreamy! Want to check it out?"

"That's great Hambone." Soos replies, not taking his attention off the television.

"So do you want to read it with me?" Mabel asks, hoping the older man would be more attentive than her brother was.

"Maybe later hambone." Soos says, his attention still glued to the television. "Right now I want to see this guy reach the high score! He's close to winning a million bucks!"

Turning to the television, Mabel notices that the contestant now earns a cash shower worth one million dollars.

"New high score!" Soos cheers.

Sighing, Mabel's smile now changes to a frown.

"Alright, maybe later on." Mabel sadly mumbles as she leaves the older man's side and begins towards the shop.

Continuing to make her way towards the shop, Waddles now appears in front of the sad girl, bringing her to a halt. Catching sight of the pig, Mabel picks him up.

"Hi boy." Mabel sadly greets the pig. "Where did you come from?"

Waddles oinks, his way of replying to Mabel.

"I'm on my way to find gruncle Stan." Mabel informs the pig. "Come on, let's go find him together."

With her pig in her arms, Mabel continues her journey to the shop. Now reaching the shack's shop, the chocolate haired girl enters to find her uncle behind the counter counting money.

"That's right folks, we put the fund in No Refund!" Stan now calls out to the two tourists as they now exit the shop with their merchandise.

Seeing an opportunity to get her uncle's attention, Mabel runs up to the counter and hops on the stool at the end of it with Waddles still in her arms.

"Hey Gruncle Stan!" Mabel cheerily greets with the older man turning to her. "I just got one of the best books in the world and I want to share it with you!"

"Can't you see I'm busy kid?" Stan replies, now turning back to the money in his hand. "I have money to count!"

"But gruncle Stan!" Mabel begins pleading. "I can't get anyone else to read this book with me. Dipper is too busy reading and Soos is watching television."

"Well I would suggest Wendy, but she has the day off so I'll be spending the day doing her job and mine." Stan says, continuing to count the wad of money in his hands. "So I'm afraid I can't read your book with you either. Maybe later on, depending on how business goes for the rest of the day."

Noticing that her company is not wanted by the older man just like with her brother, Mabel hops off the stool and stomps out of the shop door with the pig still tucked in her arms. Stepping onto the porch of the building, Mabel looks back at the place and sighs.

"No one wants me around." Mabel sadly sighs as she brings Waddles into her view. "No one wants my company, not even my own brother and we're supposed to be twins! Twins are never separated and always inseparable!"

Waddles rubs his nose against Mabel's, his way of showing her that he wants her around and enjoys her company.

"I know you enjoy my company boy." Mabel speaks to the pig with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad at least you do."

Stepping off the porch, the chocolate haired girl begins walking away from the building.

"I'll show them!" Mabel begins. "I can and will enjoy this book without them!"

Continuing to walk further away from the building, Mabel can feel the wind beginning to pick up with each step she takes. Feeling the wind beginning to push her frame with great force, the girl turns to the sky and notices that the sky is beginning to cloud up fast.

"Why is the sky clouding up?" Mabel inquires, noticing the continuing thickening of dark clouds spreading across the sky. "We're not supposed to have rain for another week or so, which means nothing was supposed to happen today! We better head back to the shack boy! I don't like the looks of those clouds!"

Tightening her grip on Waddles, Mabel begins back towards the shack. With the wind continuing to blow, the strength increases with Mabel finding herself fighting against the force to make it back to her destination.

"We better hurry and find cover Waddles!" Mabel manages to speak, despite the wind slamming against her. "Whatever is trying to kick up, I don't want to be out here when it does!"

Desperately searching around for any form of shelter, Mabel now spots a hollow opening inside a tree. Having found the perfect refuge, a smile crosses the girl's face.

"It's not much, but it will have to do!" Mabel says to Waddles, clinging to him for comfort.

Despite the near tornado force winds pushing against her, Mabel makes a break for the tree. Now reaching it, she ducks into the hallow space to evade the storm.

Slightly poking her head out of the opening, Mabel checks up on the condition of the wind only to be terrified by the suddenly appearing tornado now uprooting the tree and sucking it, the girl, and her pig up into the vortex. Being whipped around in the storm, Mabel's mind begins racing while trying to register what is going on.

"I'm never listening to that weatherman again!" Mabel screams as she tightens her grip on Waddles and shuts her eyes tight. "Everything he says is a lie!"

Waddles begin squealing uncontrollably, his way of showing fear for what is going on around him.

As the tree and its occupants continue being whipped around in the vortex, the funnel now dissipates with Mabel feeling herself land on something soft, yet sturdy. Feeling that she is no longer being thrown around like a rag doll, the older pines open her eyes and exits the tree with Waddles still tightly gripped in her arms. Seeing that she is in an unfamiliar place, Mabel begins looking around at her surroundings. From what she notices, she is surrounded by trees, grass and flowers.

"What the?" Mabel mumbles as she gets to her feet. "Where am I?"

Taking a step forward, the girl feels her foot catch onto something and trips, falling flat on her face. Waddles runs to her side and oinks, wanting to know if his owner is ok.

"What the heck tripped me?" Mabel wonders as she looks back, noticing that what tripped her was barbed wire that is surrounding a grassy area. Getting to her feet, Mabel grabs up Waddles as she continues looking around at her surroundings.

"From the looks of things, I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore!" Mabel concludes as she hugs Waddles tightly against her. "I don't know where we are, but we are not where we started."

Continuing to try to register where she is, the sounds of rustling bushes now catches her ears. Whipping around to behind her, Mabel now spots Jeff and his follower gnomes emerge from the bushes. With him and his followers out in the open, the gnomes surround her as they stare at her with amazement. One of the gnomes touches the girl's shoe with her quickly stepping away from him.

"She did it!" The leader of the gnomes speaks. "She killed the oppressor and we are now free!"

"Jeff?" Mabel asks in confusion. "Ok, what is going on and where am I? And what witch?"

"I'm sorry dear one, but you must be thinking of someone else." The creature replies. "My name is not Jeff. I am a munchkin and you are in munchkin land! You defeated our oppressor and for that we can't thank you enough!"

"Oppressor?" Mabel asks cocking an eyebrow at the creature. "What oppressor?"

"The one who is lying under your large tree." The munchkin replies to the girl. "It was foretold that a young girl and her dog would come along and defeat the evil one, thus freeing us from her control!"

"I have a pig, not a dog." Mabel simply speaks, holding Waddles out in front of her for the creatures to see.

"Ok, who switched the scrolls again?!" The creature asks, now turning to his comrades. The following creatures look towards the other for an answer.

"Ok, so you say I'm in munchkin land." Mabel begins. "Where is that exactly?"

"You're in the land of Oz." A voice so familiar to the girl speaks. "You are the one we've been waiting for."

Turning around to behind her, Mabel spots Dipper approaching her.

"Dipper?" Mabel questions, more confusion coming over here. "What are you doing here? Now you want to pay me some attention after waving me off hours ago?"

"Dipper?" The boy asks, also surrounded by confusion. "My name is not Dipper. I'm the mayor of munchkin land."

"Ok, is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Mabel says, feeling her temper beginning to flare up. "If it is, I'm not amused! Now _where_ am I Dipper?"

"I told you, you are in the Land of Oz and I am the mayor of this land." The boy calmly replies. "You are who we've been waiting for to free us from our oppressor and now that we are free, we have you to thank for our freedom."

"Freedom! Freedom!" The creatures, munchkins, chant with excitement.

"Oh come on guys." Mabel lightly laughs. "You guys are making her out to be some sort of witch."

"That's because she was." Wendy's voice speaks to the girl.

Turning to her right, Mabel now spots Wendy approaching her. The teen is dressed in a long purple dress, a star tiara on her head, and she is carrying a wand with a star sitting atop it. Out of Mabel's time of knowing the girl, this is the first time she has ever seen her wear a dress or anything girly.

"Wendy?" Mabel speaks as she gawks at her with amazement mixed in with confusion. "I've never seen you wear a dress before."

"I am the good witch of the north and my name is not Wendy." The teen who resembles Wendy says. "And the clothes, not my choice, but it's in my contract so whatever. Now you've been told that you are in the Land of Oz and are the reason the munchkins are free from their enslavement."

"In so many words." Mabel nods.

"So the witch is dead and now you are to get her shoes." Wendy nonchalantly informs her.

"But I'm already wearing shoes." Mabel speaks, as she raises her right foot out to the girl to show her black shoe.

"Ok, this is how it works." The woman begins. "You come here, you kill the wicked witch, the munchkins are all free, and you get her shoes."

"But why?" Mabel asks, confused by the woman's explanation.

"When you kill the witch, you get one of her magical items." The woman says with annoyance. "I don't really get it myself, but that is the rule of Oz."

Waving her wand, the dead witch's shoes now appear on Mabel's feet, replacing her black shoes. Looking down, Mabel notices that she is now wearing ruby red shoes.

"Ok, so how I do I get home from here?" Mabel questions to the woman. "A tornado brought me here."

"You have to follow the yellow brick road." The witch replies with a nod. "That will take you to the big guy. He'll be able to help you find your way back home."

"The big guy?" Mabel wonders.

"The wizard." The munchkin who resembles Dipper replies to her. "He is the great leader and you can find him in Emerald City. Just follow the road and you'll be there in no time."

"Um ok." Mabel simply says with a nod. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

Just as Mabel begins on her way, a bomb of purple smoke suddenly appears in front of the girl, halting her in her tracks. The smoke now clears to reveal an angry blonde dressed in a purple robe and witch's hat. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, she begins coughing as she waves the smoke out of her face.

"Next time, not so much smoke!" The girl demands.

"Pacifica?" Mabel speaks. "Ok, first I see Jeff, then Dipper, and behind them Wendy! What is going on here?"

"My name is not Pacifica you twit!" The blonde snaps at the brunette. "I am the wicked witch of the west and you just killed my sister!"

"But you don't have a sister." Mabel replies. "You're an only child."

"Back off witch!" The good witch snaps to the blonde, now stepping to Mabel's right. "We've been over this! Come any closer and I'll vaporize you!"

Scowling at the good witch, the blonde huffs.

"The good witch saved you this time, but this isn't over!" The blonde witch snaps to the brunette. "I will get you my pretty and your little dog too!"

"I have a pig!" Mabel replies with a sigh, displaying Waddles to her.

"Dog, pig, WHATEVER!" The blonde witch rolls her eyes. "I'll just get him too! So I'll be seeing you!"

With the two locked in a gaze, the witch is waiting to make her exit via smoke, but nothing is happening.

"I said, I'll be seeing you!" The witch repeats, still awaiting her exit to come.

Not seeing her smoky exit coming, the witch rolls her eyes and begins walking away.

"You may begin your journey little one and remember, the great leader is who will help you make your way back home." The munchkin Dipper replies to Mabel.

Nodding to him and with her pig in her arms, Mabel begins on her journey down the road with everyone waving after her.

"I think we were supposed to tell her she s to meet up with three allies along the way." The good witch whispers to the boy.

"That's something she has to discover for herself." Dipper replies in a whisper back to her. "No need to give it all away."

Beginning her journey down the road, Mabel sets Waddles down so he walk on his own. With the two happily skipping down the road, Mabel begins hearing a 'psst' sound. Shrugging it off and continuing on her way, the sound is becoming more and more numerous. Halting in her tracks, Mabel now turns in the direction of the sound and spots a scarecrow hanging on a poll. Seeing the inanimate object hanging on the poll, Mabel recognizes him to be Soos, the shack's handy man.

"Soos? Mabel asks, she and Waddles now walking over to the man. "What are you doing hanging on the poll? And covered with straw?"

"I am the like the scarecrow." The man made of straw replies to her. "And I got put up here thanks to a pack of ravens. After that, I haven't been able to get down."

"Here, let me help you." Mabel offers, her now helping the man off the pole and onto the ground.

"That must have been really uncomfortable." Mabel sympathetically says to the man. "But just because they put you on the pole, didn't mean you had to stay there. Why didn't you think to get down?"

"Yea, about that." The straw man replies, now removing his hat to reveal to the girl what is under it. "I don't like have a brain. My head is full of straw."

"Oh I'm sorry." Mabel replies. "Hey, I'm on my way to see the Wizard. Why don't you come with me? I was told he would help me get home so maybe he can give you a brain when we get here."

"That'd be great dude." The straw man nods in agreement. "I mean ma'am."

"Great!" Mabel cheers. "Oh by the way, my name is Mabel. Just follow me and Waddles down the yellow brick road to Emerald City and I'll see to it that you get that brain you need."

"You're like the nicest person I've met." The straw man compliments as the three begin on their way down the road. "And Waddles?"

Picking up her pet pig, Mabel displays him to the straw man.

"This is my pet pig Waddles." Mabel proudly speaks. "I named him Waddles because he waddles when he walks."

The man has no words for her.

"So do you know anything about this wizard guy?" Mabel asks, hoping the man could give her some kind of answers about the strange land, specifically the leader of the land.

"Not much." The man replies. "But from what I was told, he's like the great and powerful."

"Wow, that was helpful." Mabel mumbles, now letting the pig down again to walk on his own once more.

Continuing down the yellow paved road, the three now stumble upon what looks to be a silver automaton with black hair holding a guitar. Making sure she is seeing his features properly, Mabel walks up to the black haired tin man to get a closer look at him.

"Robbie?" Mabel asks, continuing to look the tin man over. "You're here too?"

While Mabel is inspecting him, the tin man opens his eyes and looks down at her.

"I wonder if he can move." Mabel wonders as she touches his suit of armor. "And why is he holding a guitar?"

Continuing to inspect the man made of metal, the tin man begins speaking, but due to his mouth being rusted shut, only muffled sounds are coming through instead. That gets Mabel and the scarecrow's attention.

"Is that coming from him?" Mabel asks, continuing to hear the muffled sounds.

"I think he's like trying to say something to you." The scarecrow informs her.

The tin man is continuing to try to communicate with them with Mabel now making sense of his mumbles.

"He's saying something about an oil can." Mabel informs the scare crow. "What oil can?"

The scarecrow now spots the can and gives it to Mabel. Having the can, Mabel now squirts oil in every hinge of the man's mouth, enabling him to move his mouth more smoothly.

"Is that better?" Mabel asks to the automaton.

"It would be if I could move my limbs as well!" The tin man snaps. "I am holding a guitar you know! I can't shred if I can't move my arms!"

Mabel then distributes the oil to the man's limbs, him now stepping forward and moving from the area in which he was rusted in place.

"So were you stuck like that for a while Robbie?" Mabel asks to the metal man resembling Robbie, him turning his attention to his guitar. "And what are you doing with a guitar?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions for a nine year old and my name is not Robbie!" The tin man snidely comments, now striking a cord on his guitar. "I'm the tin man! Your eyes do work don't they?!"

"I'm not nine, I'm twelve!" Mabel replies, her irritation equally matching the tin man's. "And you should be a little more grateful that I came along or else you'd still be rusted in place! Don't you have a heart to thank someone for helping you out?"

"Uh no." The tin man, sighs knocking on his chest and creating a hollow echoing sound. "If you've noticed, I'm made of metal and metal doesn't have a heart. Now that I am no longer rusted in place, I'll be on my way. It's been ages since I made my guitar sing so it's time to get to work."

"Hey, me and the scarecrow are going to see the wizard." Mabel informs the metal man. "Maybe he can give you a heart, even though you are made of metal. What do you say? Come with us?"

"You obviously missed the part where I said I'll be on _my_ way!" The tin man snaps. "That means, I'll be going _alone_, by myself to wherever I _chose_!"

"You know, I bet if you got that heart, you'd be one great guitar player." Mabel convincingly speaks to the man, stopping him in his tracks and him now turning to her. Seeing the smirk on her face, the man quickly thinks over her offer. For as long as he has been rusted in place, getting a heart would help him in fine tuning his guitar skills. They are considerably rusty after all.

"Yea well, I guess." The tin man finally speaks.

"So is that a yes?" Mabel asks with hope.

"I don't want this trip to take longer than it has to!" The tin man sternly replies as he begins walking ahead of her, the scarecrow, and Waddles.

"I knew he would see it my way." Mabel continues smirking as her, the scarecrow, and Waddles begins traveling behind him. "And the best part is you can provide us with some traveling music!"

The tin man thought about it for a second, then started playing a simple yet catchy tune.

"Yeah that's the stuff." Mabel cheered.

"_Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road"_ Mabel and the Scarecrow happily begins singing as they skip on their merry way.

Continuing down the yellow brick road, Mabel suddenly stops singing.

"What? Finally got sick of singing?" Tin man speaks with irritation. "Because I know I got tired of hearing it!"

"I know I have." The scarecrow pants, but agreeing with the tin man.

"No look!" Mabel points to a fork in the road ahead of them. One path led to a dark and spooky forest while the other path led to a not so spooky grassy hills.

"Which way should we go?" Mabel asks looking between the two paths.

"I vote whichever one does not make me go into the scary woods." Scarecrow votes.

"Yeah I'm with straw head." Tin man agreed.

"Actually you guys should go into the forest." A mysterious voice advised to the four. "It's a quicker route to the city."

"Who?" Mabel searches around for the voice, soon finding it coming from a small but familiar looking tree next to the road.

"Dipper, what are you doing here?!" Mabel demanded. "I thought you were a munchkin! Or the mayor so you told me!"

"I am not Dipper or a munchkin." The tree with Dipper's face insisted. "I'm just a tree, but I can tell you that you need to go into that forest. You will reach the city quicker by going through it."

"And why should we listen to a little stump like you?" Tin man laughed.

The tree's expression now becomes very serious at the tin man's insult.

"Because if you don't, you will suffer a fate worse than death!" The tree warns.

"You don't mean…" The scarecrow began cowering.

"Yes, Mabel will sing another verse!" The tree threatens followed by some background lighting and thunder.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" The tin man and scarecrow screamed in terror.

"The dark spooky woods it is." Tin man decides. "Anything to keep her from singing that horrible song again!"

"Right behind you dude." Scarecrow follows closely behind the Tin man.

"What is this Make Fun of Mabel Day?!" Mabel complains chasing after her companions.

As our heroes continue their journey, the Good Witch now appears on the road holding a watering can.

"Good job tree." She praises as she starts to water it.

"No problem, anything to keep the story going." The tree replies giving her the thumbs up. Or he would if he had thumbs or even branches that looks like a thumb.

The trio now enter into a dark forest. Feeling Waddles hugging close to her, Mabel picks him up and holds him tightly against her.

"I don't like the looks of this place dude." The scarecrow speaks as he looks around at their surroundings. "It's like really creepy and dark."

"It's not that bad." Mabel replies to the scarecrow as she too looks around at their surroundings while swallowing what fear has surfaced. "Besides, the tree said it is the fastest way to the wizard which means it is not so bad."

"Chickens!" The tin man mumbles to himself as the three continue traveling into the forest. "What are you guys afraid of being ambushed by a wild animal?"

Taking one more step forward, a lion jumps out in front of them, catching the three by surprise. The scarecrow cowards in fear while Mabel and tin man stand their ground.

"Grenda?" Mabel mumbles to herself. "Wait, I keep forgetting I'm not in gravity falls anymore."

"What are you three doing roaming around in MY forest?" The lion barks to them. "You three are tress passers and I don't take kindly to tress passers!"

Feeling her pig trembling against her, Mabel looks down and notices that Waddles is afraid. Feeling her temper taking over, Mabel takes one step towards and narrows her eyes at the lion. Scaring her is one thing, but when it comes to her pet, no one scares Waddles!

"Hey, who do you think you are scaring my pet pig?!" Mabel snaps. "You may bully other animals in this forest, but you are not going to bully my pig and get away with it!"

Seeing the angry girl standing before her, the lion's expression now changes to a sad frown as she turns her vision to the ground.

"I'm sorry about that." The lion apologizes. "It's just that, no one takes me seriously anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mabel wonders, confused at the lion's sudden change of expression.

"No animals in the forest take me seriously anymore." The lion repeats, now taking a seat on the ground. "They all laugh at me and make fun of my voice. I am supposed to be king of the jungle, but instead I'm just a sad little lion that no one sees as such and is easily bullied!"

"Hey, it's ok." Mabel begins comforting the lion as she takes a seat next to her. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. To be honest, you scared me just a little and you really scared my pig. So you're not what others see you as and you have the potential to be a great lion, but you have to first believe you can be."

"I've never met a lion that was afraid of their own shadow!" The tin man mocks, which earns him a glare from Mabel.

"Hey, that's it!" Mabel gains an idea. "We are all going to see the wizard. Maybe he can give you courage. He's going to give the tin man a heart, the scarecrow a brain, and send me back home to Gravity Falls."

"You really think he can give me the courage I need?" The lion asks, a smile crossing her face.

"Absolutely!" Mabel assures the lion. "Come with us to emerald city and I know you'll be well taken care of."

"Thanks." The lion smiles as her and Mabel get to their feet.

Having made another ally, the four now continue their journey down the yellow brick road toward Emerald City. As the four happily skips down the road, they are none the wiser about the wicked witch of the west watching their every move via crystal ball. Staring deviously into her crystal ball, the witch gains an evil smirk.

"So she wants to get back home does she?" The blonde cynically speaks. "Well, I'll see to it personally that she never gets back home and further more never reaches Emerald City!"

Turning to the book shelf next to her, the blonde notices that the book she needs isn't on the shelf. Furious with its sudden disappearance, the witch gets to her feet and places her hands on her hips.

"Ok, who keeps moving my books?" The witch asks with an irritated sigh.

TBC…

* * *

That's right folks, a cliffhanger LOL! I know I wasn't expecting it either, but trust me when I say, it'll be well worth it for the second installment and I promise you will not be disappointed! *smiles* I would like to thank author Mon-ra for helping me with this piece as he is an OZ expert while I'm a novice lol!

**Next week's entry:** In the second installment, we learn of the wicked witch's plan to stop Mabel and her allies from reaching the city with a surprising twist!

**Review Please!**


	18. The Wizard of Gravity Falls Part II

Chapter 18: The Wizard Of Gravity Falls Part II

'The Wicked witch of the west has slowed down Mabel and the cowardly lion, putting them into a state of sleep! Will they ever reach the city so Mabel can get back home?'

* * *

Having found the book she needed, the witch quickly jumps to the page with the spell she needs. Reading over the contents on the page, the witch then chants the spell on the page. A purple sack now materializes on the witches lap.

"That's what I wanted." The blonde smirks, now grabbing the pouch and putting the book down. Opening the pouch, the witch reaches in and pulls out a hand full of purple dust. Blowing it towards the ball, the crystal clear reception in the ball now changes to a purple one.

"There, that should do it!" The blonde evilly laughs. "Now she will never reach Emerald City."

Back on the road, Mabel, Waddles, the Scarecrow, the Tin man, and the lion are continuing to make their way towards the city for when a field of poppies now sprout up around them. Inhaling in the poppy dander, Mabel can feel herself becoming dizzy.

"Hey, does anyone else notice that the world is spinning around them or is it just me?" Mabel asks as she halts in her tracks, Waddles also slowing down alongside her.

"I am noticing the same thing." The lion speaks with a yawn. "I feel so tired suddenly."

"Hey, you guys can't just stop now!" The tin man says to the two, now turning to them and noticing that they are sitting in the field. "The city is just up ahead and I want that heart like you promised me the guy would give me! The ladies dig a guy that can play a guitar! Maybe the good witch will agree to go out with me after she sees me shred with my guitar."

"But can't we rest just for a minute?" Mabel yawns, now laying down in the field next to the lion and Waddles. "I'm sure the wizard man will be there after we wake up in..a..minute."

Mabel's words trail off as she falls into a deep sleep.

"Oh come on!" The tin man fumes with exasperation.

The scarecrow rushes to the three and begins shaking Mabel to wake her up.

"We gotta like keep moving Mabel." The scarecrow says to her as he continues shaking her in hopes of waking her up. "We have to get to the city right away dudes."

At the North kingdom of the Good Witch, the witch's guard has noticed what has happened to Mabel and her friends on the road.

"It seems the wicked witch is at it again!" The guard, resembling the mayor of munchkin land, speaks, now getting the witches attention. "She has attacked our savior and her friends using sleep inducing poppies."

Putting down her magazine, the witch walks to the right of the guard and looks into her crystal ball to see that Mabel, Waddles, and the lion are fast asleep in the field of poppies.

"Look as if I have to teach her a lesson once again!" The witch growls. "Cast the reverse spell while I go have a talk with that witch once more!"

Nodding to the witch, the guard now reaches in his robe pocket and pulls out a red pouch. Opening it and reaching in, the guard pulls out a hand full of red dust, now sprinkling it on the ball.

With the wicked witch of the west, she notices that her poppie spell is working to perfection.

"Now Mabel will never return home and her little friends are like sitting ducks without her!" The witch gloats. "Even with a heart, brain, and courage, they will still be useless puppets!"

"I see you don't know when to give up!" The good witch's voice screams to the blonde witch. Looking up from her crystal ball, the blonde now spots the good witch approaching her and wearing one furious expression. Unable to think of how to stop the witch in her tracks, the blonde springs up from her throne and breaks into a run with the good witch hot on her trail.

"You get back here!" The good witch screams as she chases after the blonde. "I'll teach you to mess with our savior!"

Back with our heroes, snow started fall and as if by some miracle, the lion, Waddles, and Mabel started to wake.

"Just five more minutes mommy." Mabel mumbles as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"I'm glad you see you're alright Mabel." Scarecrow says as he helps the girl back up to her feet. "Now let's hurry to emerald city."

"Yeah I've had enough freaky stuff happening to me already." Tin man complains.

Before long our brave travelers make their way to the main entrance of Emerald City. At the front gate, scarecrow rang the doorbell and after a minute, a large peek hole opens up on the door with a strange old man with a long beard poking his head out.

"Hey you wipper-snappers, can't you read!" The strange old man snaps to the group.

"Read what you crazy old coot?" Tin man snaps back. "There is nothing out here!"

"Old man McGucket?" Mabel questions, somewhat recognizing the guy. "Is that you?"

"Never heard of him little lady." The old gatekeeper replies. "Now read this sign!"

The gatekeeper then points to an empty spot on the door where the sign should be sitting, but isn't.

"There's nothing there!" Mabel sternly points out.

Looking out the hole, the old man now notices that what Mabel and the tin man said about the sign are true. There is indeed nothing hanging on the door!

"Oops hold on there." The gatekeeper says as he goes inside and returns with the sign which he quickly places on the door.

"That sign!" He then quickly retreated back inside shutting the door behind him.

"Bell broken. Please knock." The sign reads. So following the directions Mabel knocks on the door.

"Welcome to the Emerald City!" The gatekeeper now greets as he opens the doors. "So what brings you here?"

"We're here to see the wizard." Mabel answers.

"Why shore you can, but not looking like that." The gatekeeper happily says. "We need to spruce you critters up before you meet the wonderful wizard of oz! Tip top shape is what we are all about here!"

"Spruce up, you mean like make-overs!" Mabel squeals excitedly. "I love make-overs!"

The gatekeeper nodded pointing to the emerald city day spa.

"Welcome to the emerald city day spa where we always make you look your best." The Proprietor, a little girl with glasses and cosmetic tools taped to her fingers, says welcoming the trio and Waddles.

"Candy?" Mabel asks, blinking her eyes to make sure she is seeing her.

"No we don't serve candy here, only perms." The Proprietor clarifies with a giggle.

Mabel was feeling a bit confused but there's no way she would turn down a make-over! A free one at that! It took the better part of four hours, but in the end they all came out looking spiffy and good!

"Great, now can we see the wizard?!" Tin man grumbles, though he was admiring his new shine.

"Of course." A small boy wearing a green uniform approached them. "Now if you'd please follow me and I'll take you to your destination."

"Dipper! What are you doing here?" Mabel asks as if outraged to see the boy again. "First you were the mayor of munchkin land when I first arrived here and then you were a tree. Now you're….you're…here?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about madam." The boy replies. "I am the royal chancellor to the great Oz! Now if you'll come with me, I'll take you to the wizard."

"Hey Mabel, I've been meaning to ask you this." Scarecrow begins. "But who is this Dipper you keep seeing everywhere?"

"He's just some jerk that they all just happen to look like." Mabel grumbles in response.

"What are you talking about? The tree and this guy look nothing alike." Tin man points out. Both the scarecrow and lion nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Mabel starting to wonder if she's just seeing things.

"But he must be very special for you to see him everywhere." The lion chimed in.

"Yeah he is." Mabel agrees feeling even more confused and far more homesick than ever before.

They soon found themselves in the royal throne room eagerly waiting to the wizard.

"So where's this wizard guy?" Tin man asks. "I can't wait to get that heart and show off my new skills to the good witch. I know she'll go out with me after she gets a load of my guitar skills!"

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!" A monstrous voice now roars as flames and smoke shoot out of the empty throne. Above the throne, a ghostly giant head now appears.

"WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED MY DOMAIN?" the wizard asks the group with Waddles cowering behind Mabel.

"We were told that you can help us." They all gulp and speak up at the same time.

"A Brain." The scarecrow says.

"A Heart." The tin man speaks next.

"C-C-Cu-courage." the lion stutters.

"And get me and Waddles back home." Mabel says holding up Waddles.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND START DEMANDING THINGS FROM ME!" The Wizard roars. "DID YOU THINK THAT I'M RUNNING SOME KIND OF MAKE A WISH CHARITY ORGANIZATION?!"

"So you're not going to grant us our wishes?" Mabel sulks with disappointment.

"I DIDN'T NOT SAY THAT! IN FACT, I HAVE EVERY INTENTION OF GRANTING YOUR WISHES!" The wizard promised, bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

"Really?" They all cheer.

"BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO DO A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR ME!" The Wizard begins. "I WANT YOU TO BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

"Say what now?" Mabel asks, hoping she misheard him.

"But we may have to kill her to get that crummy broom." Tin man points out.

"NOT MY PROBLEM! THE GREAT OZ HAS SPOKEN! NOW BEGONE!" The wizard declared before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Having spoken to OZ, everyone now leaves the throne room with the assignment they must carry out before getting their wishes granted.

"So it would appear that the girl is coming here now." The witch observes in her crystal ball. "Perfect! Monkeys bring me the girl and her dog…cat…uh whatever that animal is! Do what you want with the others, but I want her alive! Now Fly, FLY!"

From her window, the Wicked Witch observes her flying moneys blanketing the sky as they fly to retrieve their prey.

On their way to the witch's castle, the scarecrow notices a dark shadow suddenly loom above them.

"Hey what's that?" The scarecrow asks, pointing to the sky, having noticed the dark shadows appear above them. But his warning came too late as the flock of monkeys came swooping down on them. The leader of the flying monkeys now lands in front of Mabel, surprising her.

"Gideon!" Mabel screams, but quickly overcomes her shock. "Surprisingly, this is a good look for you."

"When the witch mentioned a girl that she wanted us to retrieve, she didn't mention how cute you were!" Gideon compliments as he approaches Mabel.

"You are disgusting!" Mabel notes as she punches the monkey in the face.

Having been punched in the face by the girl, the monkey screeches loudly as it and several others pick Mabel up into the air and fly off with her. Another monkey grabs Waddles and soon follows after the rest.

"Oh no! We've got to rescue Mabel!" The lion declares.

"No doubt, they are taking her to the wicked witch!" The tin man agrees. "So we better hurry!"

"Do we have to? You know we could like find another little girl to travel with." The scarecrow suggests, not wanting to go near the wicked witch's castle.

"Ugh, and I'm suppose to be the heartless one!" The tin sighs with disapproval.

"Yeah and cowardly is my thing." The lion adds.

-At the Witch's Castle-

"Aw what a cute little piggy." The Witch says, patting Waddles on the head.

"Hey you give me back my Waddles!" Mabel demands.

"Alright my pretty, as soon as you give me those ruby shoes!" The Witch yells.

"No way! Not in a million, babillion years!" Mabel retorts, but her expression lightens upon being called pretty by the witch. "Wait you think I'm pretty?"

"Fine then! It looks as if I'll be having bacon for breakfast!" The witch speaks sinisterly as she continues patting Waddles' head, this time a little more roughly.

"Ooo, can I have some too? I'm starving." Mabel hopes, considering she hasn't eaten since she left home.

"You're not very bright are you?" The witch asks cynically at the girl not picking up on what she said.

"Hehe, I get that a lot." Mabel cheerfully says. The witch rolls her eyes with annoyance.

-A brief explanation of the origin of breakfast meats later-

"You're going to eat Waddles, No!" Mabel gasps. "And bacon is pig's butt, gross!"

"Tell me about it." The witch agrees. "So give me those shoes or else, I will have a full meal, starting with your little piggy friend here!"

"Fine! I didn't want these anyway!" Mabel complies, sticking her foot out. "Just don't hurt Waddles!"

Pleased at the girl's compliance, the witch releases Waddles and begins approaching Mabel.

"At last!" The witch grins, but just as she reaches for the shoes, a spark of electricity shoots from them, deflecting the blonde witch. "Curses! How could I have forgotten about the rule?! I can't take them from you, not while you are still alive!"

"Say what now?" Mabel hoping she misheard her.

"I have no problem killing you, but the problem is how to do it." The Witch begins contemplating. "These things have to be done delicately or the magic will be ruined. I'll think more about it after breakfast."

As if he understood what she was implying, Waddles now makes a mad dash out of the castle. Seeing her meal and ransom get away, the witch growls.

"Get him you fools!" The witch orders, her underlings now giving chase. "I still want bacon for breakfast this morning!"

After barely escaping the castle, Waddles now makes his way back to the others. The scarecrow is the first to notice the little pig.

"Hey there's Waddles!" The scarecrow points. "I think he like wants us to follow him dudes."

"No kidding genius." Tin man spits sarcastically. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Yup all up here." The scarecrow says, pointing to his head with pride.

"You know, I know you don't have a heart and all, but that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk!" The lion preaches.

Tin man simply scoffs at her, but couldn't help but wonder if she might have a point. The trio now follows Waddles to the witch's castle. Arriving at the fortress, the trio and Waddles notices a dozens of guards patrolling all over the place.

"So any idea on how we're going to get in there?" Tin man asks hoping someone would know what to do.

"I know." The scarecrow begins. "You take those dozens guards over there. Lion takes those twenty or so guards over there. Me and Waddles will charge up the middle and break the doors down."

"Okay, does anyone have a do-able idea," Tin man rephrases himself.

"Or we could just borrow those guys' uniforms and sneak in." Scarecrow points to three guards sleeping on the job.

"That's a good idea actually." Tin man compliments. "Heh, maybe you're not as dumb as you look after all."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Scarecrow asks.

After stealing the guards uniforms, everyone quickly but carefully makes their way inside. Waddles leads them to the room where Mabel was being held captive.

"Hey Mabel are you in there?" Lion asks with Mabel perking up, now hearing their voices on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys is that you?" Mabel responds, now running to the door. "Is Waddles with you?"

"It's us and yes Waddles led us here." Scarecrow reports while trying to open the door.

With the Tin man's help, the door to the room Mabel is in now opens with everyone being reunited once again. Waddles now jumps into Mabel's arms and rubs against her face, indicating that he missed her and a lot.

After a heartfelt reunion, they now make their way to the exit only to be blocked off by the witch's guards.

"Well, well, well." The witch begins while slow clapping and appearing in front of the group. "I must applaud your valiant attempts to escape, but as you can see you're trapped! Kill them all except the girl! I still need her alive."

As the guards start to close in on the group, scarecrow notices that the guards are all standing under a chandelier which is conveniently tied to a post next to him. Quickly untying the ropes, the chandelier falls right on top of the guards! What follows next is a classic 60's chase montage with the gang splitting up and running inside and exiting out of random rooms! But before long they soon found themselves cornered by the witch and her second set of guards again.

"While I like to say that it's been fun, it hasn't!" The witch sneers, now grabbing a torch. "Hey scarecrow need a light?!"

The witch now throws the torch at the scarecrow setting him on fire.

"Oh no, oh no, help I'm like burning alive dudes!" The scarecrow yells.

"Don't panic! Stop, drop, and roll!" Tin man instructs, but the scarecrow was too busy panicking to listen. "Does anyone not follow that rule anymore?!"

"Hold still!" The lion advises as she tries to stomp out the fire, but again, the scarecrow was too busy panicking.

"What will we do? What can I do?" Mabel panics, frantically searching for a solution.

"Here use this!" One of the guards suggests, now handing Mabel a bucket of water.

"Dipper." Mabel whispers, now seeing the guard's face. The guard simply winked at her before disappearing into the crowd.

Not wanting to waste time thinking about it, Mabel quickly threw the water at scarecrow instantly dousing the flames, but she also splashed the witch in the process.

"YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" The witch screams. "I'M MELTING! MELTING! OH WHAT A WORLD! What a world!"

The witch's voice garbled as she is reduced to a tiny puddle. The guards gather around the puddle and carefully examine it before confirming it.

"She's dead!" The guardsman resembling Dipper reports. "You killed her!"

"Would you believe it was an accident?" Mabel pleads afraid of what was going to happen now.

"Hail Mabel, the wicked witch is dead!" The guards cheer.

"Oh hail Mabel!" The leader of the flying monkeys now joins in. "The cute and powerful one!"

"Okay how does this make any sense?" Mabel wonders, watching as the guards bow to her.

"Just go with it." The guard that gave Mabel the water suggests.

"You." Mabel smiles. "So can we have her broom?"

"Take it, it's yours by the rules after all." The Dipper guard reminds her. "Now I believe you and your friends have somewhere to be."

"Thanks." Mabel cheers as the guards hands her the broom.

-Back at the Emerald City in the Wizards throne room

"WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED?" The wizard demands.

"We've brought you the witch's broom just like you asked." Mabel replies, presenting the broomstick.

"SO YOU HAVE!" The wizard acknowledges, recognizing the broom.

"Well we are ready for you to grant our wishes." Mabel happily bounces.

"I WILL CONSIDER IT! COME BACK TOMORROW!" The wizard decrees.

"What! No way!" They all protest. "You promised us!"

"Do you know what we had to go through just to bring you that crummy broom stick?!" The Tin man nearly yells. "I want that heart and I'm not leaving here without it!"

"OZ HAS SPOKEN! I SAID COME BACK TOMORROW!" The Wizard booms.

As the wizard ushers his commands, Waddles runs off from the group and approaches the curtain, where he proceeds eating it. Devouring a good percent of it, it is revealed that an old man is fiddling with a fancy contraption. The man now notices that his cover has been blown.

"AH, PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT HANDSOME MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!" Both the wizard and the man say at the same time. "The great and powerful Oz commands it…..I guess the gig is up."

"Gruncle Stan?!" Mabel gasps.

"Nope, my name is Oscar." The old man introduces himself, now stepping away from the devices. "Oz to my friends, if I had any. Just your common ordinary Carnival magician."

"You humbug!" Mabel accuses. "What about the stuff you promised us?! Like tin man's heart or even lion's courage? And the Scarecrow's brain!"

"A brain." Oscar "Oz" laughed. "My friend, I'll have you know that most people have no more brains than you do, but they do have one thing you that you don't and that's a diploma."

Oz began searching around in his closet and drawers, finally pulling out one of those novelty diplomas.

"By the power vested in me by well me, I give you this diploma from the college of uh smartitude." Oz grants, now handing the diploma to the scarecrow who proudly accepts it.

"The sum of the square root of any two sides of any isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side!" the scarecrow figures.

"That a right triangle genius!" Oz corrects him.

"Close enough." scarecrow says with satisfaction.

"Moving on." Oz says, now approaching the lion. "As for you. You said you wanted courage."

"If you would sir." The lion asks politely.

"My friend, you are confusing courage with stupidity." Oz began. "Just because you run head first into danger does not mean you are brave. Real courage is knowing when to fight and when to run. Those who can tell the difference are called heroes, and you my friend have proven that you are one!"

Oz brought out a cheap carnival medal with the word 'Hero' inscribe on it.

"So now I present this to you as proof of your courage." Oz grants, placing the medal around the lion's neck.

"Now, you said you wanted a heart." Oz finally turning to the tin man.

"Yeah they said I could make better music if I had one." Tin man nods. "And I'm hoping the good witch will go out with me once she gets a load of my guitar skills."

"That's a matter of opinion, but if you really think so, here try giving this one a go." Oz encourages, now handing the tin man a new guitar with a heart shaped design.

Tin man then took a deep breath before he started playing. Thanks to the wizard's high quality instrument, the tin man was able to hit the high notes that he couldn't before on his old guitar.

"That was AWESOME!" Tin man declares after he finished.

"You Rock!" Mabel cheers, with the others applauding.

"Thanks man, and thank you all." Tin man takes in with an oil tear in his eye.

"Don't get all emotional on us sheesh." Oz gripes.

"So what about Mabel?" Scarecrow, Tin man, and Lion asks in unison.

"Oh yeah her." Oz begins pondering. "Today is your lucky day missy! Looks like I have no choice but to take you home myself."

"You can do that?" Mabel smiles wide.

"Of course!" Oz insists. "You see before I came to Oz, I was doing some hot air balloon things when a twister suddenly came along and whisked me all the way here. The poor saps, when they saw me floating down, they assumed I was a great wizard and asked me to be king. So out of the goodness of my heart, I accepted the job."

"So with your balloon I can go home?" Mabel says eagerly.

"Yup, I kept it is good working order in case I have to make fast get away-I mean need to go home." Oz quickly corrects himself. "Chancellor ready my balloon."

"As you wish your wizardness!" The Chancellor responds.

Later out in courtyard, everyone in the Emerald City gathered to see Mabel and the wizard off.

"My good people, due to my promise to this little girl, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave for a while." Oz informs them.

"But your wizardness, you can't just leave without putting someone in charge!" Chancellor argues.

"You're right of course Chancellor." Oz agrees. "Eeny, meeny, miny you! You're in charge until I get back."

Oz now points to the scarecrow, thus putting him in charge of the city while he is away.

"I won't let you down sir." The scarecrow promises while saluting.

As Oz prepares to lift off, Waddles now smells the aroma of the banquet and jumps off the balloon.

"Waddles, you get back here!" Mabel orders as she jumps ship and begins after her pig.

"Mabel stop!" Oz yells, but his warning came too late as the balloon began to lift off the ground and fly off.

Having gotten ahold of her pig, Mabel returns only to find the wizard's balloon flying off without her on it.

"Hey come back!" Mabel yells. "You forgot me!"

"I can't! I don't know how this thing works!" Oz yells back as the balloon continues flying upwards.

"Now what will we do?" Mabel wonders, hugging Waddles close for comfort. "How will we get home?"

"You can stay here with us." Tin man offers with the others nodding in agreement. "If it weren't for you, none of us would be who we are now. Especially me."

"Say you'll stay Mabel." The Lion encourages.

Mabel smiles with joy, grateful to have made friends like them.

"You guys." Mabel says.

"Or you can go home." The good witch suggests as she appears in front of her.

"But how can I?" Mabel asks, her sadness returning. "The wizard's balloon is gone."

"By using your ruby shoes of course." The Good Witch informs her.

"Wait, you mean to say that I had the means to go home this entire time and no one told me?!" Mabel yells. "I got chased by a witch and kidnapped only to find out that while I had these shoes on the entire time, I could have gone home ages ago?!"

"Yes and no." The good witch calmly replies. "Yes you had the magic, but it would only work if you truly wanted to return home. That is if you believe in magic."

"Wha..." Mabel not understanding anything.

"You came here because you were feeling neglected and wanted to find a place where people appreciated you." The good witch reminds her. "So the only way you can go back is if you prefer your world over this one."

Mabel now recalls how everyone basically blew her off back home, but here, looking at her new found friends the lion, the tin man, and the scarecrow, they all wanted her to stay there. It's because of her, they are no longer who they use to be, but new beings because she believed in them and encouraged them to be better beings than who they were.

Mabel then looked at the crowd gathering around her. In the crowd, she spotted mayor munchkin, the tree, the chancellor, and the guardsman. All the people she met with Dipper's face, but it wasn't just them. She also noticed a Dipper scarecrow, a Dipper monkey, a Dipper doll, and a whole lot more. Mabel finally understood that this world was only catering to her desire. No matter where she goes in Oz there will always be a Dipper there looking out for her. But none of these Dippers is the one she wanted. She only wanted to be back home with the real Dipper, her twin brother.

"Dipper!" Mabel cries before turning to the good witch. "I'm ready to go home now! I miss my home, my friends, but most of all, I miss my twin brother, Dipper!"

The good witch smiles with approval, knowing that what Mabel wanted all along finally dawned on her.

"I still don't see the resemblance." Tin man whispers to the scarecrow who nodded in agreement.

"Alright Mabel just click your heels three times and say 'There's no Place Like Home'." The good witch instructs.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Mabel repeats while clicking her heels. The world around her then began spinning, spinning faster and faster. Pretty soon the whole world became one giant blur causing Mabel to pass out.

"Mabel, Mabel are you alright?" a voice calls out to the unconscious girl.

"Ugh! Five more minutes mommy." Mabel groans as she turns over on her side.

"Sorry Mabel, but I think you've been out long enough." The voice, now recognized to be Dipper's, says to her.

Opening her eyes, Mabel notices that her brother is staring down at her with his eyes full of worry.

"Dipper!" Mabel jumps wide awake. "Is it really you? You're not a munchkin, or a tree, or a witch's guard?"

"What? No it's just me, Mabel." Dipper reassures her. "Your little twin brother, Dipper."

"Thank goodnesss." Mabel breathes a sigh of relief.

Sitting up, Mabel now looks around and notices that she is lying on the ground next to a hollow tree. She then notices that Waddles is standing next to her.

"Man Mabel you must have hit your head hard." Dipper notices, now helping the girl to her feet. "You were out cold when I found you. Come on let's get you home."

"There's no place like home." Mabel speaks softly as the two begins making their way back to the shack.

"Hey Mabel, what's with the Wizard of Oz references?" Dipper wonders.

"The Wizard of what now?" Mabel questions in confusion.

"You know you really need to read more than those silly romance vampire novels." Dipper says to her. "The wizard of Oz is a tale of a little girl traveling with a scarecrow, tin man, and a cowardly lion to see a wizard that will grant them all a wish. It's a real classic."

"Maybe we can read it together some time?" Mabel hopes.

"Of course Sis." Dipper agrees, the two now entering into the shack.

* * *

And there you have it! Mabel had the power to go home all along, but only if she believed in magic and wanted to return! Turns out, she didn't need the wizard after all! Welcome home Mabel! Author Mon-ra and Stinkfly3, thank you for your contributions with this second piece!*smiles* I am most grateful.

**A/N:** Ok folks, I have three pieces of good news and one piece of bad. Starting with the bad news: this fic won't be updated next week due to how busy things will be for me, but here are the pieces of good news: Firstly, Chapter 11 to Catherine's fic will be updated next Saturday as planned despite everything! *smiles*. Secondly: Child of Destiny's sequel, Prophecy's Light, the premise and chapters are finished, so once Catherine's fic is finished, chapter 1 will be ready to post. So for those who haven't read COD as of yet, please be sure to do so as Prophecy's Light will explain a lot behind COD and I don't want anyone to be confused! Lastly, on the 23rd of this month, this fic will be updated with a new story, _Bitten,_ one that I guarantee will be full of surprises! It will be pointing to a possible that came to mind. That is all I'm saying for now. But if nothing else,

**Review Please!**


	19. Bitten

Chapter 19: Bitten

'An interleague of Vampires have been searching for a new Queen mother to lead their fledgling pack of blood suckers for centuries, but when Gideon wishes with a stranger for the secret to winning Mabel's heart, she is chosen as the new queen of the pack!'

* * *

'I'm leaving here with my sister and there is _nothing_ you will do to stop me!" Dipper sneers at the southerner as he points the constructed shrinking device in the southerner's direction while holding his shrunken sister, whom is trapped in a glass jar, in his other hand. "You've gone too far this time Gideon! Mabel is not some_ play_ _thing_ for your amusement and in case you're not aware, kidnapping is illegal in this state!"

Still convinced that Stanford and Dipper are standing in the way of he and Mabel's non-existence relationship, Gideon resorted to luring Mabel out of the shack and shrinking her with the plans of keeping the girl in a doll house of his creation. However, not being very discreet about his plan, Dipper was able to trace Mabel back to the Tent of Telepathy where she was being held captive in a glass jar before being planted into Gideon's crudely constructed doll house he made for her. However, that was just phase one of the bigger plan.

And that is how the standoff began…

"You may have won this time Dipper, but you better remember one thing." Gideon begins, his hands still in the air in surrender. "You're not always watching Mabel and at any time, she's up for grabs! I plan to take every advantage that I can when the moment arises."

Hearing Gideon's threat is making Dipper's blood sizzle! While the chubby boy does have a point that he can't always keep his eyes on Mabel, considering what happened today, he's going to do his very best because there is no way he's going to allow his sister to become a mock doll Gideon's demented doll house!

"If I were you, I'd be careful of what I say!" Dipper threatens. "Or have you forgotten who has the power here?!"

"Could someone let me out of here?!" The tiny Mabel screams from inside the jar. "It smells like orange soda and dirty gym socks in here!"

"Now I'm taking my sister and I'm leaving!" Dipper reiterates. "Stay away from her or else you'll have to deal with me and believe me, you will want to avoid that at all costs!"

"This isn't over Dipper Pines!" Gideon hisses. "You may have won the battle, but you have _not_ won the war!"

"Oh I think I have." Dipper responds, now pointing the flashlight away from Gideon and backing away from him.

Quickly turning on his heels, Dipper now exits the tent and hops into the mystery cart. Setting the jar next to him, Dipper secures it in the seat belt and puts the key in the ignition.

"Dipper, get me out of here!" Mabel impatiently requests. "This jar stinks!"

Hearing his sister's shout, Dipper looks down at her and grins.

"Come to think about it, I kind of like you like this." Dipper laughs, now pulling away from the tent. "I may just keep you like that, which would make me the older brother and you, the little sister. For once, I get to be in charge."

"That is not funny Dipper!" Mabel screams. "I want to get out of here right now! I'm the alpha twin and you know it!"

"Not right now you're not." Dipper laughs as he continues towards the shack.

Tent of Telepathy

Having been defeated by Dipper once more, Gideon's anger reaches dangerous heights, him now smacking the crudely constructed doll house and it's accessories off of his vanity top.

"That wretched Dipper!" Gideon screams. "He's always ruining my plans, especially with Mabel! I have had enough of him and the only way I'm going to be rid of him is to put him out of his misery for good!"

Roughly opening the top drawer to his vanity, the chubby boy pulls out his two book and slams it on his vanity top. Just as Gideon opens the front cover of the book, a chill runs up his spine followed by a cold wind entering the area, which causes the boy to halt in reading his book. His angered expression now changes to one of concern as a dark force enters his dressing room, right behind him.

"Oh no." Gideon whispers as he wraps his arms around himself. "I recognize that wind. That could only mean…"

"Gideon Charles Gleeful!" A husky voice booms to him as the color now drains from his face. "I cannot tell you how _disappointed_ I am in you! We had a deal and obviously you don't remember the terms and conditions of such a verbal agreement!"

Slowly turning around, Gideon now spots Fang, the leader of the Interleague of Vampires with whom he made a deal with as Fang promised Gideon the secret in winning Mabel's heart. However with this promise came a condition Gideon had no choice to agree to if he wanted his wish for Mabel's heart to be fulfilled….

"I had her here, but her brother…" Gideon's sentence is abruptly cut off by Fang's continued argument.

"Silence!" Fang demands. "I do not want to hear excuses! You had the perfect plan and yet you still let her slip through your fingers! Need I remind you that we need that girl to revive our dying race! She'll make the perfect queen mother for the young fledglings within the race! Mabel is beautiful, young, nurturing, but most of all, she is ripe. The fledglings will love her."

"What would Mabel do for them as their queen mother?" Gideon inquires in confusion.

"She will be their main food source and their leader." Fang calmly replies. "As the queen mother, she will nurture the young and guide them until they are able to go out and feast on other living beings without her. With each feast they take, not only will they become stronger, but she will become unstoppable! This is why I have chosen Mabel to lead our fledglings and revive the race, but I see that depending upon you for such an easy task is proving to be quite a chore!"

"You can't blame me for this!" Gideon defends. "It's the boy, I mean that brother of hers! But not to worry as I have the perfect plan to get rid of him so he won't stand in the way of our plans for Mabel anymore!"

"I have no interest in listening to your conflicts!" Fang replies, his voice full of rejection. "It appears that if I want this job done, I have to take matters into my own hands!"

"What do you mean?" Gideon asks, fear creeping into his tone as Fang begins approaching him. "If you just give me another chance, I promise I will have her back!"

"I gave you plenty of chances and through those trials, you did not prove yourself to be capable of handling such a simple task!" Fang replies as he continues nearing the boy with Gideon cowering in fear of the vampire. "I am not very happy with your performance, which is why I have chosen to handle this matter myself."

Now reaching Gideon, Fang reaches out and harshly grabs the boy around the neck, lifting him off the ground. Gideon grabs onto Fang's wrist in an effort to loosen the death grip the undead has on his wind pipe.

"Fang..please.." Gideon chokes out a plea. "I..promise..I won't..fail..you again!"

Tightening his hold onto the mortal, Fang now cracks a grin and bears his fangs with his eyes shining a crimson red.

"All I ask is for another chance!" Gideon continues pleading.

From outside the shack, an ear piercing scream can be heard that results in several birds fleeing from nearby trees.

Mystery Shack (Attic)

Having gotten in past Stan, Dipper and Mabel are in their attic bedroom with Mabel still in the jar on her nightstand as Dipper has yet to regrow her.

"You know Mabel, I may just re-arrange the closet and make room for my things." Dipper jokes. "Yep, I don't think you'll be needing the space anymore. So I'll just shrink your wardrobe down so at least you'll have something to wear while you're micro-sized."

"Dipper! You better not touch my clothes!" Mabel screams to the top of her lungs. "Regrow me right now!"

"In time, in time." Dipper laughs, now approaching the night stand and picking up the jar containing his tiny sister. "I'm just enjoying being the older brother. You know something Mabel, I've always wanted a little sister and what do you know, I finally have one!"

"That's not funny!" Mabel screams. "Dipper, you better get me out of here right now and regrow me or else, I'll show my friends the pictures of you kissing Mermando!"

"I was giving him reverse CPR!" Dipper replies with irritation.

"You know that, but do they?" Mabel slyly asks with a grin. "The longer you make me wait, the longer I'm going to enjoy blackmailing you!"

Sighing, Dipper tilts the jar and empties Mabel onto her bed. Reaching into his vest pocket, the younger pines grabs the shrink device and aims it in Mabel's direction. Pressing the on button, Mabel is now regrown to normal size.

"I thought that might get you." Mabel laughs, now getting to her feet. "It always works."

"You promised me that after what happened at the lake that night that conversation was not to be brought up ever again." Dipper says.

"And I meant it." Mabel laughs. "I just knew that you'd regrow me if I threatened to show Candy and Grenda that photo I took of you giving Mermando CPR."

"Ok, I admit that was pretty good." Dipper lightly laughs, Mabel now pulling him into a hug. "You got me."

"Thanks for saving me back there Dip." Mabel thanks him, continuing to hug her slightly younger brother. "I've never seen you be so fierce before. It was so amazing!"

"Well, I'll do anything to protect my sister." Dipper replies as Mabel releases him. "Gideon really crossed the line with shrinking you and then planning to put you into a doll house, a badly constructed one at that!"

"Actually Dipper, there was more to the story than what you heard." Mabel begins, now taking a seat on her bed. "After he took me back to the tent, I overheard him talking to these vampires about a deal he made with them over me. I couldn't hear everything, but I do remember hearing something about turning me over to them after he regrew me. So I'm guessing he only wanted to put me in that doll house until his deal was complete with them. Although I do have to admit, the leader is kind of cute!"

Taking in what his sister just told him, the younger pines feels his anger make a rapid return as he balls his hands into fists. Shutting his eyes tight, his entire body frame begins to shake violently as his temper takes over.

"He…said…that?" Dipper voices as he opens his angry eyes.

"Dipper, calm down." Mabel says, jumping up and engulfing the boy in a bear hug in an effort to try and calm him down. "You saved me which means we no longer have to worry about that."

"I'm…going..to..murder..him!" Dipper continues, now pushing Mabel off of him rather harshly and heading for the door. "He's dead meat! It's one thing to kidnap you, but you turn you over to vampires on a pact he made with them is going TOO FAR! I'm going to rip him to pieces and don't you _try_ to stop me!"

"Dipper stop it!" Mabel yells, now grabbing Dipper's wrist. "You don't have to go after him! I'm fine all thanks to you! You would only have something to worry about if I were still at the tent, but I'm not! I'm safe now so would you please calm down?!"

"Ok, so explain to me why you so easily lured away from here so he could get his hands on you hmmm?" Dipper counters. "None of this would have happened if you weren't so easy to distract!"

"Ok, I will admit that was my fault, but you know I can't resist vampire novels." Mabel shamefully admits as she scratches the back of her head. "That was the twelfth book and I don't have the twelfth book yet. I've looked everywhere for it, but couldn't find it and I just thought that someone dropped theirs."

"Mabel, who would just randomly leave a book like that out in front of the shack?" Dipper continues interrogating. "Especially a book that _someone_ knows that you like without there being some kind of strings attached? Would you for once think things through?!"

"I already admitted that I messed up, what else do you want from me?" Mabel fusses.

"For you to stay here while I make that tent and Gideon's house an empty lot!" Dipper threatens, now grabbing his '3' book off his bed.

Grabbing her brother's wrist again, Mabel brings him to a halt once more.

"Dipper, listen to me!" Mabel speaks angrily, her facial expression matching her tone of voice. "You will do no such thing! While I appreciate the gesture, it's not necessary! Now you're going to stay here while I go to the shop to clean up and while I'm gone, don't you think about going after Gideon! It won't prove anything if you do!"

Mabel now exits the room and heads down the stairs while Dipper stands in the middle of their bedroom. With Mabel back to full size, she is now back to being the slightly older sister and in charge.

"Mabel's right." Dipper sighs in defeat as he plops down on his bed and sets his '3' book next to him. "What would going after him prove anyway? While I want to get back at him for what he did to Mabel, it wouldn't do any good if I hurt him. I would be no better than Gideon if I did, even though it would teach him a lesson."

Sighing once more, Dipper removes his hat and lies down on his bed. Settling onto the lumpy mattress, Dipper can feel his body relax with all feelings of anger and stress melting away instantly.

"I think I'll just rest for a little bit." Dipper yawns as he closes his eyes. "Yep, I'll catch a couple of Z's and wake up refreshed. With Mabel back here, she's safe, sound, and happy."

Within seconds, tiny snores can be heard coming from the younger pines as he enters the land of dreamers.

Shack's Shop

Mabel has begun sweeping the floor of the shop. Due to the major traffic that comes in and out of the shop daily, the floor accumulates a large amount of dirt as a result. While working their shifts daily, neither Mabel, Dipper, nor Wendy thinks to sweep the floor after the tours and with Soos remodeling the shack's roof, sweeping the floor of the shop is the last thing the handyman thinks about. And Stan, well, doing chores is something he pays someone else to do for him!

"This floor is filthy." Mabel complains as she continues sweeping the hard wood floor. "And why is it so warm in here?"

Halting her sweeping, Mabel walks to the shop's door and opens it, putting the door stop in front of it to keep it open. Feeling the fresh yet slightly muggy air enter the shop, a small smile forms on the girl's face.

"Much better." Mabel nods, now going back to her sweeping.

With her back turned, the older pines doesn't notice a small brown bat fly into the shop. Seeing the girl sweeping, the bat begins making its way over to her.

"That took less time than I thought it would." Mabel says with a nod as she observes the clean floor. "Now that is a clean floor."

Just as Mabel is about to put the broom back in the corner of the room, the brown bat now flies in front of her and startles her.

"Oh hi little guy!" Mabel greets sweetly to the bat. "You gave me quite a scare there. You sure are cute and as much as I would like to play with you, I have work to do so maybe a little later ok?"

Walking around the bat, Mabel continues to the corner of the shop to put the broom back. Seeing the girl's back turned and the skin on the left side of her neck exposed, the bat now sprouts tiny fangs as it begins making its way towards her.

Attic

Dipper is still in a peaceful sleep as he now turns on his right side.

"Oh Wendy, that's how I like my grilled cheese sandwich." Dipper speaks with a wide smile. "I want a soda with that too if you please."

Continuing to enjoy his dream, a blood curdling scream now rips through the building, jolting Dipper from his sleep and out of bed.

"That was Mabel!" Dipper panics, now darting out of the room. "Hold on Mabel! I'm coming!"

Quickly sprinting to the shop, Dipper runs in and finds Mabel laying on her back on the floor. Rushing over to her, Dipper frantically begins trying to get her to respond to him.

"Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper panics, continuing to shake her. "Mabel, I heard you scream! Mabel, speak to me please!"

"Why are you shouting?" Mabel weakly speaks, now opening her eyes to see the panicked brown eyes of her twin's. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry." Dipper apologizes. "I heard you scream and when I came in here, you were laying on the floor. Are you alright? Did Gideon come back and attack you?"

"No, he didn't." Mabel weakly replies as she sits up in seating position.

With Mabel sitting up, the younger pines now notices two small bite marks on the left side of the girl's neck. Confused by the markings, Dipper touches her neck, which causes the girl to hiss in pain and smack away his hand.

"Mabel, those marks on your neck." Dipper begins. "They're bite marks! Bite marks that look as if they came from a vampire, but that's impossible as vampires can't come out during the day. What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Mabel replies, now getting to her feet and turning to her twin as she rubs her neck. "I came in here to sweep the floor and while doing that, a brown bat flew in here, but I doubt if it did anything as it looked so harmless."

With Mabel facing him, what Dipper notices next causes his mouth to fly open.

"Oh…my..." Dipper stammers.

"What?" Mabel asks, noticing her brother's mouth hanging open. "What's the matter Dipper?"

With no words spoken, Dipper grabs Mabel by the shoulders and drags her to the mirror by the door.

"Mabel, I think that bat you said you saw bit you!" Dipper panics. "Because you have fangs!"

Focusing her vision, Mabel now gazes into the mirror and notices that she does indeed have vampire fangs!

"Oh no!" Mabel shouts as she touches her newly developed fangs. "Dipper! I'm turning into a vampire!"

Outside of the shack and sitting on a nearby tree branch, Gideon has overheard Dipper and Mabel's conversation about Mabel's transformation.

"As you can see Dipper, I kept my word." Gideon snickers, now bearing his fangs. "You left your dear sister unguarded and when the moment arrived, I made sure I took advantage of it! Once Mabel's transformation is complete, I can't wait to see the look on your face when the sister you knew becomes one of the undead!"

Bursting into maniacal laughter, Gideon now transforms back into a bat and flies off in the direction of the tent of telepathy.

TBC…..

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think of this teaser? Does this have potential to be a full length fic? If you think so, let me know and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll begin working on developing the rest of the story!

And due to chapter 12 of The Wrath of Catherine still being in development, chapter two to Prophecy's Light will be posted this upcoming Saturday instead and trust me when I say, it's going to be a mind blower!

However, come next Saturday, it'll all be well worth the wait as chapter 12 will be explosive in more ways than one! I do not fail to deliver as you've all come to find out! *smiles*

Next story entry: She's rich, she's popular, and everyone in town fears her, but does she have all the luck? For Pacifica, anything is possible! Stay tuned for the Luck of the Northwest!

**Review Please!**


	20. Always By Your Side

Chapter 20: Always By Your Side

'When disaster strikes, that pain of the incident lingers with us no matter how much we want to deny that it is there, but there is always one person in our lives that will ensure us that they will always be by our side.'

* * *

Wendy Corduroy, the town's most popular and cool headed teen. She is never one to ponder over finding her true love or even wasting time thinking about fairytale romances. No, Wendy always had her mind grounded in the present no matter what happened and her mind was grounded in the present when she was hit with the biggest shock of all time: Heart Break!

She trusted him. She trusted him with her heart and mind, but he treated both as if they didn't matter, like her. Sure he asked her out and she accepted and sure she knew him for long time so of course things would go smoothly in their new relationship, but what is time when the same person you trusted treated your most prized possession like a piece of trash? He didn't know what it meant to love or even care. He was all a façade. Maybe at one time he did care, but in the end, he showed his true colors. Why did these type of guys find her? Why did she accept their invites for a relationship? What about them made her want to be with them? Well it doesn't matter now. Her trust in men are broken like her heart. While she isn't one to cry or mope, even she has to admit, this hurts. For some reason, this break up felt different from her past break ups. Why? Why was this one different? Maybe because she really saw something in this one. Operative words: MAYBE! But yet, it didn't turn out how she thought. The pain of a broken heart stings worse than any scrape or open wound that she ever received in her life. It even feels as if her heart is bleeding….

Stan was nice enough to give her the rest of the week off to clear her head, having witnessed firsthand the break up between her and Robbie. That was nice of him, even though he is never one to let an employee off of work for any reason, but somewhere deep down, the old man has a heart. He may not show it, but obviously he felt something when he saw the first tear run down her face after saying those words that ended it all to her now ex-boyfriend: We're Through!

While most broken relationships leave one lounging in their room isolated from the rest of the world in tears, this did not have that effect on Wendy. Despite how bad she felt after the break up, she plastered on a smile and kept a cool head when she went out about the town. She still interacted the same way with everyone as she always did, but when she went back home to her room, she couldn't help but be reminded of the hurt she is feeling, the tugging of her heart strings of the pain she felt from the break up. She may not have shown it, but even her family knew, something was different about the Wendy they were use to. Her eyes lost that sparkle and her smile that was so full of life was now empty and void. It was all his fault! He took the life right out of her! That no good _liar_!

That infernal ringtone, the one she set for _him_ of the song he said he wrote for her! She wanted to know when he called so she set that ringtone for his calls on her cellphone. Why did she do that? Why did she treat him like he was the best guy in the world when obviously he didn't treat her like she was the only girl in the world? He did in the start, but this time around, he turned out to be just like the rest! The rest! The long line of liars and scumbags that she gave her heart and trust to, only to be thrown aside like yesterday's table scraps!

There is that _awful _ringing again of that song! This is the nineteenth time he has called her and this will be the nineteenth voicemail he has left for her. Doesn't he get it? Silence is golden! She hasn't returned his calls so why does he keep calling her? Does he want to talk about how wrong he was to keep lying to her? Or even talk about the break up and how he promises to change? Yea right, change! He didn't know the meaning of the word! He just doesn't get it! No guy she dated seems to get it! She has nothing to say to him so that voicemail will just join the rest in the long line that he has left over the past three days. Soon, that ringtone will have to be changed….

Sitting on her bed, the red head is currently staring out her window at the area of the forest that is visible from her view. This has been part of her past time since her break up, seeing all the beauty of the forest. It wasn't much, but it was something that helped take her mind off her hurt. But then another guy crossed her mind, one that doesn't seem to fit the description of her usual relationships. This one was different and very sweet, young even.

Dipper Pines, the only name she remembers currently and the only one who can bring a smile to her face through the pain at this time. The young one has stopped by every day to see her to make sure she was ok, but her father refused him access to the girl. Manly Dan maybe one intimidating guy, but he cares deeply for his children, especially his eldest, who at the moment, needed all the family support she can get. She may not have stated it, but Dan knows his daughter and when something is bothering her, she can't hide it from him. I guess it was a good thing that Dan never cared for Robbie and even though Wendy didn't see it before, now she knows why. Father always knows best.

Dipper has always had a crush on the teen to the point of obsession, but regretted his current actions of ruining the relationship between her and Robbie, but could he truly be blamed for what happened? He was just trying to make a point about a theory he had and surely enough he was right, but even if he hadn't stepped in, was this relationship bound to be last? Was Wendy bound to see Robbie's true colors despite of everything? Eventually, but it took a good natured boy to show Wendy who Robbie V truly was and sure enough he got his point across! He even offered her a kind gesture to go bowling with him and his uncle, which at the time, she took as insensitive. Now that she thinks about it, it was very sweet of the young boy to do that for her. Maybe at the time it wasn't, but now she wishes she would have done it. It may not have done much to heal her broken heart, but it would have offered some solace. Being around those who lift you up when you are at your lowest is always the way to go. If only she went that way when it was offered to her.

Continuing to stare out the window, a knock at her open bedroom door catches her ears. Curious as to who would bother her at a time like this, the teen turns to the door to see the young boy who helped her see who her _boyfriend_ truly was. How could she be mad at someone who was only trying to do right by her?

"Hi Wendy." Dipper's shaky voice speaks. "I…I..just came by to see how you were. Your dad said you were feeling better so he told me I could come up to see you. I came by earlier in the week, but he said you weren't feeling well."

A single tear streams down her right cheek as her once full of life smile returns. Getting to her feet, the teen makes her way over to the young boy and engulfs him in a hug as her hair falls around him like a water fall, a beautiful auburn waterfall.

"Thank you." Wendy whispers as she continues hugging him. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Confused by the teen's actions, the younger pines relaxes in her arms and returns the hug. The teen releases him and catches with his gaze. The sparkle in her eyes are starting to return and to Dipper, that was a sign that the Wendy he knows and loves is returning.

"You're welcome." Dipper returns the smile.

"So is that offer for bowling still on the table?" Wendy asks.

"Only if you want it to be." Dipper calmly replies.

"I think I have it in me for a few games." Wendy says as she stands, her smile unmoving. "Come on, the first couple of games are on me."

"No, let me take care of that." Dipper offers. "You can consider this my official apology."

Grabbing her jacket, the two now leave the room, the place Wendy found comfort in for the longest time. But now she had another place of comfort, with someone she knew was always going to be there for her.

Despite his young age, Dipper knew what it took to care deeply for someone. He has a twin sister after all, who, despite her being slightly older, acts as if she is younger than he. He was the more mature one who knows how to keep a cool head in most situations despite of it all and with maturity comes a lot of other qualities such as compassion for another. Dipper knew what it took to make someone feel better, even if some of his actions are reckless and Wendy knew this. He is just what she needs right now because she knows that despite it all, he will always be by her side.

* * *

Ok, I know this isn't the fic I promised, but I had to write this out! After watching Boyz Crazy for the fourth time, this idea was stuck in my head so before it drove me nuts, I decided to write it out. I know that this isn't my normal fanfic style either, but it fits the theme pretty well if I do says so myself! None the less, I hope you all enjoyed it as I tried writing it from narrative point of view!

However, the next story to be posted will be The Luck of The Northwest! Stay tuned!

**Review Please!**


	21. Time Passages

Chapter 21: Time Passages

'As we reflect on our lives, there are many memories that stand out to us, the memories that made a difference in our lives and those memories we will never forget. While reflecting on her relationship with Robbie, Wendy thinks back to the time they met and what led to their break up.'

* * *

Many things reminded her of him, from the cellphone ringtone to the pictures hanging on her bedroom wall that were taken throughout the years. Half they took together, half they took with friends, but the rest, were a mix of in between. Out of every guy she dated before him, the break ups never hurt or left a dent in her heart where the current break up did, so what was so special about Robbie? Why did that break up hurt more than the others? Why did she cry when speaking those words of dread to him? Something about him stood out to her so why not try to find out?

Laying back on her bed, the auburn haired teen has her ear buds in and is listening to the song "Time Passages" as it streams from her music player. As the first verse of the song lyrics play word for word, the teen closes her eyes, her mind transporting her back to the eighth grade, particularly the spring dance at the junior high school to when she and Robbie first met.

Gravity Falls Junior High Spring Fling

_Colorful lights danced about the gymnasium in a random fashion, appearing to be moving with the beats of the house music selection that the DJ is blasting from the speakers. The dance floor is full of mingling students who are dancing wildly to the music while others are running about the room playing pranks on many of the students that are standing against the wall, the wall flowers. So while many of the students were busy, there is one student in particular that is standing by the refreshment table and is dressed in the brightest pink ensemble that anyone has ever seen with matching shoes! She didn't want to be at the dance, she didn't want to wear that awful dress her aunt made for her and her father forced her to put on, and she didn't want to see that school until she was there to attend class during the week. That had to be the worst night of her life! _

_Grabbing another cup of fruit punch, the auburn girl sighed as she took a sip of her punch, wishing more than ever she was somewhere else at that point. Not one guy has asked her to dance and has completely ignored her like she didn't exist. Of course with the dress she had on, how is it impossible to miss her in that room? I guess it is a good thing they are ignoring her as she doesn't want to be there anyway. Dances, dresses, high heels, and make up has never been her thing and never will be!_

_With her cup of punch in her hands, the girl walks away from the table and towards the "wallflower" chairs on the left side of the gym. Taking a seat, the girl sighs once more as she looks out at the dance floor. Everyone who came with a date is having a blissful time and doesn't have a care in the world. Why should they? They're happy, an emotion that hasn't found her since she arrived at the dance. If only she wasn't there, she'd be having a blissful time watching television in the comfort of her room in her pajamas, but her father didn't want her to miss her dance so he insisted she attend._

"_This is the worst." The 14 year old Wendy Corduroy lightly whines as she leans her head back against the wall. "Why did I have to be here dad? Why?"_

_Leaning her head up, the 14 year old finishes off her punch and places her cup on the floor next to her chair. Looking back out on the dance floor, the teen continues observing the dancers waltz across the dance floor happily. _

"_I could be anywhere right now, but I had to be here!" Wendy fumes. "I must remember to thank the dad for the 'best' night of my life!"_

"_So dances aren't your thing too huh?" A deep male voice speaks to the girl from behind her. "Yea, I was forced here against my will by mom too."_

_Whipping around, the auburn haired teen now spots a young man with black hair, a black hoodie with the mockery of the top half of a tuxedo, black jeans, and black hush puppy shoes. Raising an eyebrow at the teen, Wendy simply nods. _

"_You know where I would rather be right now?" The boy continues. "At home, playing my guitar while I catch a few flicks on tv. Instead my mom didn't want me to miss this dance so she forced me out of the house. I told her if I had to come, I'm wearing what I want to wear to this thing."_

"_So she didn't object to you wearing that?" Wendy asks, adding into the conversation. _

"_Nah, as long as I was out of the house, she had no objections." The boy replies. "By the way, my name is Robbie and I believe we have the same math class together with Mrs. Morello. Awesome teacher isn't she?"_

"_I guess." Wendy cracks a small smile. "My name is Wendy, Wendy Corduroy." _

"_Nice to meet you Wendy." Robbie politely says. "So what's with the dress?"_

"_My aunt made it for me just to come to this thing." Wendy replies. "She wanted to make me something 'special' just for this dance, but I hate wearing this more than being here. Dresses, make up, heels, not my thing!"_

"_I can tell." Robbie observes. "You look uncomfortable wearing that."_

"_That's because I am." Wendy laughs. "I'd love more than anything to get back into my normal clothes and do what I want to do."_

"_I hear ya." Robbie nods. _

_Looking towards the dance floor, Robbie notices the happy couples dancing. While dancing was not his or Wendy's thing, an idea suddenly comes to the boy's mind._

"_So, even though we both don't want to be here, but were forced here against our will, do you maybe want to dance or something?" Robbie suggests, now turning back to Wendy. "You know, have a bad time together?"_

_Seeing the smirk on Robbie's face, Wendy musters up a full laugh and nods._

"_Sure." Wendy agrees. "Let's have a bad time together. I guess while I'm wearing this dress, I might as well put it to good use."_

_Getting to his feet, Robbie extends his hand out to Wendy. Placing her right hand into his welcoming hand, Wendy is helped to her feet and lead out to the dance floor. Despite how uncomfortable her dress is, how bad her heels are hurting her feet, and how much the war paint smeared across her face is making her face itch, the worst night of her life has now become the best night of her life. Leaning her head on his left shoulder, Robbie wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer as the two slow dances to the slow song the DJ has begun playing. That moment couldn't be more perfect._

End of Flashback

The song streaming from her music player now enters into the second verse, the previous memory still swirling around in her mind. Cracking a small smile, the teen had to admit, that was the one memory that changed her 14 year old life. Being at the worst event in history and then meeting the one guy that changed her life at that event she was forced to attend, like a princess waiting for her prince to come along and whisk her away into a fairytale romance. That's how she can describe that night, with Robbie being her night and shining armor.

The memory now fades with another one moving to the forefront of the teen's mind, this one having taken place on the first day of high school.

Gravity Falls High School (9th Grade)

_Middle school was over and the now fifteen year old Wendy found herself in a new school and in her eyes, a strange place. Everyone she met and made alliances with back in junior high were attending another high school far from where she was now attending. Sure she would talk to them after school and on the weekends, but what good was being at place where you knew no one? She felt like an alien in this strange land and without a guide to find her way around, she was bound to run into some kind of trouble. Now walking to her locker with her back pack full of books, Wendy reads over the instructions and the combination to open her new locker. _

"_Two lefts stop at 34, one right at 51, and then stop at 6." Wendy says to herself. "Seems easy enough."_

_Putting the slip of paper back in her jeans pocket, Wendy begins working the combination lock on her locker. Now reaching the last number, Wendy pulls on the lever to open the locker only for it to remain tightly shut! _

"_What the-?" Wendy expresses, continuing to pull on the locker hoping it would open. Feeling that the locker is remaining tightly shut, the auburn haired girl sighs in frustration. _

"_Great first day!" Wendy fumes, slamming her fist into the locker. "My locker hates me!"_

"_Yea, these things can be tricky." A familiar masculine voice speaks to her. Knowing who the voice belongs to, a smile forms on the girl's face as she turns to the owner._

"_Robbie?" Wendy nearly screams with excitement. "I thought your dad got transferred out of state and that you moved away."_

"_He did, but he got a transferred back in town a day ago so here I am." Robbie replies with a small smile. "So you got the tricky locker I see. Yea, mine was not so friendly this morning either." _

"_Seems like it." Wendy nods. "So how did you get yours open?"_

"_Like this." Robbie answers, now banging his left fist in the center of the locker. The door to the locker now opens with ease. "There you go."_

"_Thanks Robbie." Wendy smiles as she places her back pack in the locker and shuts it. "I just hate when I have to fight with these things you know."_

"_Tell me about it." Robbie agrees. "So what's your first class?"_

"_Geography." Wendy answers, now remembering that her schedule is in her backpack, but even worse, in her backpack in her trouble locker! "I don't know what room my class is in because I left my schedule in my back pack! Oh man, now I'm going to have to fight with that locker again to get to my schedule!"_

"_Don't sweat it because I have the same class with you." Robbie lightly laughs. "I'll show you the way."_

"_Thanks a lot." Wendy smiles with relief. "What would I do without you?"_

_Returning the smile to the girl, Robbie places an arm around her as the two begins down the hall. _

"_So how are we going to get my locker open before lunch?" Wendy inquires to her longtime friend. "It's going to be stubborn like when I first tried to open it."_

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure to always be there to open it for you." Robbie promises as the two continue down the hall. _

"_You are awesome." Wendy says, now leaning her head on his shoulder as the two continue to their Geography class together._

End of Flashback

Those were the good days, the days where she met a great guy that did everything he could to make her happy and bring a smile to her face, even if at the time they were just great friends. Those are memories that she will cherish forever, but what happened to this great guy? Where did it all go wrong and make him change from the guy she met at 14 and asked her out at the mystery fair last year? What made him begin lie to her like he did?

As the song continues onto the third verse, a memory of lesser fondness now replaces the good memories of when the two first met, a memory that not too long ago took place this summer of 2013.

Friday Night Two Weeks Ago

_Wendy's shift had just ended at the shack and she and Robbie made plans to go to the newest movie that had just opened that night. She has been excited about seeing the movie since seeing the commercials that constantly streamed on television about it. Having called her boyfriend on her break at work to make sure their plans were still a go that night, she didn't reach him. Taking it as he was readying himself that night, she brushed it off and waited until her shift ended to try and reach him so they can go see the movie. Now that her shift was over, she has called him three times and with each call, there was no answer on his end. The movie started at 7pm and he said he'd be there to pick her up at 6:30pm sharp, so what was keeping him? _

_This was the third month into their relationship and as her father once told her, most men normally show their true colors by the third month into a relationship. Changes will come about that will have her questioning why she even decided to date him. As much as she didn't want to admit it or even let those words play in her mind right then, she is seeing firsthand what her father was talking about. She started seeing changes in Robbie long before the third month, but yet, when the third month came around, the small changes she noticed turned into big changes, big changes that did have her questioning a lot about her relationship with him. He became negligent, purposely forgetful, and emotionally distant. It felt to her that he didn't care about the relationship, but yet wanted to keep her around for his own selfish reasons._

_For each moment she waited for him to call her back, time seemed like it slowed down dramatically and the more she waited on him, the more time was being wasted. Still sitting behind the counter in the mystery shop with her cell phone next to her, the teen decided to head home. If Robbie hadn't called her by now, it didn't look like he was going to so why wait by the phone if he wasn't by his? _

_After this day, this is where her relationship with Robbie became strained. The changes that she saw in him, but denied admitting to herself, were there. While Wendy isn't one to get overly emotional about things such as this, it did hurt her to experience him standing her up on a date that he set up with her. However like her father, Wendy was good about holding her emotions in and right now, that's exactly what she was going to do. She was not about to let him get the better of her, but the next time she saw him, she was not going to let him off that easy!_

End of Flashback

The song 'Time Passages' now comes to an end with Wendy removing her ear buds and getting into seating position on her bed. Now that she had a chance to mentally go back in time, the analysis of her relationship with Robbie has been made. With how he changed from the guy he used to be from their first meeting is the guy she misses. He did everything for her from showing up at her residence to walk her to school every day to coming to her job to visit her, despite Stan's protests. She really misses that guy before he became who is at this moment in time. Why did he change? What made him change? Why did he hurt her? Why couldn't he remain the same? So many questions, but no answers for any of them!

_(It was late in December, the sky turned to snow,__  
__All round the day was going down slow,__  
__Night like a river beginning to flow,__  
__I felt the beat of my mind go,__  
__Drifting into time passages,__  
__Years go falling in the fading light,__  
__Time passages,__  
__Buy me a ticket on the last train home tonight)_

They danced the night away at the eighth grade spring fling she was forced to attend by her father and despite the horrible dress she was wearing, she was having the time of her life thanks to one guy who came and swept her off her feet.

_(Well I'm not the kind to live in the past,__  
__The years run too short and the days too fast,__  
__The things you lean on are the things that don't last,__  
__Well it's just now and then my line gets cast into these,__  
__Time passages,__  
__There's something back here that you left behind,__  
__Oh time passages,__  
__Buy me a ticket on the last train home tonight)_

Despite the locker that gave her issues that morning in that strange new place without anyone she previously met in junior high school, one guy made her first day one she will never forget and even shared his geography book with her thanks to hers being a prisoner in her trouble locker!

_(Hear the echoes and feel yourself starting to turn,__  
__Don't know why you should feel,__  
__That there's something to learn,__  
__It's just a game that you play)_

The day she never saw coming, he stood her up on their first official date! They made plans to see the popular new movie that opened that night and she was so excited to go see it with him, but he never showed up or bothered to call and apologize for standing her up that night! She called him to see what his status was several times throughout the day, but she never heard from him! Despite how badly it hurt her to experience this, she was not willing to let him get the best of her, but thanks to him their date was ruined because he was negligent to her and her feelings!

_(Well the picture is changing,__  
__Now you're part of a crowd,__  
__They're laughing at something,__  
__And the music's loud,__  
__A girl comes towards you,__  
__You once used to know,__  
__You reach out your hand,__  
__But you're all alone, in these,__  
__Time passages,__  
__I know you're in there, you're just out of sight,__  
__Time passages,__  
__Buy me a ticket on the last train home tonight.)_

The night the two went to look out point, the night where her young friend, Dipper Pines, helped her see the guy Robbie V truly was, is when the void was made in her heart. The lying, the negligence, everything, it all had to stop right then and there! He claimed to have wrote her a song only to later find out that he plagiarized that song from another artist! That lying jerk! For a moment she actually believed that he wrote that song for her and found it sweet, but when she found out the truth, she couldn't forgive him after that! She couldn't forgive him for anything that he's done anymore and that's when those words were spoke: We're through! Good-bye!

The night she returned home crying from having to speak the words that tore her heart to pieces, she was truly done with Robbie V! He went from prince charming to a frog over the course of three years and even to this day when she thinks about what she said to him, it still hurt! But in the long run, she saved herself a lot of agony and distress. However, she can't help but think about the friend that helped her see her now ex-boyfriend for who he truly was. Dipper, Dipper Pines is his name. When she thinks about the chocolate haired boy and the cute pine tree hat he wears, she can't help but smile. If only Dipper were her age, she'd give him a chance. Out of all of the guys she has met, Dipper was different and definitely mature for his age, and despite their age gap, she knows that he is the one guy that is willing to go to great lengths for her. After what happened at lookout point, he proved that beyond a doubt! No other guy has ever done that for her or showed her how much they cared for her like Dipper did.

Time is one cruel mistress as she has put her and Dipper ages apart, thus slimming the chances the two could have of being together, but she had no complaints. Being friends with him was better than nothing. While yet another boyfriend came and went, Wendy knows that Dipper would always be there for her no matter what the circumstances. If only he were a bit older, she'd proudly walk around town with him on her arm and even though she not one for fairy tale romances, deep down, she is looking for her happy ending.

Turning to the clock on her desk, Wendy notices that the time reads 2pm, a half hour until her shift at the Mystery Shack begins. Smiling, Wendy grabs her hat and places it on, knowing that during her shift, that familiar pine tree hat that sits atop the head of her young friend will be there to put a smile on her face. She is more than looking very forward to work today!

While various objects around the room reminded her of Robbie, it isn't too late to make new memories with someone new. Looking to the framed picture of her and Dipper at the mystery fair that was taken after he won her that stuffed animal, a small tear of happiness escapes from her right eye.

No, it's never too late and despite his young age, she would rather make happy memories with him even if they remain just friends.

2-5-19-20 6-18-9-5-14-4-19 1-18-5 6-15-18-5-22-5-18!

* * *

Well everyone, here is another Wendy/Dipper one-shot. I was given this idea by author Mon-ra, who suggested a timeline of the ex-couple's relationship growth through the years so thank you for that and here it is*smiles*. I'm not exactly sure what the next fic here will be, but I guarantee that you all will love it as I always stick to my word and deliver my best! The song "Time Passages" that was used in this fic is by artist Al Stewart. It's an oldie, but a goodie and fits this fic just right for the content! Well, if nothing else,

**Review Please!**


	22. Behind The Mask

Chapter 22: Behind The Mask (Rated T for the following content)

'A smile, a grin, a laugh, and a frown are all emotions that tell others how we feel, but none of them are able to speak of our true person and for the first time in her life, Pacifica is tired of wearing her mask and decides it's time to remove it for good!'

* * *

(**Pacifica's P.O.V.)**

Staring into my bathroom mirror, my reflection is gazing back at me and for the first time in my life, I finally see it. I can finally see the person I truly am and I don't like who I see. I taunt others every day, use their insecurities against them, and found the weakest person to treat as my personal emotional punching bag. However, I didn't anticipate on her committing suicide. At the time of learning about it, I didn't give it a second thought, but now that I really think about it, I truly hate myself for that. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, no one does and it was all because of me! All because I chose to take my pain out on her that she is now dead. If I could take it all back, I would, but it's too late. It's too late for her and it's too late for me to say how sorry I truly am. The thought of her family losing their daughter, I can image that really devastated them. Her life is over while mine, I'm in no better shape than her on the inside.

On the inside I'm dead and with each passing day, I'm dying more and more. Why? From lack of love, lack of companionship, lack of bonding. My parents are hardly around, I bully others thanks to the pain I'm harboring, and with no companionship there is no bonding.

It also doesn't help that when my parents are around how coldly they treat me. My own mother constantly criticizes me over every little thing. If I'm not the perfect weight, she criticizes me, if my hair isn't the way she thinks it should be, she criticizes me more, and if my skin isn't the clean porcelain that she wishes for it to be, she doesn't give up with trashing me over it. Well thank you _mother_ for the all the make-up you cause me to smear on my face every day just to make you happy! If only I had the courage to tell you just how much I hate you!

My dad is no different! He is no better than my mother and if having her trash me isn't enough, the united front they put up just to "discipline" me, you two are total jokes! I hate the both of you! It is thanks to you both that I am who everyone sees in this town! I am who everyone hates, wishes to hurt, and doesn't want anything to do with! And it is all thanks to you that I have resorted to cutting myself just to relieve the pain of what I feel every day! However, I can't just thank you two for all of this as two more people are to thank for who I am! Dipper and Mabel, particularly, that brace face! The one person who didn't shy away in fear after I went out of my way to put her down and show her who's in charge! She saw right through me and honestly is the only person who have. I respect her for standing up to me and wish more than ever I could be just like her. Don't have a care in the world, always happy, can smile through anything, but most of all, has someone to care for her. Dipper has someone to protect and someone that will always be there for him. That is what I want more than ever. I want the bond that they share, I want Mabel's carefree attitude, I want someone to hold me and tell me everything will be alright when I feel the need to cry, but thanks to the parents that I have, that can never happen! They want me to be the "perfect" young lady and in their eyes, I'm everything but that, including the constant criticizing that they do on an everyday basis! I just want to be loved! Don't they see that?!

Turning from the mirror, I turn to my right arm and proceed to roll up my jacket sleeve, revealing my damaged arm, the arm I use to relieve the pain that I am harboring. Many of the cuts are still fresh while the others are starting to fade. The cut closest to my hand is bleeding just a small bit as that cut is the newest. After having breakfast with my _delightful_ parents this morning and listening to them tell me how disappointed they are of me once again, I had to do something to relieve my pain since, according to them, Northwests don't cry! That is total crap and they know it is!

For once I just want them to show me the love that normal parents show their children, tell me how much they love me, tell me they are proud of me, show me some kind of appreciation! I want that just this once! Is that too much to ask?!

I guess it is and that is why I am who everyone sees to this day. A rich blonde who is hiding who she really wants to be behind the mask her parents created for her. In their eyes, I am still a work in progress who could be better than who they are raising, but fails to realize that who I am is who they wanted me to be. I'm tired of trying to live up to their standards and for once in my life, I'm removing my mask, this time for good!

Turning from my arm, I spot the razorblade I use to help me make it through every day in my personal hell and with a thousand thoughts running through my mind, the one that stands out to me will tell me what my next move should be. Do I want to continue trying to be the perfect daughter that my parents are trying to mold or do I want to just end it all so I wouldn't have to face another criticizing, lack of love, and constant isolation from them?

Keeping my vision on the blade, my mind is telling me to grab it and end my pain, the afterlife will be so much better than what I'm forced to face here on earth every day, but for some reason I can't. I can't reach for the blade like I do every day when more pain is inflicted upon me by my lovely caretakers. What is stopping me? Why can't I do it now? Why can't I pick it up and add another line to my already damaged life?

Is it because I am still wanting what is out of reach of me?

Am I still hoping to one day be loved by my parents?

Am I hoping that one day the mask that I wear now will stop defining who I am?

Why can't I grab it?

Turning my vision back to the mirror, I see my reflecting gazing back at me, showing me once more the person I truly am and am not proud of. I'm sick of wearing this mask that was created for me and now, I'm removing it, this time for good!

Going against myself, I grab the blade and hold it close the skin on my wrist, in a new spot that hasn't been opened from my deep pain. I see my hand shaking, I feel sweat forming on my forehead, I can feel tears pouring out of my eyes, and my pulse quicken. Just one cut and it would all be over; my pain, my suffering, and I'd finally be free from my personal hell. After all I've done to others, especially to that poor girl that committed suicide all because of me, I deserve to be where she is while she deserves to still be alive, but it's too late. Too late for her and too late for me. Once I feel the cold blade run across my flesh, it'll all be over!

Still holding the blade against my skin, a million thoughts are running through my head, none of them giving me a good reason why I shouldn't go through with what I'm planning. With my hand still shaking, the blade falls out of my hand and onto the bathroom floor. I couldn't do it, I couldn't put another line on myself no matter how much pain I'm harboring. Deep down, I'm still looking for my parents to finally be who I want them to be. Deep down, I know one day I will finally get to be who I want to be. Deep down, I will finally feel the love I am seeking! Deep down, I know it will all happen and that is what stopped me.

My tears are falling heavier with me now breaking down into a full blown cry. I collapse to the bathroom floor and curl up into a ball. Hiding my face behind my arms, I cry and with each tear that falls, I am feeling myself dying inside that much more. I couldn't end my existence which means until things change, I will forever remain a prisoner in my personal hell, the personal hell that I helped create and that my parents will make sure I remain in.

One day, things will change and deep down, I know I will have someone by my side when I need them.

* * *

I've always wanted to do a portrait of the "true" Pacifica and I guess that's what this is. So how was my depiction? Good? Bad? Never try this again? All the same, thanks for reading and for those whom haven't as of yet, please check out the latest update for Prophecy's Light as chapter 7 will be coming out very soon! please Fav/Follow/review the fic as it is motivation for this author!

**Review Please!**


	23. Revenge

Chapter 23: Revenge

'After witnessing an upsetting situation, what is the first emotion that surfaces? Sadness? Misery? Hatred? What about revenge? Different emotions are experienced by different individuals, even if they are the same person created from the original version. After witnessing the death of his fellow clones by Dipper, Clone four vows revenge against Dipper while using his '3' journal against him!'

* * *

~(Clone Four's P.O.V.)~

I didn't see it coming, none of us did. None of us thought the one who created us would be the one to commit such a brutal and merciless act! He said he needed us and wanted us to help him win the girl he's been fawning after for so long! That couldn't have been a more pathetic sight! A guy fawning over a girl who doesn't even return the feelings! The sight is laughable at best and I don't feel the least bit sorry for the pathetic fool! Anyone else would have gotten the message, but not him! He continues chasing the same dream in hopes things will change and that she will notice him, but after trying for so long, he simply can't accept reality for what it is!

I still can't believe what I witnessed, the sight was deplorable! After creating us to follow through on his ridiculous plan, I saw my fellow clones destroyed at the hands of our creator! The anger and disgust I felt at that moment couldn't begin to describe just how much hatred I developed for Dipper classic. Why did he do this to them? Why did he pretend to care only to turn and kill them later? Clone three and I were lucky, but the others were mercilessly destroyed! I couldn't be angrier at him for what he did! I could ask why or even ponder on what his reasons might have been, but what is the point? Dipper is one logical person, but yet, forgets his one weakness is being overly logical and completely reckless, which destroying helpless clones, especially Paper Jam Dipper, was one reckless move! He could have at least spared PJD and witnessing his death along with the other clones, my hatred only grew that much more!

I remember the night like it was yesterday. The party at the Mystery Shack was in full swing. After being created, Dipper classic instructed us on what to do to make his night with Wendy unforgettable. As elaborate as the plan was, it was over the top, but you can't tell Dipper that as everything had to be absolutely perfect. Yet another flaw that he doesn't seem to know, perfection!

After being instructed, his seemingly perfect plan hit a snag which resulted in Clone three and I to distract the big dumb teenager by stealing his bike. That part of the plan was, admittedly, the only part of the plan that actually worked out. But we were told we were going to be needed later and not too go far, but just far enough to get the big idiot away from Wendy. Well we succeeded in just that! After stealing the bike, a transmission was supposed to come in to let us know when to return, but we never received that transmission….

When heading back to the shack to find out why, I arrived just time to witness my fellow clones disintegrate at the hands of Dipper classic. Like heat to gold, I saw their bodies melt away and become wet messy whelps on the shack floor. That is one sight no one should ever have to witness, to witness someone die in front of your eyes! It's painful. It's beyond painful! Tears started to surface, anger was building, and hatred started to fester inside me! I looked away from the sight only to have the image play back continuously in my mind. I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried to, it wouldn't leave me! And that's when it happened, the feelings I never saw coming; I have developed deep hatred for Dipper classic! He betrayed those he claimed to have needed and couldn't do anything without! The only thing that mattered to him was that stupid plan to win over Wendy! If only he knows the anger and hatred that I have developed for him, it will flip his little delusional world upside down!

But now I have something greater than just hatred and disgust, I have his little book of secrets, Journal '3'. While he is too busy chasing a pipe dream, I have the one thing that I can use against him and plan to do every step of the way! I've never seen a book quite like this before and with each page that I turn, I can feel the deviousness grow and surface, an evil smile creeping onto my lips. Kill my fellow clones why don't you? Kill them for your own selfish reasons why don't you? Well, that's quite alright as I have something in my hands that you hold most dear and can't to us to turn the tables on you! Now you will know what it's like to suffer mercilessly at the hands of someone while you're completely helpless!

If only you knew what was in store for you Dipper classic, but surprises are normally best and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you now would I? If only you were more careful and less reckless things would be different, but yet, I can't thank you enough for giving me the advantage I need to finally put you in your place.

And I believe I know just where to start, your naïve and lovable sister Mabel. Such an innocent, lovable, yet, incredibly ignorant soul. It'll be utterly delightful ruining her and listening to her tortured screams while you can't do a thing to stop me! Oh I'm going to enjoy every minute of her torment while you helpless watch on! I couldn't have come up with a better plan if I say so myself and once I'm done with her, everything else you hold dear is next, including Wendy!

It was nice knowing you, Dipper classic!

* * *

If I didn't know any better, it appears that Clone four is another Catherine! If they are split from the original version, how are they becoming so corrupt? Your guess is as good as mine!

I based this short story on the image Stealer by artist MF99K on DeviantArt. The link to the image is on my profile page. You can just see the evil surround Clone four now that he has his hands on Dipper's book!

**Review Please!**

(Special A/N: I just want to inform everyone that Behind the Mask will be posted this week! A lot of viewers enjoyed the one-shot so I decided to fill the one-shot out into a full length story. Pairings will be Dipper/Wendy, but ends in Dipper/Pacifica, my first time ever writing this pairing, but I hope you all love it!)


	24. Regret

Chapter 24: Regret

'Have you ever wondered what someone really thought of you? If you ever found out, how would you react? What would you say to that person? After overhearing Stan and Soos's conversation, Dipper turns his back on Stan, no longer determined to defeat Bill to save him. His biggest regret, ever agreeing to help him!'

* * *

(**Takes place if Dipper never returned to the memory to learn the entire story from Stan)**

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

"_He's Weak, a loser, and an utter embarrassment! I just want to get rid of him!"_

That sentence, that one sentence keeps echoing through my mind and with each time it rewinds itself, I feel a void forming in my heart, the part of my heart that once held a space for that man, but is no longer there. The one man who took my sister and I in for the summer, who our parents trusted with us, and who only pretended to care, I now truly know how he feels about me. With him being family, I thought that he would love us, love me the way family is supposed to, but I guess such a thing doesn't exist! So much for family ties! I regret spending my summer here with the one person who doesn't think anything of me!

From the first day Mabel and I arrived here, Stan immediately began picking on me. I had a hunch about the forest that surrounds this place, but telling him was a bad idea as he didn't listen to a word I said.

Flashback

"_All right, all right, look alive people." Stan says, now entering the shop with four signs tucked under his right arm. "I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."_

"_Not it!" Dipper quickly speaks up._

"_Not it!" Mabel follows suit._

"_Also not it!" Soos speaks up._

"_No one asked you Soos!" Stan harshly replies to the man. _

"_I know and I'm comfortable with that!" Soos replies, now taking a bite from his chocolate bar. _

"_Wendy, I need you to hang up these signs!" Stan says, trying to recruit Wendy._

"_I would, but I…can't reach it." Wendy replies, now reaching out her left arm while her right hand and eyes remain on the magazine. _

"_I'd fire all of you if I could!" Stan snaps. "Alright, let's make it ennie, meeny, miney, you!" Stan now points to Dipper._

"_Aw what?" Dipper gasps. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."_

"_Ugh, this again!" Stan replies with a face palm._

"_I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town." Dipper continues. "Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out beware!"_

_Holding his arm out to the older man, Stan now notices what the marks are spelling out. _

"_It says, Bewarb." Stan corrects. "Look kid, the whole "Monster's in the forest" local legend thing was trumped up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that."_

_The bald man is laughing idiotically to a Stan bobble head._

"_So stop being so paranoid!" Stan growls, now throwing Dipper the signs with the boy sighing with exasperation. _

End of Flashback

Since being in Gravity Falls, any and everything I say to that man gets ignored, but when it comes to Mabel, he just adores her! Naturally he would adore her because she's nothing like me! I believe he loves her more than he does me. No, I _know_ he loves her more me! When Robbie threatened me, he even took bets on that big jerk over me!

Flashback

"_No, no, no!" Robbie snaps to the twelve year old. "You want to get into it huh? Let's get into it kid! You don't think I don't know what's been going on? You have a thing for my girlfriend, don't you? Don't you?!"_

"_What?! No! C'mon man!" Dipper defends himself. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure she's just DYING to ask out a twelve year old that wears the same shorts every day! Hey, here's an idea: Why don't I call her and see if she wants to go out on a date with you!"_

"_Hey! Look, you don't have to—" Dipper stutters._

"_Oh don't! Please! Man!" Robbie mocks Dipper. "What are you going to do huh? What? Huh?"_

_Robbie then pulls out his phone and auto-dials Wendy's number. The other line picks up after a minute with Wendy's voice coming in over the speaker._

"_Hello?" Wendy's voice answers. _

_In an attempt to evade the angry teenager, Dipper's flailing arms smacks the phone out of the boy's hand and sends it to the ground, it breaking into a million pieces. _

"_My phone!" Robbie wails. _

"_I'll buy you a new one!" Dipper offers. _

"_Oh no, you're not getting off THAT easy!" Robbie growls, now lifting the boy off the ground, his death gaze meeting with Dipper's horrified one. _

"_Hey, I know a fight when I see one!" Stan shouts from a window on the side of the shack. "Stay right there!"_

_Robbie then throws Dipper against the garbage cans. _

"_You! Me! Circle Park, 3 o'Clock." Robbie instructs. "We finish this!"_

_The angered boy then proceeds off, leaving Dipper out of breath. Stan now runs out of the house with a bag out popcorn. _

"_Aww! He's gone!" Stan pouts. "I was going to call the boys over and place a few bets. The smart money is on skinny jeans!"_

End of Flashback

He was going to bet his money on me getting beat up and after all I've done to keep his miserable home from being taken by Gideon, it all goes unnoticed. He just can't seem to have the soft spot for me that he has for my sister! Sure, when I was convinced that Robbie was brainwashing Wendy, he helped me out then and even offered to take me bowling with him when Wendy refused, but that hardly ever happens. I'm always doing the jobs that he won't, including chasing that wretched bat out of the kitchen that he _just_ wouldn't take care of! I was badly injured after that thing attacked me. That's just like Stan to put me in harm's way because he is too lazy to do it himself!

Having wondered away from that memory, I now catch up with the others, still disgruntled at what I heard from my _wonderful_ uncle. Soos, Mabel, and Mabel's dream boys are looking for Bill, who obviously got away with the door containing the memory of Stan's safe code.

"Come on, we gotta save Stan!" Mabel panics. I honestly don't see the point, especially after what I just heard.

"What's the point?" I ask in a rage. "Why should I save Stan huh? I work for him day and night when all along, he just wants to get rid of me!"

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true." Mabel tries to reason with me.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories Mabel!" I snap. "Stan has always picked on me and now I know why! Stan hates me!"

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw." Mabel continues trying to reason with me. "If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the shack!"

"No! You know what? Not this time!" I reply firmly to Mabel. "For once, this is one of Stan's problems that I'm not going to fix!"

"Fine!" Mabel replies. "Come on Soos! We're going to save Stan ourselves!"

"Dipper, you're a cool dude, but right now, this isn't cool dude." Soos says to me.

Turning my back to them, I look over my shoulder to see Mabel, Soos, and Mabel's dream boys walking away to go search for Bill. Let them go, I can care less! What's the point in helping a guy who has nothing but bad things to say about me? Walking away in the other direction, tears begins streaming from my eyes.

The hole in my chest created by Bill is one thing, but the hole created in my heart knowing my uncle, my own flesh and blood, hates me is another. The hole in my heart created by my uncle is one that can never be closed or fixed. I refuse to help him, I don't care what the stakes are! While I don't have many regrets, there is one regret I do have and that is ever agreeing to come to Gravity Falls to visit this man to begin with! But my biggest regret is ever agreeing to help save him!

* * *

**After watching Dreamscaperers, I had to write this! So what do you think? Also Prophecy's Light's update will be up on Monday due to some last minute business popping up on Sunday and Behind The Mask's update will be posted next Thursday or Friday! Stayed Tuned and the second part season 1 finale will be airing August 2nd at 9pm! Mark your calendars! :)**

**Review Please!**


	25. Our Home

Chapter 25: Our Home

'Have you ever visited a place that felt special to you and always welcomed you upon your visit? When you go there, nothing but good memories flow to you? Have you ever wanted to stay at this place because it felt more like home to you than where you originally migrated from? Having gotten the deed to the shack back, Dipper and Mabel officially have a place to call home every summer, Gravity Falls Oregon!'

* * *

~(Mabel's P.O.V.)~

After spending numerous days and nights here in this town since arriving, I never thought I'd ever love it here, let alone call it home. From the time my brother and I first arrived here, I was optimistic to the idea of being in a new environment, but even more open to meeting new people. However, what I originally thought about this place turned out to be something entirely differently, especially after meeting the strange creatures that live here such as the gnomes, the wax figures, and even Gideon Gleeful. I believe our adventure here truly began after meeting Gideon, but the nightmare truly began when I decided to go on a date with him! I didn't think one date would turn into my brother's near demise, but yet, I didn't know the kind of guy Gideon would turn into when I couldn't take being smothered by him any longer and sent my brother on one of my dates to break up with him.

I can still clearly remember how I used the amulet to save the both of their lives because Dipper was knocked out of the window and tossed over the highest cliff in town by Gideon because he was trying to get his amulet away from him.

Flashback

_After having "talked" to Wendy about how to properly break up with Gideon, despite the teen going through her long list of ex-boyfriends she's broken up with, Mabel climbs on her bike and rides off to Gideon's family factory. Upon arriving, she looks in the window and notices that the little psychic boy is levitating her twin brother with a telekinetic hold while holding open large lamb sheers in his direction. _

"_Gideon!" Mabel shouts now bursting through the doors. "We have to talk!"_

_Hearing Mabel's voice, both boys now turn to her. _

"_Mabel, my marshmella." Gideon greets the girl, the sheers that were openly aimed at her brother now falling to the ground. 'What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sorry Gideon." Mabel begins in a sad tone as she approaches him. "But I can't be your marshmallow. I had to be honest and tell you that myself."_

_Letting the words sink in from what Mabel just said, Gideon can feel his heart sink as sadness soon surfaces. _

"_I—I don't understand." Gideon says in disbelief as he tightens his hold on the amulet, which in turn, begins chocking Dipper via telekinetic link. _

"_Uh Mabel, I don't think now is the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Dipper chokes out as he begins clawing at his throat._

"_Hey, but we can still be make-over buddies right?" Mabel asks in a gentle tone as she places her hands on top of Gideon's, hope now shining in the boy's eyes. _

"_Really?" Gideon asks hopefully. _

_Now shifting her eyes to Gideon's bolo tie, Mabel swiftly rips it off his neck before Gideon has a chance to react to her pulling it off of his neck. _

"_No! Not really!" Mabel shouts with Dipper now hitting the ground having been freed from Gideon's psychic hold. "You were like attacking my brother, what the heck?!"_

"_My tie!" Gideon shouts as he reaches for it, but Mabel holds it up out of his reach. "Give it back!"_

_Mabel now tosses her twin the amulet to further keep it out of the chubby boy's reach. _

"_Ha!" Not so powerful without this are you?" Dipper sings in victory. _

_Releasing a growl, Gideon now charges towards Dipper, which then results in both boys flying out of the factory's window and over the large cliff. _

"_Dipper!" Mabel screams from inside the factory. With both boys gone, the chocolate haired girl now spots the amulet still lying on the ground underneath the window. _

_As the two are plummeting towards the ground slapping and punching each other all the way down, they are just inches from slamming into the ground before they are suddenly halted via the amulet's power and the person behind it. Gripping the amulet tightly, Mabel is now lowered to the ground gently with both boys hitting the ground with a slight thud. _

"_Listen Gideon." Mabel angrily begins. "It's over! I will never ever date you!"_

_Now smashing the amulet to the ground, the emerald piece is destroyed with a green puff of smoke emerging from the pieces. _

"_My powers!" Gideon screams. "Oh this isn't over! This isn't the last you heard of widdle ol' me!" _

_The chubby boy now backs away into darkness with the twins turning to each other with confused gazes. _

End of Flashback

Outside of meeting just about every paranormal creature listed in my brother's book, I'd have to say that Gideon was the biggest threat my brother and I have faced this summer! I guess you could say that he wanted to make sure that this would be a summer neither of us would ever forget and if that was his aim, he surely succeeded.

Having escaped one near death experience with him, it wasn't long before we landed in another one because Dipper had to make himself taller because he was so upset about me being a millimeter taller than him! To me, it didn't matter, but yet, it meant all the world to him, which led us to being shrunken and held hostage by Gideon.

Flashback

_After being shrunken and trapped in a jar by Gideon, the twins are then taken back to the boy's bedroom and dumped onto his desk in front of his make-shift mystery shack set. Mabel shrinks away in fear with Dipper glaring at the much bigger boy in defense. _

"_You two!" Gideon hisses as he eyes the pint sized Pines twins. _

"_What are you going to do with us?" Mabel asks in fear as she shifts next to Dipper. _

"_My Mabel!" Gideon happily replies to the shrunken girl as he runs a rough finger on top her head. "I would never harm a hair on your itty bitty head. If you agree to be my queen!"_

_By now, the boy's disposition has changed. _

"_We live in a democracy!" Mabel angrily shouts, now deflecting Gideon's finger. "And never!"_

"_Hm, maybe you'll change your mind after this!" Gideon angrily replies, now picking the tiny girl up by the collar of her sweater. _

"_No! I will fight you until the day I—"Mabel begins ranting, but is then cut off by Gideon planting her in a bag of Gummy Koala's. "Gummy Koala's!"_

_Grabbing a red gummy bear, Mabel begins eating furiously at the sugary treat. Gideon then turns to Dipper with an equally evil glare as Dipper. _

"_As for you boy!" Gideon begins as he turns the desk lamp on Dipper, almost blinding him. "Just how exactly did you come upon this magic item? Did someone tell you about it? Did you READ about it somewhere?!"_

_Leaning down to glance at his book in his vest, Dipper then looks around and spots an air horn before turning to Gideon. _

"_Come closer and I'll tell you." Dipper replies as he inwardly grins at his quickly constructed plan. _

"_Well don't mind if I-"Gideon happily obliges with Dipper then blowing the air horn in his ear. "AAAAHHHH!"_

_Furiously slapping the lamp away, the angry and quivering boy now raises his chubby fist to the tiny Dipper in a threat to pound him with it. _

"_I could squish you like a bug right now!" Gideon screams as Dipper backs away from the furious boy. _

_Gideon then recomposes himself with a thought coming to mind about the power that he currently holds over Dipper and Mabel, but most of all Stan. _

"_Still yourself Gideon." Gideon says to himself. "You can use them, you can use them."_

_Gideon then grabs his cellular phone and dials Stan's number. The other end picks up, much to Gideon's delight._

_Stanford Pines, listen to me very closely." Gideon begins as he brushes his hair. "I have your niece and nephew, hand over the deed to the Mystery Shack right now or else great harm will befall them! This is Gideon by the way."_

"_Ha, Ha, Ha." Stan laughs. "Oh this has got to be your worst plan yet! They're fine! I saw them playing in the yard just minutes ago!"_

"_I have them in my possession!" Gideon argues. "If you don't believe me, I'll text you a photo!"_

"_Text me a photo?" Stan replies in confusion. "Now you're not even speaking English!"_

_The older man then hangs up the phone. _

"_Hello! Hello!" Gideon frantically speaks into the receiver. Quickly becoming frustrated that Stan has hung up on him, Gideon growls and slings his phone against the wall. The chubby boy then begins kicking his legs as he insanely laughs._

"_Ha, aha, ahaha!" Gideon maniaclly laughs. __"What am I doing? I don't need ransom! I have this! I can just shrink Stan and take the shack for myself!"_

_Turning to the twins, Gideon then grabs the make shift mystery shack dolls of Dipper, Stan, and Mabel and presents them to the two._

"_Yall be helpless to stop me and if any of you step out of line, SMASH!" Gideon screams now breaking the heads off the dolls and slinging them onto the desk top in front of Dipper and Mabel. He then breaks into another fit of maniacal laughter._

_His maniacal laughter is then interrupted by Bud Gleeful shouting upstairs to the boy. _

"_Gideon! The ice cream truck is here!" Bud yells up the steps. _

_With that, Gideon's twisted demeanor disappears and is replaced by a cheery one at hearing the word "Ice Cream"._

"_Oh! Coming!" Gideon calls back. _

_Turning back to the twins, Gideon then releases his hamster Cheekums onto the dresser from his cage to guard the two while he is gone. _

"_Guard them Cheekums!" Gideon commands his hamster. "I'm coming!"_

_Gideon then leaves the room with his hamster in charge of watching the Pines Twins while he is out. _

End of Flashback

If Dipper hadn't come up with his smart plan, we wouldn't have escaped. However it didn't help that when we arrived back at the shack and had every chance to be returned to normal size right then and there that Dipper and I began arguing. I just felt at the moment he was being stupid about me being a millimeter taller than him. Again, it meant more to him than it meant to me, but in the end, Dipper got us out of that mess, no matter how _disgusting_ I found it to be. Anywhere else but Gideon's armpit would have worked, but yet it did the job.

I don't say it to him very often and even tease him for this, but Dipper is pretty smart and I don't know what I'd do without him or how long I'd be able to survive in this town if he weren't there helping us out of the trouble we seem to land in. However, when the shack was ripped right out from under us by Gideon getting his hands on the deed when Bill failed to get the code to Stan's safe and forcing us to move in with Soos's grandmother, Dipper stopped believing in himself and that was something I simply couldn't let him do. Being his older sister, it is my responsibility to pick him up when he is down. At first it didn't seem to work, but later on, I believe my words sunk in, especially after he gave Gideon a good lickin'.

Flashback

_With his journal taken from him by Gideon and the two now being on the bus back to Piedmont, California, a depressed Dipper is staring out of the window, the "Gravity Falls" water tower now passing by his vision. Mabel, whom is equally depressed, turns to her twin to see that he is unresponsive. Gaining an idea, Mabel quickly perks up. _

"_Hey Dipper, do you want to play bus seat treasure hunt?" A perked up Mabel asks. _

"_I'm not in the mood." Dipper quietly replies as he continues staring out of the window. _

_Despite her brother not wanting to play her game, Mabel lifts up the bus seat to name the objects that are stuck to the bottom of it. As the perky girl begins naming the objects under the seat, Dipper now spots the Gideon robot chasing behind the bus. _

"_Giant Robot!" Dipper shouts._

_Screaming out what he saw, the alert gets Mabel's attention with her now spotting the giant bot chasing after them. _

"_I COMMAND YOU TO HALT!" The Gideon bot shouts as it continues chasing after the vehicle._

"_Mr. Bus driver!" Mabel shouts as the two now jump from their seats and run to the front of the bus. "There's a giant Gideon bot coming towards us!"_

_The bus driver now turns around to the two, revealing himself to be Soos. _

"_Soos!" Dipper and Mabel say with surprise. _

"_Oh hey dudes." Soos greets to them. "Don't worry, I've been a part time bus driver for at least 40 minutes."_

_Fettling with the bus's controls, Soos begins trying to speed the bus up._

"_Hang on Dudes!" Soos says to the twins, now slamming on the gas pedal, which accelerates the bus further away from the giant Gideon._

_With the bus at full speed, Soos is swerving the vehicle so to avoid from being grabbed by Gideon, including dodging his giant hand that Gideon extended so to stop the bus himself._

"_He already won! What else does he want from us?!" Dipper panics. _

_Now driving up the hill, the bus is then out of Gideon's reach, but despite the massive size of the bot, Gideon makes the robot climb up the hill to catch up to the three. _

"_Soos! A cliff!" Dipper shouts, now spotting the fast approaching cliff. _

_Slamming his foot on the brake, the bus now swerves and stops on the edge just before it takes a tumble over the side, but the back end of the bus is hanging off of the cliff. With the bus stuck in an unmovable position, the Gideon bot now approaches it and rips the top off. Despite Soos going over the practical bus emergencies, Mabel and Dipper have made a run for it onto the barely stable wooden bridge. Seeing that their possible exit is actually a dead end, the bot has leaped onto the bridge and has the two cornered!_

"_Tell me!" Gideon shouts. "Where is journal number 1?!" _

"_Journal number 1?" The twins asks in unison._

"_Don't play games with me boy!" Gideon shouts, the robot now ramming its fist into the tunnel above the twins and in the process, loosening large boulders. Dipper quickly grabs Mabel before she is crushed by one of the loose boulders._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Dipper shouts back. "You took the only journal I ever had! What do you want with the journals anyway?!"_

_The twins are then grabbed up by the robot. Dipper and Mabel reach out for each other, but Gideon separates them with Dipper shouting for Gideon to release Mabel. _

"_You think you are still some kind of hero?" Gideon bitterly spits, now turning and tossing Dipper over his shoulder. Landing rather roughly on the ground, Dipper looks on to see the Gideon bot stomping away with Mabel still tightly gripped in its grasp._

"_Once I find the final journal, I'll finally rule this town with you as my queen!" Gideon declares as he continues stomping away with Mabel in his grip. _

"_Dipper! Help me!" Mabel screams to her twin. "Help!"_

_Backing up from the cliff, the hateful words of his nemesis begins echoing through his mind, playing on the very thought that he failed to save Mabel, Soos, and Stan from Gideon's destruction. _

_~Face it, kid! You're nothing without that journal! Look at you! No muscles, no brains, what are you gonna do? Huh? What are you gonna do?~_

_Just as quickly, the younger pines now summons his determination and fling himself off the cliff and into one of the yes of the robot, at the same time, tackling Gideon out of his control position. Both boys engage in a fist fight with Dipper ultimately turning the tables on Gideon, making him punch himself instead. That pounding then lead the robot's head to spinning wildly, loosing its balance, and ultimately toppling over the edge of the bridge. While the twins did fall over the edge with the robot, they came out on top, with Mabel holding onto Dipper as they reeled down to safety all thanks to her grappling hook!_

End of Flashback

I might have gotten us down to safety, but Dipper was really the one who saved us. Despite what Dipper thinks, his journal isn't his source of courage and adventure, he is and now that we're back at the shack, I can't wait to go on more adventures with my courageous twin.

Having unpacked my last bag, I now hear footsteps running up the stairs along with my brother's voice calling out to me.

"Hey Mabel!" Dipper practically yells with excitement as Waddles runs into the room behind him. "You would never guess what I found in my book! It could be the next best attraction for the shack! Are you up for an adventure?"

"You know I am!" I reply, equally as happy as my twin.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dipper widely smiles as he runs out of the room ahead of me.

While I was really excited about spending my summer in a new place, I couldn't be happier that our parents sent us here because for every summer we visit our uncle Stan, it is a place that Dipper and I can truly call our home.

* * *

**Somehow I knew that after the second part of the season finale, I'd be writing this lol! Something in the back of my mind told me I would so here it is for you lovely readers and reviewers! :) ****Alongside this update, I'll do my best to update both Behind The Mask and Prophecy's Light this week, but no promises as things are still crazy busy for me. If you only see one update, hey, at least one came up right? Lol! But aside from that,**

**Review Please!**


	26. Fallen From Grace

Chapter 26: Fallen From Grace

'Being in a position of power can go to one's head, especially if enough support is given to that person to gain their status. However, if the power is abused, the status is lost as easily as it was gained. After being arrested and thrown in prison, Gideon reflects on how he has fallen from grace in Gravity Falls!'

* * *

~(Gideon's P.O.V.)~

I blew it! I had all the power of Gravity Falls in the palm of my hands and I blew it because I let my status as the town's most perfect child psychic go to my head! I don't know what I was thinking, but I guess gaining everyone's trust got to me so I thought I could get away with any and everything.

When I moved to the town of Gravity Falls to expand on my psychic empire, I didn't think my business would go so well, but come to find out, the people in this town were so gullible, they would believe any and everything they were told so I had to take full advantage of the situation! I could have told them I was a supernatural creature and knowing how boring this town is, I _know_ they would believe it! So I took the chance and capitalized on their stupidity all the while they were too stupid to see what was really going on. However, there were two people in this town who were immune to my psychic tricks and the moment I saw that I couldn't exactly swindle them like I was able to do to the rest of the town, my jig was up right then and there! Dipper and Mabel Pines are their names.

Flashback

_Having settled into the town of Gravity Falls, the Tent of Telepathy is open for business. Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful, is standing outside of the tent with a bag in his hands, the 'Psychic sack', while inviting the towns' folks to come view Gideon's first show for a fee of course!_

"_So come on down folks and put your money in Gideon's psychic sack!" Bud invites as numerous customers place their money into sack before entering into the tent. Dipper and Mabel pay their entrance fee and take a seat. While checking out the tent, Dipper now noticing how much the tent hails in comparison to the shack. _

"_Whoa! This is like a bizarro version of the mystery shack." Dipper points out. "And they even has their own Soos."_

_The tent's handy man now arrives in the area with he and Soos exchanging hateful glares as Soos munches on an empanada. The lights in the tent then darken with Mabel's excitement for the upcoming show rising._

"_It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel happily sings. _

"_Let's finally see what this monster looks like." Dipper speaks in a deadpan tone. _

_A spotlight then shines on the curtain as a tall shadow now appears behind it, the crowd gasping in surprise at the sight. The curtain is then pulled apart to reveal a short, tall haired chubby boy in a blue suit. _

"_Hello America!" The boy now greets to the crowd. "My name is lil' Gideon!"_

_Clapping his hands together, white doves are then released from the boy's mountain of snow white hair. _

"_So that's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper asks as he cocks an eyebrow._

"_But he's so widdle." Mabel cheers, her eyes swelling with happiness. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift having you here tonight." Gideon speaks to the crowd. "Such a gift. I have a vision that you will all say 'Aw'."_

_Turning from the crowd, Gideon then turns back to them with rosy cheeks and the adorable puppy dog eyes. As he said they would, the crowd bursts in the awws for the boy. _

"_It came true!" Mabel says, her tone full of amazement._

"_I'm not impressed." Dipper speaks with disbelief. _

"_You're impressed." Mabel happily replies._

"_Hit it dad." Gideon says to his father._

_Bud Gleeful begins playing the piano, the tune to Lil' Ol Me beginning to play. As the song goes into full swing, Gideon begins speaking to the crowd, reading their mind and making predictions as the song continues playing. Now reaching one particular member in the crowd, Mabel Pines, Gideon predicts what her name is with the chocolate haired girl being amazed at him predicting her name, even though it is colorfully displayed on the sweater she is wearing. With the song coming to a close, Gideon walks back to the stage and sings the final tune of his song. With the song over, the crowd cheers wildly for the child psychic as he pants while sweating a small bit from his performance. _

"_Thank you, thank you!" Gideon replies to the cheering crowd. "You people are the real miracles!"_

"_Woo! Yah!" Mabel cheers. _

_With the performance over, everyone begins clearing out of the tent with Dipper and Mabel being the seemingly last of the crowd to exit the tent. _

"_Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan." Dipper speaks up, he and Mabel now exiting the tent. "No wonder our uncle is jealous."_

"_Oh come on." Mabel happily replies. "His dance moves were adorable and did you see his hair? It is like Whoosh!"_

"_You're too easily impressed." Dipper playfully says to his twin. _

"_Yeah, Yeah." Mabel laughs as the two begin to playfully bat at each other. _

_With the two walking off, Gideon then peeks out of the tent at the pair, watching as the two walk out of sight._

End of Flashback

Something about those two got my attention from the moment I laid eyes on them in the crowd. I don't know if it was the fact that I felt they were different or that I fell madly in love with Mabel, but I somehow knew that they couldn't be fooled by my "psychic" scheme. I definitely knew that Dipper Pines was different from all the rest of the towns' folk. Something about him stood out more so than his twin sister. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it definitely peaked my interest! I could tell he was hiding something, something that could help me gain ultimate power! While I was interested in getting to know Mabel Pines and doing all I could to make her fall for me the way I fell for her, her brother showing up on a date in which I was expecting my peach dumpling gave me the motivation I needed to investigate him that much more!

Flashback

_Having mourned Mabel finding him repulsive and not wanting to go out with him anymore via Dipper and having gotten Toby Determined to make the call to Dipper about his theories about the town, his trap was set to do away with the young pines so he and Mabel can be together uninterrupted. Dipper now arrives at the factory and walks in only to see that the place is deserted. _

"_Hello?" Dipper calls out in hopes of getting a response. _

_Not hearing anyone answer his call, Dipper turns to leave when the door suddenly closes in front of him. Banging on the door so to escape, the overhead lights then turn on behind the boy that leads to a lonely arm chair in the middle of the room. Noticing this, the chair now swivels around to reveal Gideon as he strokes the hair of a replica doll of himself. _

"_Hello friend." Gideon unenthusiastically greets to the young pines._

"_Uhhh, Gideon." Dipper rolls his eyes. _

"_Dipper Pines." Gideon begins as he toys with the doll in front of him. "How long have you been living in this town? A week? Two? Like it here? Enjoying the scenery?"_

"_What do you want with me man?" Dipper asks in defense. _

"_Listen carefully boy." Gideon begins, his tone and expression now changing to cynical. "This town has secrets that you couldn't possibly begin to comprehend!"_

"_Is this about Mabel?" Dipper argues. "I told you she's not into you!"_

"_Liar!" Gideon shouts in a rage, now grabbing onto his amulet. "You turned her against me! She was my peach dumpling!"_

"_Uh, are you ok man?" Dipper wonders. _

_Gideon doesn't reply, but instead, levitates Dipper and roughly throws him into a pile of Lil Gideon merchandise. _

"_Howdy!" A doll version of Gideon speaks. _

"_Reading minds isn't all I can do!" Gideon spits. _

"_But you're a fake!" Dipper screams. _

"_Oh, tell me Dipper, is this fake?" Gideon replies, now levitating some of his merchandise into the air with Dipper looking on in horror._

End of Flashback

When Mabel showed up to break up with me, my plan to learn Dipper's secrets, make her mine, and then do away with her brother, not necessarily in that order, were ruined. I couldn't be more devastated when she told me she couldn't be my marshmella. I don't believe I cried so much a day in my life, but anyone would cry if they had their hearts broken by the love of their life! Despite all of that, I couldn't leave it at that, I had to learn the secrets that Dipper held, but those same secrets that he held also surrounded the Mystery Shack and that's when I had to go beyond investigating him and investigate the shack itself! In order to do that, I needed to get the deed to the physical building, but I had one thing standing in my way of getting my hands on the deed and that was my arch nemesis, Stanford Pines!

If it weren't for his pesky interruption when I first tried to get my hands on that deed that glorious rainy day, I could have learned those secrets much sooner, but because he did, I had to resort to extreme measures to get my hands on that property!

Flashback

_After being chased by Stan from the shack into the rain, Gideon has created an altar in which to summon the dream demon, Bill Cipher. Lighting the last candle on his 'altar', Gideon snuffs out the match and turns back to his book in his chubby hands. _

"_You think that combination is safe in your mind Stanford?" Gideon says as he reads what is required to summon Bill. "Well, let's see what my new minion has to say about that! Triangulum, entagulum, veneforis dominus ventium, veneforis, venetisorium!"_

_Finishing the summoning chant, the chubby boy begins grunting as he clutches his stomach with the entire area then turning black and white with the forest creatures' movements coming to crawl and a complete stop. His eyes now glowing a ghostly blue as he falls to his knees while chanting inaudible sentences, Bill is then summoned. Mabel and Soos duck behind the bushes while Gideon shrinks away slightly at the sight of the demon._

"_Oh, Oh Gravity Falls! It is good to be back!" Bill begins as he lowers down in front of Gideon. "Name's Bill Cipher and I take it you're some kind of Ventriloquist dummy. Haha, I'm just kidding, I know who you are Gideon."_

"_W-what are you and how do you know my name?" Gideon speaks in a panic. _

"_Oh I know lots of things." Bill replies, his body now changing to different colors/sceneries/pictures/cryptic locations. "Lots of things."_

"_Hey, look what I can do." Bill speaks with excitement. _

_Now turning to a deer, Bill gestures to the animal. The deer then opens its mouth as its teeth are pulled out and land in Bill's left hand. _

"_Deer teeth, for you kid." Bill says, now dumping the teeth in Gideon's hands with a laugh. _

_Gideon gasps and drops the teeth as he turns back to Bill._

"_You're insane!" Gideon screams. _

"_Sure I am, what's your point?" Bill nonchalantly agrees as he gestures for the deer's teeth to be returned to his mouth. _

"_Listen to me Demon!" Gideon spits. "I have a job for you! I need you to break into the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the combination to his safe!"_

"_Wait…Stan Pines." Bill speaks as he turns his back to Gideon, his triangular body now changing to images of Stan and the older man's tattoo. _

"_You know what kid, you convinced me." Bill agrees, now turning back to Gideon. "I'm sold! I'll help you with this and later, you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later!"_

"_Deal!" Gideon happily replies as he extends his hand to Bill to make their deal official. Bill takes it, both their hands engulfed in blue flames as they shake on their deal. _

"_Well, time to invade Stan's mind!" Bill announces as he lifts into the air. "This should be fun! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"_

_The demon now disappears into thin air, the air around the area bending like plexi-glass. Mabel and Soos blink as they gasp along with Gideon who rubs his eyes. _

"_It worked!" Gideon says as he begins laughing maniacally. _

End of Flashback

It was a mistake summoning Bill, especially since he failed to get the code to that safe so I had to resort to dynamite to get that deed! When I had my hands on that deed, I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down! Nothing! I was finally going to learn the secrets the shack and Dipper both held and for the moment I had it all! I was going to have my own theme park, I finally got my hands on journal '3', and the towns' folk were still against Stanford Pines! That's one dream I didn't want to wake up from, but then a darkness came, a darkness in the form of Dipper and Stan Pines. I was on cloud nine and they kicked me down when I was at my highest! It's just like them to ruin the perfect moment…..

Dipper destroyed my robot and Stan revealed that the pins that allowed free admission to my theme park were really hidden cameras. How else could I keep up my "psychic" game? The people in this town are as dumb as they come so I had to keep playing on their stupidity for as long as I possible could! They were none the wiser about how I knew all their little "secrets", but of course I should have known that sooner or later I would be caught. Considering how much power I had, it never occurred to me until now, especially now that all of that power slipped right through my lil' ol' fingers.

Thanks to Stan and Dipper Pines, I'm now the enemy and since being thrown in prison, a bail bond wasn't even given for my release. I have a trial in a week, the determination for a punishment as to what will be fitting for the crime that I've committed being the center for it all. I don't even think the judge knows what would be a fitting punishment for what I've done, considering I know every little secret he has, including the _dirty_ ones. If only he knew I had those up my sleeve, he'd release me in a heartbeat! Or at least he'd be persuaded to if he doesn't want his sweet widdle wife to know about his lil ol' _mistress! _

But why go back to the game that got me in here to begin with? Even I have to admit that I was careless so who knows what my fate will be. Thanks to Stan, Dipper, and my own careless, this whole town is against me and after years of being on top, I have officially fallen from grace.

* * *

**Ok, I just had to write this! After writing the last chapter, this idea came to me with a quickness and since I had little time between everything else in my life, I decided to go ahead and write it. :) **** Besides, no one ever hears the story from the bad guy's side so I decided to give everything from Gideon's POV. After all, even he has a side to the story and this is it lol!**

**Also, Behind The mask will be updated by the end of this week with Prophecy's Light being updated next week. Once a detail is smoothed out in chapter 12, it'll be written up and posted :) **** Sorry for the wait, but trust me, it'll be well worth it. :)**** So if nothing else,**

**Review Please!**


End file.
